Arisana's Spiral Story
by Anna Hollow
Summary: Follow The Young Knight Arisana and her friends as they currently train to become strong warriors of The Spiral Order.
1. Chapter 1 Induction Day

I'm super excited about today! I got a letter from The Spiral Order letting me know that they accepted my Application! I sit in front of my mirror. Because of my hair I need to style it into pigtails so that a Spiral Tailed Helm will fit. I'd say I look pretty good even if it is a plain ol' white T-shirt and black denim jeans. I suddenly hear my alarm clock. I walk over and turn it off. I then decide to unplug it. I then hear a light knock at my door. "Mistress are you awake?" I turn to my Maid's voice coming through the door. I walk over and open it seeing my maid Maria. "Yes I am. What is it?" I tell her. "Well your Mother and Father want to see you. I sort of wanted to see you before you left." I nod. "I'll see them immediately." She quickly kisses me and runs off as I go to pick up my bag. I walk down to the main foyer. Mom is standing by dad in her bathrobe. Her black hair is dripping wet. Dad is in his usual red suit. It seems he has another meeting with the General's today. I walk over to them. "You two wanted to see me?" I ask. "Oh Sweetie I can't believe that you're going to go be a Knight. Remember to be careful. I don't want to see you in my Hospital except for routine physicals." I nod and hug her. I then turn to my Father. "Remember Ari. Your conduct will affect the way The Spiral Order will look at our products. Act as a Proud Abstra." I nod and hug my Father. "Thanks Mom and Dad. I'll do our family proud. I, Arisana Abstra will return as a Knight of The Spiral Order. I love you both." They tell me that they love me too and that I should hurry since the bus that is going to take me to Camp Vale is to arrive at 7:45 and its 7:40. I agree and run across the street with my bag.

The bus arrives at 7:43 and I get on quickly. I confirm my identity and sit at the back of the bus. After about a half hour of going through the main city of Valkruz we stop at the local university. Recruiters are normally at places such as these so of course there are people here to pick up. "DON'T WORRY EVERYONE! YOUR HEROINE HAS ARRIVED!" I glance up from the window and see some girl in blue standing on a seat. The driver walks over to her. "Get down from that seat! Give me your fingerprint or I'll throw your blue wearing ass off this bus!" She hops down and confirms her identity as well as the rest of the group. I don't know about the rest of them but I'm pretty sure that girl will regret joining. "That Girl won't survive the First Day." I hear one boy say. "I can't believe her! She set the views on women in the service back at least 50 years!" I hear a girl say suddenly the bus then starts driving off again. The girl in blue suddenly falls and slides all the way to the back where I am. I stare out the window only slightly interested if she's okay. She then stands up, brushes herself off and sits next to some of the other girls from the college.

I continue to stare out the window as we go from the modern city to the Peasants Fields then finally to a harsh wasteland. I then notice the sign: Camp Vale "The Training Grounds of the famous Spiral Order" 2 Miles. Finally we're going to get to train with the greats. Out of nowhere the road we're on changes to gravel. After another couple of moments we stop abruptly and disembark.

After we walk past the two Heavily Armored Knights with Horse Heads. We see the expansive training grounds. The training hall is nearby. There are some group barracks. Towering above it all is the Castle which acts as the Administration Building. "New Recruits to the Training hall!" I hear a woman yelling into a Megaphone. When we walk into the training hall we are met by a huge red Armored Figure. "Well met young ones. I am the Great Red General Akairo. I have the honor of being the first to welcome you to Camp Vale. Know now that for the next 3 months your lives belong to us. I will have Captain Olzo show you around. Afterward you'll get to choose a bunk and arrive at the Mess Hall for Dinner made especially by our base cook Biscotti." What? No Lunch? Oh well it doesn't matter.

We then walk outside to see a man with a silver beard wearing a large black coat. "Well met Young Recruits. Now first order of business. Since I don't trust your sorry little asses as far as I can throw you. Split up into groups of two. It'll be your responsibility to make sure your partner doesn't do anything stupid." Everybody quickly pairs up and the only person left is the girl in blue from the bus. It's the crazy girl! She then notices that we are the last two left and starts walking toward me. Damn it! I'm sure I can stay out of trouble on my own but I doubt this psychopath could. "Hi! Nice to meet you I am Seirnity (Serenity) of the Skies! The Knight of Love and Passion!" Oh my god. I have never felt my IQ drop from so much as an introduction before. "The name's Arisana Abstra. So what's your real name?" I highly doubt her name is Seirnity of the Skies. If so her parents must be certifiably insane. "I am Seirnity Sora." Wow. No wonder she gave herself such a psychotic name. "I see. Well nice to meet you Ms. Sora." I say with a false smile on my features. "Nice to meet you too Ms. Abstra. Mind if I call you Arisana instead?" Well if we're going to be stuck together for the next three months we might as well be casual when addressing each other. "I don't mind at all as long I can call you Seirnity as well." After all it is the best exchange. "Oh I don't mind. You can call me Serene. That's what everybody else calls me. After all I don't want to be mistaken for the Purity Goddess." Well that is understandable. We then start following the group.

Well at least I only need deal with her for a little while. I notice that she seems to be in deep thought. "Abstra...I've heard that name before. Have we met in the past?" I sigh. "Well our family name is famous for making weapons." She thinks for a second then. "I remember that name! That's the name of the person that owns the hospital where my Mom works." Really? Well Mom does own the Hospital in Valkruz. "I see. Well My Mom does work there." She's the boss. "Wait. So your Mother owns the Hospital my Mom works at, and your Dad owns the famous Abstra Weapons Firm?" I wonder if it's that surprising for her. "Well yeah." What else does this cave dweller want to know? "So do you get to test Weapons before they come out? Test how destructive they are, how sharp the blades are?" Well of course. "I actually help design them." If my dad has problems in designing weaponry I can help. "That must be so cool!" I smile. "It's not that cool." It's normal for me. "Your Mother is basically the Boss of mine. That and you get to design weapons for the Order." I nod. "Well I guess it's kind of cool." If you look at it like that. "So are you going to be a Sergeant immediately or something? Or are you going to be a cadet with the rest of us?" I think about it. I'm sure Dad will demand it from the Generals. Or request it. I'll decline. "No. I'm going to see how far I can get on my own two feet." Becoming a Knight wouldn't be worth it if I didn't reach it on my own. "I admire such determination. I want to become strong too. That's the whole Reason I became a Knight." I see. That's a pretty common reason some women become Knights. "I see. Well I'm joining because I've always wanted to become a Spiral Knight. It's been my dream ever since I was a little girl." I've always admired the Knights and always wanted to become one. The Mass Draft because of The Morai Wars is just a good excuse. "Go ahead and achieve your dream! You'll be one of the strongest Knights ever!" She says to me Well at least she's optimistic. "It's not my fault if you two get lost around here brats!" I hear the Captain yell at us. I lower my head and follow along with the tour of the camp.

As it starts to get close to sundown we finally get to the Mess Hall. "Alright everyone. This here is the Mess Hall. Waiting here inside is a feast made by the best cook the Order could bother to produce. Here all of your Superiors will introduce themselves to you. With the exception of the High Generals you will learn everybody's names. Pay attention closely." We are released into the Mess Hall. Where we take our seats at the tables and look toward the podium in the front of the area. A man in blue armor steps up to the podium. "I am the Great Blue General Aoran. The Blue Professor. I am in charge of Bio R&D here at Camp Vale. Sadly General Midoran couldn't be here today. He is the Green Warden. I hope you don't meet him on his home field." He then steps down. A woman with fiery red hair in a lab coat steps up. "I am Doctor Bachmel. I am the Medical professional here. My office is open anytime day or night. I am also in charge of cosmetic customization. I can attach accessories to your Armor anytime you want." I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of her. She then steps down and a woman wearing grey fatigues and a black and light blue apron. "I am Millennia the Quartermaster. Though I will be retiring in a few years. I have taken an apprentice under my wing. She is part of your class. Though she isn't in this particular group you will see her around." She steps down as a woman in black and yellow armor steps up. "Listen up runts! I am Dezna of the Recon Rangers! I have served in the Iron and Gold Dragons and Wolves for 4 years and have formed the Recon Rangers within the last 6 months. I already have 28 members in my unit and have proved ourselves countless times. We have a well-balanced group but we're always looking for more members if you're all interested. We take on only the most dangerous of missions." With that she seems satisfied and walks off. Finally Captain Olzo walks up. "Well met young recruits… Now I'm sure you're all tired and hungry so I'll keep this short. Those of you in this group will be placed in my Unit. The 9th Elite unit. I hope you understand that the groups and units you are assigned is random and is in no way influenced by any source. Those of you that survive the next three months of hell will be the strongest and most elite out of any of your fellow classmates. You will learn to know thy enemy, devastating sword skills, obliterating gun skills, unstoppable shield skills, and we will push you as close to your mental and physical breaking points. You will emerge as better Knights and stronger spirits." With that he steps down as the window to the kitchen opens. "Step right up everyone! I am Biscotti the Culinary Professional here. This is my finest work of the day. Dig in!" I quickly grab some delicious looking ham and pork roast. I also get a nice hot cup of tea. "Hey can we be friends?" I nearly choke on my tea when I hear the outrageous offer from the Psychopath that is my partner. I look to Seirnity she has a plate with a lot of food in one hand and a can of soda in the other. "Uh… Why?" I ask looking at the psycho. "Because I like you and I want to get to know you more." She likes me? Me? Ha! We'll see how long she says that. "I see… Well I guess we can be friends." Wait a second! What the hell? Why is she asking me in the first place? More importantly why did I agree? Then again if she is interested in us. I'll see just how long she lasts. "Yay! We're going to be the best of friends!" Great. I'm going to die! "Hooray…" I say as I drink some more of my tea

After dinner we are guided to a building. A cabin-like building. "This is where you will all be staying until we finish cleaning the blood off of the walls of the more private barracks." We walk in. It's a pretty big area lined with bunk beds. "Pick a rack and settle in! Tomorrow is when we going to start the hard stuff." With that he leaves us to pick a bunk. I choose a bottom bunk of one of the beds and lay on it. It's tolerable. Suddenly Seirnity appears in the bunk next to mine. "Wha? Why are you choosing that one?!" I say to her. "So I can be close to you, Silly." Really? What's your real reason? "Why do you want to be close to me?" That can't be her only reason. "To talk to you, Silly." Great. Just another reason to bother me. I decide to not respond as the lights suddenly turn off covering us with darkness. I then pull the covers over me and try to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Midnight Rondevouz First Night

I wake up and look around. It seems Serene isn't here… Maybe she went to the bathroom or something. I decide to go and take a walk. I walk around the camp a little bit waving to any of the Guards that notice me. After walking around I hear something from the Training Hall. I quickly go to investigate.

When I get to the Training hall I see Serene punching the hell out of a punching bag. "Hello!" I call out to her. She then misses her attack and looks at me. "Hmm? Arisana what are you doing here? Why are you even up at this time?" I stare at her blankly. "Well I'm here because I am and I'm up because I'm up." I tell her flatly. "Can't sleep or something?" I smile slightly. "Well sort of. I have slight insomnia." I tell her hiding the truth. "Really? I guess that's something we have in common. I have insomnia too. Though it's not as slight." I see. "That's interesting. I guess you and I aren't too different." Though it does seem that her and I are more similar than I would care to admit. We both have insomnia and we're both hiding something from each other. "Guess not. So why'd you come here?" Why did I come here? "Well I heard some suspicious noises so I came to investigate." I tell her truthfully. "Oh I'm sorry about that. It was probably me." Well yeah you're the only one here. "I figured that to be the case. So any particular reason you're attacking the training hall's punching bag?" Why would she be up at this time of night murdering a punching bag. "I'm uh training." Well yeah genius. "At this time of night? Why not wait until tomorrow?" After all Training usually isn't this immediate. "Because I can't sleep. This is what I normally do when I can't sleep." How violent. I normally just walk out on my balcony and sing if the weather permits. "I see, I don't normally do that." I say to her. "Well there's nothing else to do." I guess she's right. I mean we just got here. We don't even have swords. "I guess going for a walk is too calm for you?" She seems to be the type that lives off of danger. "Well I guess I could do that. I'm done beating on the Punching Bags. So what. You want to walk with me or something?" Well that's not a horrible concept. "Well I wouldn't mind if you want to." After all it's just a little stroll. "Alright let's go then!"

We then leave the training hall and walk around the camp for a couple of hours but I then realize something. "We're lost." I say suddenly realizing the fact. "What do you mean we're lost?" She questions. "I mean we're lost. We don't know where we are." I tell her flatly. "How do we not know where we are? I was following you. I didn't think you'd get me lost." I didn't get us lost. "I was following you! How do you not know where we are?" I tell her. "What do you mean you were following me?! I was following you! How do you not know where we are?" Just as I am about to retort we are stopped by a woman's voice. "Hey! What's going on over here?!" Oh damn it… A woman walks over in heavy armor. "Oh? You're a couple of the brats from the dinner." Yeah and she's the lady with the impressive record. "Well uh Colonel Desna Ma'am. We're lost and are looking for our way back to the Barracks." I look up at her. "It's true Colonel. You see we were training and after that we went for a bit of a walk and got lost." I inform her. "Well fine then. I'll lead you back to your barracks and you can be woken up in about 4 hours." We nod and follow her around the camp until we reach the Barracks. We then go inside, get to our bunks, and I manage to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Camp Vale Intro

I wake up to the early morning bugle that tears through the quiet morning. I quickly hop out of my bunk and stretch. I look to see that Seirnity is still asleep despite the fact its 7:00 and the wake-up call… I could leave her, but if I leave her that wouldn't be very Knightly. I walk over and shake her. "Class doesn't start until later, Amber…" Class? I don't know why I even try. I grip her shoulders and shake her more violently. "Wake up damn it!" I say to her. "You look different today Amber." I drop her. "You're at Boot Camp. Not Collage." I tell her. "Huh? Arisana." Now is she awake? "Now that your awake maybe we can get to our training?" If we don't move we will be royally screwed. "Oh crap! How long have I slept in?" Now she's worried? "Not too long. Only a couple of minutes." I let her know so she doesn't have a heart attack. "Crap! I gotta get ready really quickly then!" She then strips down and changes. Then she dashes out. I decide against wasting the time to change and run outside to join her in the Lineup. "Alright. Looks like you're all here. I introduced myself briefly last night but I'm going to do it again. I am Capitan Armadias Olzo. I will be your Commanding Officer for the rest of the time you're in the service. We are the 9th Elite Unit. That means I will be pushing you to your limits every day… Cadet Seirnity." Oh damn it! "Yes Sir?" She responds a little scared like me. He then walks over to her. "What do you think you're doing?" Huh? She's standing still like me. "Listening to you Sir?" His expression grows severe. "That smile. Why are you smiling?" Huh? That's what he's on her about? "Cause I'm happy to be here sir!" Well I'm not surprised about that. She's happy about everything. "Really? Then drop and give me 50! Let's see how happy you are then!" She agrees and starts doing the push-ups. He then walks onto her back and continues. "In a short time you will receive your weapons and you'll be able to use the training hall. It's open all the time and you are free to train whenever you find you have the free time. Now know this! You will grow to hate me! Only then will my job be complete! You had better get with the program! Now follow me so you can get your weapons!" He then hops off of Seirnity's back. I help her up. "Think you could stop smiling to avoid incurring the wrath of our new CO?" I ask her. "Why would I need to stop smiling? Why would he get so mad over it?" I sigh and lead her inside. Once there the Quarter Master is there. She then hands each of us a sturdy Wooden Sword, a strong Wooden Shield, a rapid fire Paintball Gun, and very Powerful Firecrackers. "As you all know I told you that you will learn every style known. This is true. I will teach you how to take all of these Styles and put those who truly know the style and put them to shame. I can already be sure that you will end up in the Hall of Heroes. I can see myself saluting you as my superior." He says to all of us. "But Sir if we end up in the Hall of Heroes won't you still be our superior?" Some moron asks. Even the Quarter Master tries to stop him but too late. Olzo walks over to him. "Cadet… DROP AND GIVE ME 100! AT ONCE!" The idiot quickly does as he steps on him as well. "Know that this conditioning isn't meant for everyone! Some of you will die during this training if not all of you! I will make sure of it! You will be the finest Knights the Order will have the privilege of having in their employ. Now get to training! I want you to be masters of these weapons as soon as possible!" We quickly salute and disburse. "Arisana lets train together!" Sure… "No problem!" I say trying to mimic her joy. We approach each-other. She then runs at me and does a vertical slash. I quickly counter and shoot her with the Paintball Gun. She then slashes me with the sword. I quickly smack her with the shield stunning her. I then use a Firecracker blinding her and I then slash her sending her to the ground. Just as I am about to put the blade to her chest another well used sword stops me. "You alive Cadet Seirnity?" Capitain Olzo asks after stopping me. "Heh. I see stars…" He sighs. "Well at least you aren't dead. You two are dismissed. Take her to Dr. Bachmel and you two will be free to do Personal Training." With that he then starts walking around yelling at random cadets. I walk over and help Serene up. "Wow Arisana. You're strong." I'm not Strong. Just had a better strategy. "Well I'm not that strong. Let's get you to Dr. Bachmel" At least that's the plan. "Oh Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Right. I just beat you and you're fine. "Well the Captain wanted you checked out. Best to follow orders." I remind her. "So where is the nurse's office then? Since I don't have a choice." I think for a second. "It's in the Castle on the first floor." I tell her. "Where on the first floor?" I think it would be fairly close to the entrance. "Probably the first or second door from the entrance." That should be about right. "Mind coming along with me?" I'm supposed to. "Well I guess I don't mind." I need to make sure she doesn't run away or something.

We walk to the Infirmary. Turns out it's the tenth door. We walk in and see the woman in a lab coat with fiery red hair. "Um Dr. Bachmel ?" I call out to the woman. "Hmm? Yeah what is it?" She asks. "We're here under orders from Captain Olzo." She sighs and checks something on her clipboard. She walks over and stares at the both of us. "Your fine. You can go." Huh? "You didn't even look her over." I reprimand her. "I can tell she's not hurt by looking at her. She's not bleeding or limping. And she isn't complaining of any pain that I can tell." Well I guess I can trust her medical opinion. With that we are sent out.

"So you hungry Arisana?" Well I haven't had breakfast. "Sure. I could go for some food." What's Serene planning? "Lets go eat then." I quickly follow her to the Mess Hall for some Breakfast and Tea… Well Tea for me Orange Fanta for her. "Tell me about yourself." She says suddenly. "Hm? Why?" Why does she want to know about me? "I want to know more about you. I'll tell you about me if you want." Well I can't pass up this opportunity. "So what do you want to know?" I can't tell her everything about me. We would be here for days. "Do you have any hobbies?" Well aside from blowing things up. "Well I like tinkering with machines." It's a weird boyish hobby. "So you're a mechanic?" I prefer something more explosive. "Not really I mean like Mechs and weapons tech." I inform her. "Really? That's so cool!" She says that a lot. "Anything else?" I ask wanting to move this along. " So, What school did you go to? Did you have lots of friends and stuff?" Well aside from Elementary School I was at a really prestigious school until collage. "I went to the White Rose All Girls University. I didn't have too many friends though." I might as well be honest about it. "You went to White Rose?! Man being an Abstra really has some benefits." I doubt being My Fathers Daughter has anything to do with it. "Aside from being Jealous do you have any other questions?" I wonder what she's going to ask next. "Do you have any lovers?" I nearly choke on my tea when I hear that. "What? No!" I quickly respond after returning to normal. "Really? An amazing girl like you would've at least had a couple of girlfriends. Or boyfriends if you're into that." Really? Right. "Well I haven't had any. No Boy or Girlfriends." I tell her honestly. "Really? That's really surprising. Have you ever considered it?" I have no need for romance or love. "No. I've never considered something so frivolous." I tell her flatly. "I see. I guess this isn't a time to talk about romance then." That was easy. "Any other Questions?" We're on question number 4 I think. I need to remember to ask her what she asked me. "Well I guess I could ask you your favorite color." Finally a normal question. "Blue and Orange. Mind if I ask a few questions?" Its my turn to go on the offensive. "Go Ahead! Ask away!" She says with a big smile. "So what school did you go to?" Clearly not as good a school as mine. "The Valkruez Imperial University!" Well it's still not a cheap school. "Got any hobbies?" I quickly ask the next question. "I like watching Anime, Drawing, and playing Video Games." I see. So she's an Otaku. "Have any Lovers?" Her smile disappears and shes quiet for a while. "I used to have someone. But it didn't end well." I see… "What's your favorite color?" Her smile returns as she responds. "Blue and Gold!" I gain a smirk. "Got any friends?" She seems to enjoy this question. "I have tons of friends!" I knew I was going to regret that. "So how'd you get so strong Arisana?" I stare at her. "I'm not that strong." I couldn't be stronger than the violent ruffian. "Well you certainly kicked my ass." Well that was technique. "I was lucky." I quickly give her a believable excuse. "Well I think your just really strong." I know. She thinks I'm cool and strong. Why is it the psycho? "If you say so." I'm not going to be drawn into the roundabout. "But you are! But just cause your stronger than me doesn't mean it's going to stay that way! I'll prove to everyone that I can be strong too." So she's crazy. "I'm looking forward to it." If that's her goal I'm willing to invest some time into her. "I'll surpass you one of these days." I think this might be fun or it could be unnecessary. "Good Luck." I tell her. After that we finish Breakfast and go do some personal training.


	4. Chapter 4 Allies of the Rose

After Yesterday's intense Personal Training and rough first day I wake up again. My body hurts… Maybe a walk will help me get some rest. I go outside and walk to the Training Hall. I walk inside to maybe put forth more training. I can't rest for a minute if I'm ever going to go to the front lines. Once in there I see Serene. She seems to be training as well. "Hey Serene. Can't sleep again?" She stops her attack and answers. "Yeah. I need to get stronger too." I see. "What a coincidence. Meeting like this for the third time." Yeah how could I forget the First time? "Third time? We've only met like this once before." Oh right! How could I be so careless?! "Well you see. The night before I got my acceptance letter I had a dream in which we met in a room similar to this." It's crazy I know. "You saw me in a dream?" I don't blame her for not believing me. "Well yeah. It's hard to believe I know." I say ready for her to slap me for using what sounds like a bad pickup line. "So it's destiny we've met. Isn't it?" That's an odd reaction. "I suppose it could be." I don't really believe in that destiny shit. "Arisana lets spar!" WTF?!

"Huh? First you say it's destiny we meet and now you want to fight me?" Just so I can get this straight. "I still want to get stronger." Okay… "Sure let's do it!" I say as I draw my sword. Serene then charges at me with a vertical slash. I try to counter with a horizontal strike. She side steps out of the way and follows up with a jab. I quickly block with my shield and follow with a thrust. I barely manage to get her but I do succeed in backing her off. She retaliates by quickly pulling her gun out and shooting me in the face with paint. It stings slightly but I am quick to whip out the firecrackers and launch them in the direction where I hear her footsteps. I hear her step out of the way of the bang and charge at me. I put up my shield and charge at her planning to Shield Bash her. I feel her sword recoil off of my shield and I hear her stagger. I quickly fire my gun at her staggering footsteps as I run at her presence. I hear her fall to the ground, but I hear her light some firecrackers to throw at me. I quickly back away and listen for the hissing of the fuse and wait to hear her scream for forgetting to throw them or something odd like that. To my disappointment I hear her throw them at me as she gets up. I narrowly avoid the hissing fuse and charge at what I assume to be her neck with my arm as I ready my gun to shoot her in the head with and end the fight.I suddenly feel her sword hit me in the stomach and spins around to hit my gun hand knocking it out. I use this opportunity to Shield Bash her stunning her already dizzy self and put my sword to her chest. "Okay now that I won how about we deal with the paint in my eyes?" I say partly hoping she won't continue so I can wash out my eyes. "DAMN IT!" I hear her yell. "I lost again! Why can't I win! I AM NOT WEAK!" I hear her scream in frustration as she throws her sword to the ground and storms out. I guess that's a no to helping me… I guess we all have issues. Just hers involves having friends be blinded with pink paint. I suppose I can try the hose I saw outside. It's usually there. Even so the faucet should provide the water without killing me.

I find my way outside and find the hose. I detach it from the faucet and flush out my eyes getting some water on my shirt but I can change later. I then hear Seirnity scream in terror and fear. I quickly run over to see about six or seven wolf-like creatures in front of Serene. "Aahh schoo! Go on get! Get! Serene-Chan doesn't taste good!"... How did I know she was going to say that? The Wolves seem to look at each other before one of them lunges at her. Just as I run to save her, someone else in white shows up and attacks it for me. " A Innocent Maiden screams and A Gallant Knight shall appear. That's how things go in this scenario. Isn't it?" It's that guy… Actually I don't know this guys name. "If it is a fight you're after then come to me for I am Signales Alcast! You will fall by my blade!" Oh now I know his name. I've heard the Alcast family is all skilled soldiers and fighters. Maybe having him help will be good for us. I quickly run over and join them with my sword seemingly ignores Alcast as She roundhouse kicks a wolf who's about to bite Sir Alcast in the back. "You should pay more attention Mr. Brave Knight you're not gonna win me over by being killed while showing off!" she says rather coldly. "Relax. I'm not here to win over any women. I'm here to help a fellow cadet who is improperly equipped. Now let us do this right!" He says as he attacks another Wolf. I run over and deliver the finishing blow. "These things won't be easy with these weapons. Lets try working together. Serene try blinding them with your paintballs, Sir Alcast you and I will attack the blinded Wolf. If we're lucky we can kill them quickly or at least survive until a Guard arrives to save our bacon." I tell the both of them. "Right I'll blind them for you!" she says shooting three of them in the face blinding them. Sir Alcast nods as we synchronize our attack crushing the wolves skull between our swords. We then move along as he kills one of them and I kill the other. Four down three more to go! The one near Serene gets up to try to bite her again but she throws lit firecrackers in it's face and then breaks it's neck with her Shield "I am Seirnity Sora, The Knight of Love and Passion! I NOT BE BEATEN BY THESE POORLY TRAINED MUTTS!" Well… It seems me and her will get along wonderfully. With her neck breaking ability and my kill anything that moves skill we would be the ultimate team! "Good job! Now try euthanizing the rest, Knight of Love and Passion." Sir Alcast says messing with her nickname by layering it in sarcasm as I crush another Wolves Skull. Serene blinds the last one then Shield Bashes it into the air, I Upthrust stabbing it and sending it further in the air, Sir Alcast then jumps up to the roof of the Training Hall and then jumps off of it to finish it off. He does a powerful downward strike and smashes into the ground giving his sword the splinter treatment. "All right. We managed to make it mostly unscathed." I say staring at Signales' sword which is now a hilt. "Yes well I'm going to bed and seeing if I can bother the Quartermaster about a new sword. I'd rather not deal with HER again if I can avoid it." He says as he walks off. I better go and change out of these wet clothes. I feel like I'm forgetting something… Must be my imagination.

Serene suddenly runs up and hugs me pressing her breasts against me. "Wow that was really scary, good thing you were around to help me! We make great team Ari-Chan!" She says excitedly. Ari-Chan? What the hell is this? Some Cheap Manga? "Where in the hell did you get the idea to call me Ari-chan?" As far as I know I haven't told her that very few people call me Ari. "Well I thought we were close enough that I could give you a nickname as well. That and seeing how cute you are with your bra visible through your wet shirt I had to give you a cute nickname." Well it could've been worse… I quickly cover my chest with my arms. Pervert! "Have you forgotten? Lest the Teaching of Crimson Escape thee. Raise! Raise to your true name! Raise Ari-" I drop to my knees holding my head in pain as the voice in my head yells at me suddenly. "Ari-Chan are you alright!? What's wrong!?" The voice disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared. I force myself to stand and look at Serene. "I'm fine, We should tell a Guard about the breech and get some sleep." I tell her as I try to regain my composure. "We should take you to Bachmel to make sure you're alright." She says concerned. "We need to let the Guards know of the breech first. I'm fine." I really am fine. "Well if you say so. I forgot something in the Training Hall meet you back at the Barracks 'kay?" Figures. I have to do it by myself. "Alright see you there." I tell her as I walk literally four feet before seeing a group of Knights. "Hi there. If you're the Guards you're late. There is a broken fence somewhere nearby. If you could take care of it i'm sure everyone would be greatful," I tell the Guards. After that they disperse and I go to the Barracks, Change,crawl into bed and see if I can't get some rest before the wake-up call.


	5. Chapter 5 Training Irregularity

Arisana's POV

" **ARIKA! Call my name and acknowledge your true allegiance! Your true allegiance to me: The Gremlin King Tinkinzar!** " I quickly wake up to the voice. It's a voice full of anger and malice. I open my eyes and sit up. I yawn when suddenly the wake-up call cuts my yawn off and surprises me. I then get up and walk over to Serene. Since she's still asleep I need to wake her up. I decide since shaking her worked yesterday it should work today. I grab her shoulders and start shaking her, "Hmm just a five more minutes" she groans… Well what now? I decide since I'm not in the mood to deal with this I rip the blankets off of the bed. To find out that she's in her lingerie.. I would throw the blankets back on but she does need to wake up. "Hmm shut the window Amber-Chan…" she groans again.I am not in the mood for this! I grab her arm and rip her out of the bed and to the floor. "Wake up!" I yell at her. "Whaaa!" she yells as she falls to the ground. "What's the big deal Ari-Chan?" She asks now finally awake."If you don't wake up I'm going to leave you behind!" I tell her. "Wa-Wait let me get dressed first!" she says as take off her lingerie in front of me to quickly get dressed. I quickly turn away from her and and grab my training weapons… Wait a second. I have my Wooden Sword and my Firecrackers but where is my gun? "No need to be so shy Ari-Chan, haven't you ever undressed in front of other women?" she says as she finishes dressing I presume. "The only women to see me naked have been my Mom and my Maid." I tell her as I equip my weapons. "How about College and Middle School though, I undress in front of my friends and all the time and occasionally in front my Sister." She says shamelessly. Well it's surprising that she isn't a stripper for a job. "White Rose Academy gave me my own room and I'm an only child." I tell her coldly. "Well you sure have a lucky Maid since she's allowed to see you naked. Well I'm dressed let go!" Whatever. Not like I care. "She's not that lucky. I barely notice her existence." I lie to her as I walk past her to the outside so I can go to the Training Hall for some training and go to the Quartermaster to buy a new gun.

As soon as we arrive and get into formation Capitain Olzo looks rather cross. "It has come to my attention that trusting you with weapons was a mistake. Less than 24 hours and one of you has already broken your sword, Signales, since you've decided to take responsibility for whoever truly did it I m going to tell you all hope is not lost. He then hands him an extra gun. You'll now be a Gunner. Like Daxen you will be at the back of the party far away from the action giving support to your teammates." Now that I think about it the gun he gave him looks like my gun but I'm going to stay quiet. He then suddenly readies his guns. "I'm not going to sit in the back like some coward… I'm going to show that pompous fool Echo how things are truly done!" He then opens fire on the poor captain, I quickly try to step out of formation but trip on my own feet and hear the voice from this morning. " **ARIKA! Call my name and acknowledge your true allegiance! Your true allegiance to me: The Gremlin King Tinkinzar! REMEMBER! REMEMBER ME! THE TIME IS NOW!** "

?'s POV

Finally I can breathe again. I could never forget my King. Course now isn't the time to reminisce. I quickly rip a pipe out of a nearby wall and run at the young plebeian. I swing with all my strength sending him into another wall. I then turn to the rest of the fools. I run at one of them and hit her in the ribs. I then run at another one and smack him in the knee and hear a bullet ricochet off of the pipe. I then turn to the man. He is holding a strange looking gun with a blade. I look at my pipe… He shot it in half. I quickly throw the Pipe at him and dash after it. As expected he shoots it away as I punch him in his chest. Suddenly I feel a horrid burning in my back and then I am smacked to the ground, I notice someone standing with a odd looking gun with glowing purple liquid dripping from the gun. "Feron! I had it handled. Now hurry up and get to Bachmel to take care of that liquid! I'll take this back before we have to erase the rest of them." Who is Feron? Where am I?

Arisana's POV Several hours later

My head feels all frizzy. "Ari-Chan thank God you're ok!" Serene says to me who's sitting right next to my bed. "Where am I? What happened? What in the hell am I wearing?" I ask in both fear and alarm. "You're in the Medical Bay. You were taken in after you took down Sir Alcast who went nuts. Also you're wearing a Medical Gown, which by the way you look really cute in especially with your top almost falling off..." She answers. "Actually that was a hallucination." A woman with fiery red hair and glasses says. "In case you weren't paying attention I'm the Medical Professional Doctor Ostrum P. Bachmel. I'm the smoking hot Doctor who is often called Nurse… I don't really know why but then again I haven't been in touch with the younger generation ever since I was part of it." I think she means she's a Hello Nurse… She is quite attractive though. "Sorry about rambling there. As I was saying there was a chemical weapon mixup and a lot of the young kids in your group fainted. I'm just making sure you're okay and your vitals are all nominal. It seems the weapon was rather weak this time at least." I smile and look up at her, "So what about Training?" She sighs. "No Training for you or anyone in your unit for the next 2 days. The Training Hall needs to be properly aired out and sterilized before you can take part in Weapons Training once more. By the way you're fatigues are ready. I want you to change into them and get some more rest. Okay? Tomorrow you might feel a bit lightheaded but the meds I will give you take care of that without any issues." I then notice that she's right. Serene instead of wearing her usual blue attire she has a grey outfit on. Serene and Bachmel both leave the room and I change into the gray long sleeved shirt with the symbol of the order on the front of it, and some grey slacks. We even have Order Issued steel toed combat boots. They come back in after I change. "Now get some rest you two. There's a lot of learning to do tomorrow." She says as Serene and her walk back in. "I'm gonna take a shower wanna join me?" Serene asks out of the blue. "Um sure I guess." I respond timidly. "You know you shouldn't be too shy we do have group showers so you gonna be around a lot of naked girls. But since we haven't taken a shower since we got here, and probably no one is using it. So you could get to the idea by being naked with me before being in a room with thirty or so naked women." She says. I feel my face become very hot at that realization. "Hold in your happiness girl. As far to my knowledge the group showers only have enough room for about fourteen people."Bachmel says. "Doesn't matter she turns into a tomato by just by being around me while I change clothes in the morning." she replies completely casualty. "Actually Doc it is proven by science that apples are brighter than tomatoes. The reason she turns red is because she's the least experienced at seeing girls naked." She responds to Bachmel as I pull the pillow over my head. I just want to take my shower and go to bed. "Well doesn't matter apple or tomato, the point is she need to get used to the idea so it makes sense for her to practice with a friend than a stranger." Serene says shamelessly. "No need to point out the obvious but you've known eachother for about three days, You're more of a stranger than her friend." Bachmel points out. "We may not have been together that long, but not only am her only friend at this boot camp we also share a very powerful relationship of destiny!" No! Don't mention that! I quickly lunge forward and cover her mouth with my hand. "Well we're going now. See ya!" I say as I start dragging her out. "Have fun girls." I hear Bachmel say as I walk away from the door.


	6. Chapter 6 Lovers in the rain

After that embarrassing conversation with Bachmel. We walk toward the Shower building. "So you sure you're ready for this? You're not gonna pass out on me or something right?" Serene asks. I nod feeling the urge to run away. "Yeah I'm not going to pass out, Last thing I need is to pass out in the shower around you." I say sharply glaring at her. "Oh you don't need to worry Ari-Chan, I'll be sure to take great care of you while we're in the shower." She says in a flirtatious tone. "No need, I can take care of myself your help isn't necessary." I tell her hoping to get this done quickly as we near the entrance. "Jeez Ari-Chan you don't to be so timid, it's not like I'm planning to rape you or anything, just want to help you get over some of your shyness so it won't be a hindrance in the future." She replies in a way that actually sounds sincere. "It's not that I'm worried about that. I'm just being cautious just more so than usual." I tell her so she doesn't think I'm being over paranoid. "You don't need to worry. Trust me when you get used to it, it's actually really fun to shower with your friends. I did it all time back in college we even helped to clean each other, and sometimes compared sizes." She says which makes my face become even hotter. "Sorry to say Serene but I'm not going to compare sizes with you ever. I'm just going to take my shower and get some sleep." I say quickly as I try to ignore the volcanic heat my face is in. "Uh you say something Ari-Chan? You fell behind for some reason. Let's get into the building already." Serene says from ahead of me as I realize I stopped walking when she told me what she does with her friends. I quickly run in and choose a random Locker to put my clothes in. I then dash into the shower area, Thankfully it isn't very full right now only about three other people aside from myself and Serene when she gets here. It's seems like they're almost done too,

I of course quickly start up my shower and enjoy the feeling of a nice hot shower for the first time in a few days. I took a shower before I got ready to leave so I desperately need this. I suddenly hear the shower right next to mine turn on when I turn to see who it is, it of course has to be Serene out of all people completely naked. This is actually the first time I actually have seen her naked considering all the other times I turned around as soon as she starts stiping. Although I'll never say it out loud she actually has a pretty nice body… Wait what a minute! What am I thinking I'm not some perverted old man! I've to look away or else she'll notice. "So do you like what you see Ari-Chan." She says catching me red handed staring at her. "Sort of I guess. Why? Does it matter?" I ask quickly reacting in alarm. "Heh heh you're so cute when you're embarrassed, by the way you have really sexy body Ari-chan." She replies playfully. I quickly cover my chest with my arms. "So? Why do you care?" I quickly say as I notice the water starts to feel cold against my warm body. "What? Just complimenting your flawless body, and admiring your well endowed chest. What so wrong with that?" She says still in her flirtatious voice. I notice despite the water feeling cold my body feels like it's on fire and my heart is beating rapidly. "There's nothing wrong with it I suppose. Just don't stare. It's rude." I say chastising both her and myself… "Alright I will try not stare too much if it's too embarrassing. But if you want you can stare all you want at me since you seem to enjoy it. Tee hee." she says seemingly not embarrassed by all of this. I return my focus to the shower as I start soaping my body trying not to stare at her as one of the girls leaves. "Aha this shower feels soooo good this is just what I needed. Hey Ari-Chan think you can help scrub my back?" Serene suddenly asks. "I thought we weren't going to stare at eachother. Now you want me to scrub your back so I'll end up staring at you anyway? No way." I tell her coldly. "Well I don't have a problem with you staring at me. Plus if you think about it's in your best interest because with you behind me I won't be able to stare at you." She replies logically. I quickly fold. "Fine fine. If you'll just keep your hands off of me." I say as I move behind her. I quickly start soaping her back hating the fact that I have to physically touch her for this. God this is so embarrassing I can feel my heart rate go up and I'm breathing heavily. The worse part is that her skin actually feels quite nice, it's soft and smooth her skin is perfect...Oh God why am I thinking such perverted things? "You ok back there Ari-chan you're breathing pretty hard." She says not realizing She is at fault for why I feel so strange. "Don't worry about it. I'm just not used to this. My Maid normally does this for me." I say lying slightly as I continue soaping her back. As I continue to wash her back I almost go too far down to the bottom but quickly pull back as not to accidentally grab her ass. Dammit why do I feel so hot and why am thinking of such perverted things, I need to calm down I'm just washing her back for God's sake! "Well, well Ari-Chan is enjoying this a bit too much huh? You almost groped my butt back there. Could it be that Ari-Chan's a pervert herself?" She says slyly noticing my unusual behaviour. "Well it technically is a part of your back. I'm just doing what you wanted me to do." I can't fucking believe this! "Well if that's the case why did you stop, it is part of my back after all so don't forget to soap it as well Tee Hee." She says with her playful voice. FUCK WHY DID I SAY THAT! Now I have to touch her ass! "Well I'm going to let you deal with that. After all I'm nowhere near close enough to you to do that." Please let that save me! "You want to don't you? After all you were already about to do it, so why don't you go ahead. You want to see what it feels like riiight." She says in a way that makes my heart skip a beat. Dammit my body now feels even hotter now...but some reason it's even hotter… Down… There. Fuck am I actually getting turned on by this embarrassing situation?! "That's something you're supposed to deal with. I'm not going to do it!" I say as I return to my own shower trying to remember which one turns on the cold water. "Well if you say so, but know I would've let you. Too bad for you I guess, I'll just have to wash my own ass." She says as she starts to wash her ass. I now find myself looking away from my shower and now looking at her washing her ass, looking escespcaily at her ass. I also notice the heat in between my legs get more intense. NO NO NO! DAMMIT ARISANA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT! I quickly turn one of the faucets raining ice cold water on me. I also try to keep my eyes focused on well nothing as I keep them averted from her. Must. Look. Away! Hmm I don't hear Serene's shower any more, is she done? I look to see that she not there anymore thank Go-. "Surprise Attack!" I suddenly hear from behind me as I suddenly feel warm hands grab my boobs! "Sorry Ari-Chan but I have to know who's bigger me or you!" She says more excited than usual. Oh God what do I do now! I feel so strange with her hands groping me. The worst part is that my nipples are hard from the cold water, and now she's feeling them! No wait that's not that worst part, the worst is now I feel wet down there and I know that's NOT the water. Who would think any of this would actually feel good. "EEEH damn Ari-Chan why is the water so cold you're gonna catch a cold like this, let's just turn on some hot water...there." She says as she turns the hot water back on." She continues to feel my boobs a bit more. "Hmm aww darn yours are bigger than mine." Hmm what did she say it's hard to think right now something about me being bigger or something. I quickly pry her hands off of me and push her back. "I told you I'm not going to compare sizes. Why are you so forceful?" I say managing to barely hang on to the rock that is my sanity, though I start to stare at her breasts. "Oh dammit you right Ari-Chan I went way too far back there. I'm so sorry I know you're not used to this type thing, but after the all the other girls left I couldn't control myself anymore. I'm a terrible friend." she says apologetically looking like she's about to cry. Damn it. Way to make me feel guilty. "I should apologize as well. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Don't cry please." If she starts crying it'll be the worst thing so far. After all I already feel guilty for secretly enjoying what she did to me. "But you're right I shouldn't of done that, not without your permission at least." She replies at least she doesn't look like she's about to cry anymore. "Could you please forgive me?" She says in an apologetic tone that is just too damn cute. Damn it I'm still staring at her boobs. I feel something snap inside me as I suddenly lunge out at her and embrace her to connect our lips. "Ari-Cha-a!" She tries to say something but my attack prevents her from doing so. What is this feeling? It's like volts of electricity flowing through my body, why am I feeling this? Her lips are so warm and soft I can also feel her breath against face which only gets me more excited. I can also feel my breast touch hers which by now my nipples are still hard but not because of the water since it's no longer cold. I suddenly feel something warm and moist slip into my mouth. I then realizes that it's Serene's tongue as both of our tongues began to move around in each others mouths. What's going on? Why does this so good? Oh God I've got to stop this now before it goes too far! What would happen if someone else came in!? I quickly push her off as I quickly reaffirm my grip on my sanity. "Whoa! That was intense I think was about to go crazy there Ari-chan! What about you did you also feel the intense energy when we were kissing? I think my head's still fuzzy from it!" She says her face and body bright red. Could it be she felt the same as I did? I quickly run out into the changing area and dry off. I then change into a set of fatigues and run back to the barrack. I then dive into my bed trying to forget everything that just happened, but fail to get any sleep thanks to not being able to calm down.


	7. Chapter 7 Construct Battle

After failing to get any sleep for hours I finally give up and start walking around the Camp. Since it's the middle of the night Serene is probably training. I don't know why she would be training in these circumstances but it's probably her style. As I head toward the Training Hall I happen to hear Serene yelling at someone. "Dammit shut up already! You will not touch her you Bastard!" Who is she yelling at? Not that it matters if someone's in trouble it's our duty as Knights to help! I quickly run to the Training Hall and see Serene standing alone on the blood covered floors. "Serene you okay? Who were you yelling at?" I ask her partly worried about her and partly to hope she will forget what happened earlier like I'm trying too. "Huh? Oh um hey Ari-chan… How long were you there?" Serene asks awkwardly. Looks like she was really beating the crap out the training dummy for some reason. I hope it's not because of what I did in the shower. "I haven't been here too long but I did hear something like 'Don't touch her' and stuff like that. So who were you screaming at?" I ask her. "Um don't worry about it... It's nothing heh heh." Serene quickly replies actually looking nervous for some reason. "Are you sure? Well you still didn't answer my original question. Are, You. Okay?" I say my question as clearly as possible so I show my annoyance without yelling at her. "Umm… Hey so I need to ask you something. How do you feel about me? You know considering what happened in the shower and all." Serene asks obviously trying to change the subject. "I like you. Now quit trying to change the subject." I tell her my temper starting to run. "...Well when we kissed back there I felt a special connection with you. I'm just wondering if you felt it or not…" She says still avoiding the question. Is she alright or is there actually something wrong with her? She's not acting like her normal self. "Yeah I felt a connection:Your tongue in my mouth. Now why are you dodging my question?" I tell her flatly. Just answer the question already! "Umm what was the question again?" She asks. "The question was are you alright? My new Question is why do you keep dodging it?" I remind her trying not to get angry. "Oh that what you were asking huh? Well I'm perfectly fine never better heh heh." She finally answers though it doesn't look like she's being honest. "You sure?" I say trying to be cute. "Yes absolutely!" She quickly replies. I then notice something odd in the floor. I quickly walk over to it and use my sword to leverage it open. "Huh there's a basement here?" Serene asks. I ignore her and open it the rest of the way and walk down into the basement. Once there I discover nothing of importance except for a gigantic screen in the wall. As soon as I step off of the stairway I hear rattling of metal. A figure raises up from a pile of metal in the upper left corner of the room. It has an exoskeleton of a miner's uniform with red pieces of Armor. "Intruder detected. State your purpose." Oh it was one of those Robot Security Sentries. I thought it would've been something dangerous, I ignore the robots repeated message and look around the semi empty room until I hear a blade power up. "Intruder confirmed. Type: Gremlin. Danger Level:Medium High. Initiating execution procedures!" I quickly dodge it's coming attack and use my wooden sword to damage it's hand. I manage to get behind it and smack the hard outer shell of the body, Suddenly multiple paintballs cover the faceplate "Ari-Chan! Whats going on? Why is that thing attacking you?!" Serene asks with her weapons ready. "I don't know! It just started attacking me. Try aiming for the hands!" Serene starts shooting at the hands "You sure that this will work?" She asks. "I hope it will!" It actually does work as she shoots off one of the fingers and ruins it's grip on the sword. I then pick it up and slash it diagonally. I then notice the sword is blue and crackles with electricity and it's shaped like a Machete. After I kill it other's start rising up. "Threat Detected. Classification:Gremlin. Threat Level: Medium High. Lead Unit Compromised. Activating:Execution Method #7." They all charge at me at once. "ARI-CHAN!" I hear Serene yell as she jumps down into the basement landing on top of one the robots. Serene then tears out the circuitry of the poor robot and takes it's sword. Well that wasn't normal but I don't care right now. I quickly chop another one in two and then continue slicing them all until we're the only ones left standing. "How you handling Serene?" I ask starting to run low on strength. " **These Pathetic machines are no match for** _ **my**_ **power.** " Serene answers maliciously. I notice her voice is a bit deeper than before, and her eyes are red. "Serene are you sure you're all right?" I ask her wondering what she's thinking. Serene gives me a devious smile " **Don't worry Ari-Chan I'm perfectly healthy.** " She says as she walks closer to me. Suddenly a hidden garage-like door opens in the back of the room and a giant Robot walks out. It has a monitor for a face and is Wielding a really long fancy looking rapier and a short fat black saber. We suddenly appear on the screen. I almost expect Serene to mention something about being on TV but I don't care at the moment. "You not allowed here. Area Forbidden." Suddenly a reticle appears on the monitor screen and locks onto me. "Enemy type: Gremlin. Tribe: Unknown. Threat level: Medium High." The Reticle turns from green to yellow and then back to green. It then moves to Serene. "Enemy Type: Fiend. Tribe: Unknown. Threat Level: High. Exterminate with extreme prejudice." What the hell? Why does it read her as a Fiend? Isn't she a Human? Not only that but why in the hell is she execute with extreme prejudice? It then decides to run at us readying it's long rapier. Serene and I quickly separate to avoid the attack. I slide under the rapier and she dodges the giant black slicer. Once on the other side we see it fall on it's face. It's hilarious but my imminent health suggests against laughing at it. " **How sad this pathetic piece of Isoran Technology is just a clumsy Canti."** Serene comments. "Well it's probably down here for a reason." I say after all they don't shove just any obedient and loyal Mecha Knights into a hidden basement unless they are defective. Hence why I ignored the first one. " **I'll take out the arm that has the Shadow Weapon it would would be VERY bad if that were to touch you. You take out the arm with the Piercing Weapon and keep that blasted thing away from me!** " Serene commands. I quickly run at the Robot and slash it's arm but the armor plating is too thick! I then quickly slice a line in the center body so I can get to the Core and Destroy it attacks the arm with the shadow weapon but to her disappointment she has the same result me. The robot then tries to punch her but she ducks under it " **Impudent piece of junk! How dare you strike at** _ **ME!**_ " the robot then tries to stab her with it's her with it's rapier "Must exterminate with extreme prejudice! Exterminate! Must eliminate with extreme prejudice!" Serene dodges the sword and then strikes the same spot I hit opening it's chest further exposing its Core. "DANGER PRIMARY POWER SOURCE EXPOSED!" The robot says as it's screen flashes red with warnings flooding the screen. I quickly dash to it and stab it's Core with my Electric Weapon causing an Overload causing it to explode. I'm perfectly fine. I look to Serene. " **Ari-Chan you're so cool you managed to kill that Clumsy Canti. Are you hurt?** " She says as she walk toward me with that unsettling smile. " **Let me check you to make sure you're not hurt. I'll make you feel** _ **all better.**_ " She says in a demonically seductive tone as she walks closer to me. I quickly step back from her. "I'm fine… Really." I say to her. " **What are you worried about? Ari-Chan you don't need worry my Mother is a Doctor she taught me all about first aid. I'll be sure to take** _ **real good care of you.**_ " She says as she walks closer with the same tone. I continue to step back from Seirnity(?). Since when was her hair Silver? I notice her eyes are glowing red now. "You okay Seirnity? You're acting weird." I say worried out of my mind. " **I'm perfectly fine Ari-chan.** _ **Let us become one.**_ " She answers still creeping the fuck out of me as closes the distance between us as put her hand on my cheeks and pulls me closer! I quickly try and push her back. "Come on Seirnity! Not now!" I yell at her accidentally. " **HMM WHAT NO! NOT NOW DAMMIT I'M SO CLOSE TO BEING FREE! AAARRRRAGHHHH!** " She screams as she holds her head as her hair and eye color return to normal and falls to the ground. I quickly make sure she's not bleeding, carry her back up the stairs, and run back to the Barracks. Since all of this weird shit happened I might want to keep a closer eye on her. I quickly put her in my bunk and crawl in next to her. I then pull the covers over us.


	8. Chapter 8 Monster Family Education

I wake up early as usual and feel something warm in my hand. "Again Maria? Well I don't mind." I say to my Maid… Wait a second! I'm not at home I'm at Camp Vale. If I'm at the camp then what the hell am I grabbing?! "Not now Amber-Chan let get me some more sleep…" I suddenly here Serene say. It's now that realize the warm thing I'm grabbing is Serene. I try to flex my hand a couple of time only to realize the thing I'm grabbing is not only warm but soft...Oh my god. I'm groping Serene. I quickly pull my hand away and end up falling out of the bed. "Kyaa!" I scream as I fall to the ground. "Hmmmm, geez Amber-Chan you're sure active… We can do foreplay later let me sleep some more…" Serene groans still partly asleep. I swear to God that's all she thinks about and who the hell is Amber, and why the fuck is this bitch the first person she talks about in the morning? I don't even know why it makes so angry when she calls me Amber-Chan that bitch! I quickly stand and dust myself off. I quickly change into some of my new fatigues and equip my Sword, Firecrackers, and shield. I then hear a loud Gunshot. I run outside to see a blonde woman in Fatigues with a little kite shield pinned on her shirt. She's holding a large gun with a Navy Blue barrel. I quickly run back in as everyone is scrambling to get dressed and running outside with the exception of Serene. I run over to her and start shaking her. "SEIRNITY WAKE UP!" I yell at her to be heard over the chaos in the Barrack. "ARAHH!" She screams as she falls off the bed and on to the ground with a thud. "Geez Ari-Chan why don't try waking me in a more traditional way?" She asks me for whatever reason. "I've tried traditional ways before. They didn't work." I tell her since I did try on the first day. "NO! That's not what I mean, I mean more like how a hero awakens her princess after rescuing her from the Evil Demon God." She replies with sparkles in her eyes. "Yeah. That's not going to happen. Ever." I tell her flatly. "Why not? Can't you just kiss me again? The kiss from last time was amazing!" she says bringing that up again. "Can you stop bringing that up? Anyway get dressed and ready we have to get going." I then hear another gunshot. "Move it you lazy brats! I don't have all day!" The woman sounds like Dezna. "Alright time to get ready for another day training! Time to become a powerful Knight YAY!" She says excitedly as she strips to change in her fatigues. Her lingerie has a camouflage pattern. I can't believe I'm watching her. Then again she's something better to watch than the chaos that the barracks are in. After she's done we run out and join the line-up.

"Alright you idiots. Since you're all dumb as sheep I'll introduce myself again. I am Dezna of the Recon Rangers. As of today I am your instructor until Olzo returns from taking a vacation at the local hospital. Even though I would prefer to throw you all into a spike pit and teach the ones that escape alive they want me to cover Monster family Basics. So lets get to the classroom." She then leads us to the Castle and to one the lower basement floors that have the classrooms. After we all take our seats she then fires her gun again getting everyone's attention. "Alright now listen because of our scatterbrained higher-ups they want me to explain this." She then picks up a helmet with a black sheet of glass over the front and open portions of the helmet. "This is a Mining Helmet. Sadly the tech won't be ready and finalized for a while. This is a Version 2.3 helmet. This will protect you from almost anything expect from a Moroi War Machine's bullet ripping through your skull because you got careless. Now then the Scientists said some scientific Blah blah blah. I don't really give a shit about." She then throws it behind her. "Now I'm going to start on about some stuff I need coffee for. Anyway I'll start with Damage Classifications. Now who here payed any attention in school and knows what damage is?" She asks hoping to get someone to raise their hand. "Damage is how much you hurt something isn't it?" Some guy answers. "Great job. Now for that obvious answer that shows that you aren't as big an idiot as I thought. Now who can tell me what damage means for us Knights?" She asks hoping to get another answer. "It means how much we can take before we kick the bucket." Another guy answers. "That's correct. Now does anybody know how many damage types there are and what they're Identified as?" She asks again. Something tells me she's doing this because she is either really worried we're dumb as sheep or she really doesn't know what she's supposed to tell us about. "There are four damage types. These are Normal damage, which is when the attack has no Special Attributes. It's power comes from brute force. Elemental which is when the attack is powered by one or more of Four Elements, Shock, Freeze, Fire and Earth. Shadow Damage which is powered by Negative Thoughts and Emotions. Finally there is Piercing Damage which is caused by Stabby Weapons." I hear Serene out of all people say. "Good. Now sense I'm sure everyone was paying attention to that I'm going to go over what that means for us. Now as I'm sure you all know what monsters are I'm going to tell you about them." Suddenly an image of a wolf appears on the smartboard she's standing in front of. This is what is known as a Wolver. They are a monster of the Beast family. Members of the Beast family are of the Piercing damage type. Because of this Knights originally went after them with Elemental damage type weapons but because of that an unexpected evolution made them so resistant to these weapons that Knights actually considered running away except for one person. A young fencer by the name of Gottfried. During a mission in the forest to secure zoning for the Kruitz Museum. His Majesty did truly appreciate the arts. While they were marking the area for clear cutting a pack of wild Wolvers appeared lead by their Alpha. His entire Squad ran for the hills to ready C.L.E.A.R. which is an ancient Cannon Laser Emitter with Atomic Radiation. If they were going to stop their mission they would have to be Microwaved for it. Gottfried refused the Direct Order and charged at them with his Swift Flourish and his Flamberge." Two rapier-like weapons appear on the board. One of them is a standard looking iron rapier with a D-guard and the other is slightly shorter with a red band near the top and the Symbol for fire on the umbrella shaped guard. "As you can guess it wasn't an easy battle. The little Fencer lost his left eye and had one of his shoulders rendered useless. Though we found a new way to combat the Beast Overpopulation. As a Fencer's weaponry consists of light piercing weapons we sent those furry bastards back to a tolerable number. Gottfried gained great commendation and eventually became a Spiral Captain. Now that he was free to go on missions of his choosing he went on Missions that involved him against the very things he despised. In just 32 years he went from a bumbling Fencer to a General. Then as he had committed mass genocide against the Wolvers which at the time was a hell of an achievement. He had armor made from the last Golden Wolver. These are extinct now but they were called the Messenger's of the Purity Goddess and Goddess of the Harvest Serenity. Though since they are now extinct it is assumed she abandoned us. Gottfried the Gold is now one of the three High Generals. The Others are Sylvia the White and Karen the Black. Now as I'm sure you know Karen the Black got her title from the Annihilation of the Evil Island Society of Ur. Which was populated by Fiends." An image of an odd purple four winged bat appears on the smartboard. "This type of Fiend is known as a Grever. Fiends are members of the Shadow damage type and are resistant to their own toxic aura. The best way to penetrate their darkness is to use Piercing Weapons. Karen having done the slaughter of the entire Fiend population of the island and destroyed it solo she was promoted to High General for her diligence and cold precision. However her likeness to her twin sister Sylvia was lost as her hair had turned black and her eyes turned purple. Now to continue to the other member of the Shadow damage type and that is the Undead family." A large armored figure appears on screen. "This type of Undead is referred to as a Dreadnaught and are the hardest to kill. These evil bastards are also resistant to the same Dark Magic that brought them back from the dead. In order to put the dead back to rest you have to reunite them with the energies of the earth. Elemental weapons are the best for this annoying type of enemy. Now as we all know there used to be a large city called Almiria. As this city was a major trading hub it had it's own type of Diplomatic Immunity. However one day many years ago a Duke by the name of Van had tried to assassinate the king and had run to Almiria. Sylvia and the rest of her squad had been ordered to hunt him down and kill him but the mission was very hard. They couldn't let themselves be seen so under the cover of darkness they flew through the streets of the busy city. As people had spotted them there were many deaths. Because of the casualty count Almiria had been turned into a bloody mortuary. The mission was called a success but had been called the Almirian Massacre by the people and the papers. In order to erase this blemish the king had ordered it destroyed. It was cut from the main continent and drifted to where Ur was at the time. As Ur had returned to the ocean so had Almiria." An odd furry person appears on screen. The fur is blonde. "Alright kids I'm gonna be blunt with you. Hate these furry fuckers. They are called Gremlins and are currently the only race in the whole galaxy with an arsenal to make even the King be fearful. Our King is scared of only three things. Which is total annihilation and Gremlins. Nobody knows what the third one is." Then a pink gooey cube appears on the board. "Well now we get to Slimes… Instead of telling you the Hazards of dealing with these gooey creeps I'm going to show you." An old movie of what looks like a mission in the Slimy Marshlands in the island of Jaka. The video opens with a squad of knights in the marshland walking through the muck. Then suddenly pink spikes pop up from the ground brutally killing most of the Knights. The only survivor is a female Knight who had most of her armor and clothes destroyed leaving her exposed. Then a pink cube shaped blob appears before the poor girl, the girl tries to attack this monster but her arm gets stuck in the pink slime. The Slime then immobilizes the girl as its gelatinous body forms a tentacle. It then forces her to spread her legs as it forces it's tentacle into the poor girl. To our horror the slime burtaly rapes the female knight and kills her by stabbing her with multiple spikes that come from the tentacle that raped her… We are doomed. Thankfully Dezna now continues her lecture. "As you saw this is what happens to recruits who get careless. These were fully trained knights who had been fatigued by carrying their heavy equipment through the humid swamps and weren't paying attention when they were killed. Now know that if this does happen to you I won't spare your families the embarrassment of what happened to you. Now to the point. Because of their gooey bodies they are impervious to Piercing damage and as you've seen they output piercing damage better than anyone has ever seen, They are weak against Shadow damage which bypasses their gelatinous body and attacks their core directly. Now that I've taught you all about these Monsters I'm going to let you stew over this for tonight and really think about if you want to be a Knight or run away, I'm not going to waste my breath belittling a coward so there will be no judgement." With that she then fires her gun one last time before leaving. Everyone walks out of the room with the exception of Serene who is sleeping… How on Isora do you sleep through something as horrifying as what we just watched? At least I took notes. I quickly pull her out her her seat by her arm. Since she is still asleep I decide to ram heads with her to wake her up. "OW!" She screams in pain as she wakes up. Her head is harder than I thought my head now hurts too. "You awake?" I ask as I rub my head a little with my free hand which has my notebook. "Yeah I'm awake you know the best way to wake me is with a kiss." She replies. I sigh. "I know I just don't care." I tell her. "You're mean Ari-Chan!" She pouts. "Whatever. Let's head to the Mess Hall for some dinner and maybe I'll let you leech some notes off of me if you get me some tea." I say to tempt her. "Ok!" she says happily. After that a knight walks over to us. "Cadet Abstra. Captain Olzo would like to meet with you once he is released and would like you to have this." He then hands me a small green Kite shield with a tented line in the middle. "Thank you." I tell the Knight. "I'll deliver your message to him." With that he leaves and Serene follows me as we get some food. As we start eating I hand her my notebook. "All the notes are in there. Just copy them down and you'll be fine." I tell her as I savor the flavor of the food that the Cook screwed up on,,, It has a unique taste. I then stare at the pink cube sitting on the food table making sure it won't move. Try it you pink Bastard! "Hmm, you want some of my strawberry jello Ari-Chan?" She asks noticing me staring at her plate of concentrated evil. "How can you eat that? Weren't you paying any attention in class? Especially the Video." I complain to her. "Hmm? NOPE! I fell asleep shortly after answering Dezna's question about damage." She answers pretty cutely. I see. "Well hurry up and read through the notes." I wrote down everything that happened in the movie so even if she didn't watch it she can still know the horror of the video. Then she might throw her plate of jello at a wall or something interesting. Serene reads through her notes and copies them I assume though the way she is moving her pencil say otherwise. She then stop write, drawing whatever she's doing when she read over the video's notes. "Wait. Tentacle rape is real? I thought that only existed in hentai mangas?" she asks in surprise and takes another bite of jello. HUH?! What the Hell is wrong with her? Is she not fazed at all by this? "You're oddly calm and cool about the bane of women everywhere being real." I say coldly. "Well it is pretty scary but what if these things can be trained to not kill? THINK ABOUT IT! You would be able to train them to do you in any way you want with their tentacles that would amazing!" She says excitedly as her nose starts bleeding as starts drawing something with extreme speed. I can't believe this! With lightning speed I slap her. I then take my leave. I can't believe that bitch! I'll just take the rest of the day off. I don't know why but I feel really sleepy for some reason. I go to the Barrack and go to sleep pretty quickly.


	9. Chapter 9 Recon Ranger Training

I wake up feeling something in my lap. Huh? Why am I only in my lingerie? I sit up to see Serene's head lying on my lap. I quickly throw her off and see that she's not wearing panties… I then quickly go over to my bunk and change into a new set of fatigues. I then go back over and wonder how I'm going to wake her up… I can see it all… Down there. I don't why but I'm not mad at her for some reason. In fact all can think about is… Her for some reason. Maybe it won't hurt to kiss her again… Just to wake her I swear! It's not like I liked the last time or anything. It's just for her best interest that's all! I take a deep breath. Though this wouldn't be a very good time to be caught. I quickly cover her lower body with the blanket. I take few more deep breathes and close my eyes and lean closer to her face. Oh God this so embarrassing but for some reason I want to do this! My face warms up as I get close enough to feel her breathing. Well here I go. I press my lips against hers. I instantly enjoy the feel of her lips. I continue to kiss her as my body warms up. Oh why do I love this so much?! I decide to put my tongue into her mouth. This feeling is so amazing I don't wanna stop I want more! Maybe I could go further. I grab the blanket covering her lower body. Wait what am I thinking I can't go this far! But then this just payback for her groping me in the shower! I suddenly feel two fingers on my lips push me away from Serene. When I open my eyes I see Serene push me off gently. "Wow Ari-Chan didn't think you out of all people would try to rape me." She says softly. Serene the pulls me closer to her head "Not now Ari-Chan, wait for when we have more privacy." She whispers to me in really sexy tone. "What if I don't want to wait?" Suddenly Dezna walks in and fires her gun three times. I quickly run back over and equip my gear. I also quickly slap myself and run outside to join the line-up. Serene follows of course after getting dressed. "Alright everyone. Since class went so well yesterday and I am in need of a few young hands I'm going to have you all train to become Recon Rangers!"

We follow silently behind her until we reach a larger training hall than the one we use. She opens the doors and we enter to see how the Recon Rangers train way more seriously than us. Their training course looks like a giant death trap. It has spike traps, Sawblades trapdoors, pits, Firing Sentries, and even Crusher traps. "That's just the course we use to train our reaction times and learn to pay attention to our surroundings." Dezna noticed my staring? "Sorry. It's just surprising how serious the Recon Rangers are." She nods and we continue. After a while we pass a firing range filled with loud gunfire. "We Recon rangers specialize in weapons that can succeed in ripping off limbs if we wish it. Heavy Guns are necessary for this." She says loud enough to just barely be heard. As we continue we eventually reach a part of the training hall that would be familiar. There are a couple of men in fatigues fighting with real weapons. One of them is welding a sword that looks broken pieces of Iron being held together by blue energy. The other is holding a sword with a ridiculously huge blade and has a blue guard. "They're at it again." I hear Dezna say. "Recruits say hello to the Dueling Brothers of the Recon Rangers: Strongarm and Kira. When they aren't kicking each other they're actually more useful than I will ever give them credit for, The room where you'll be training is just a bit further. We walk past the men who seem to keep parrying each other. After another short walk we end up at a door that looks like it belongs in a nuclear testing facility. "This extremely thick looking door is all looks. It leads to the training room. Since you guys aren't there yet follow me." Dezna tells us before leading us to a normal looking door. We follow Dezna inside and the room fit's all of our squad even if there are about 20 of us, "This is the observation room kiddies. This is so I can observe those who are in the training room and monitor their progress. Alright since you are a gunner why don't you go first Signales? Your weapons will take the most time and I would hate to have you go last. He nods and leaves.

When he walks into the room things feel different. More tense somehow. I then see why, Signales is focusing intensely, Suddenly to my surprise the training room seems to transform into a lush forest. "BEAST TESTING. LEVEL: RECRUIT." I hear a computerized voice say. As a Wolver appears in the area Signales quickly shoots at it until it is defeated and shatters. Then a lizard like monster appears and grabs his arm with it's tongue. He uses it to pull it closer to him shooting at it with his free hand. It is then is defeated and shatters. The room then Changes to some ruins. "FIEND TESTING." A little purple devil appears. It then suddenly throws a Microwave at Signales. He simply drops his guns and catches it. "Sorry but I don't take junk from Monsters so take it back!" He says as he throws it back at the little devil. It tries to catch it and is flattened. It then shatters. Then a bloated flying imp-like creature appears and flies at Signales. He picks up the guns and nearly dodges getting bit, He then slides around to the back of the creature and starts firing until it shatters. Then a Greaver appears and fires a spray of bullets. He barely dodges under them and attacks suddenly blasting apart its wings. He then finishes it off with a final paintball. Suddenly a large stone looking Spiral Warden appears and nearly cleaves Signales' head. He dodges and tries shooting at it, The Shots are blocked by it's gigantic shield. He then tries punching the shield as the monster charges at him and slams him into the wall. He shakes off the blow and gets around the back of it and starts shooting at it, Though it seems he can't damage it at all. He then notices the butterfly that has been flitting around. It then lands on his arm. He simply shoots it killing it. He then blocks the other Monster's sword with his guns and vaults over it and starts shooting at it's back but nothing seems to be happening. Until after a while it shatters. He's breathing heavily… He can't continue. "Hey kid you need a breather?" He then shoots at the observation window. "Keep it coming! This isn't enough!" I was wrong apparently. "Your funeral kid." She says as the room changes again. It now resembles a Graveyard. "UNDEAD TESTING" A skeleton suddenly raises from the ground. Signales quickly shoots it to pieces. Even after it shatters he keeps shooting until a dragon skeleton monster appears sticking up from the ground. He quickly turns to that and destroys it. He then turns to a cute pink cat ghost like creature. The moment it turns to him it's cuteness disappears and opens it's mouth to bite him. He suddenly shoves his gun into it's mouth causing it to bite down on the gun. He then shoots at it until it shatters. A bomb headed skeleton pulls itself out of the ground. Signales just shoots at it's head causing it to explode! Then a Dreadnaught appears from the ground. It roars at him and tries impaling him. He barely dodges and runs up the spear. Once at the arm he jumps at the shoulder and kicks the skull off and lights one of his firecrackers. He quickly throws it in and shoots at the inside of it until it explodes. Then a red armored Knight enters the room. Through the wall?! What the Fuck?! "You! I'll erase you too!" He screams at it as he charges at it. He dodges it's stab as he shoots it in the head. He then steals the sword. "Thanks for the sword. I'll use it to kill you!" He then slashes it a couple dozen times when it finally shatters and he quickly picks up the gun he dropped and readies himself for the next attack. The room changes into an open field as a Slime appears. "SLIME TESTING." The robotic voice says as Signales starts firing at it. Though with it being a very strong cube of jello the shots have no effect. He then quickly abandons his Paintball magazines and loads a Firecracker in the barrel. He then fires it causing it to light and it actually sticks itself in it. He quickly takes aim and keeps his distance from it. When the firecracker explode he fires his other one and quickly reloads. The slime slowly starts to regenerate as his firework goes off and it shatters. Then a yellow blob with a purple sphere appears. Signales repeats the tactic and kills it the same way. Then an upside down drop shaped Slime thing appears and fires barbs at him. He dodges and runs up to it. He then kicks it and fires his firecrackers killing it. He then retrieves his magazines as the room morphs into a laboratory. "GREMLIN TESTING." I don't know why but I get really angry when I hear that. " _Now they'll get to see the true power of a Gremlin._ " Shut up Arika! A Gremlin wielding a giant wrench/hammer appears. It quickly runs at Signales and attacks. He quickly dodges and starts shooting. After a lot of paintballs it finally shatters. Another Gremlin appears wielding a lit torch. It launches a line of flame at Signales. He dodges and fires at it's eyes blinding it. Then he runs at it and shatters it by slamming his gun against it's head. Another Gremlin appears and throws a bunch of explosives at Signales. He fires at them as they're being thrown causing them to explode shattering it easily. Then an Armored Gremlin with a Shield appears behind him. Signales quickly dashes away and starts firing at it, It quickly puts up it's shield and fires a rocket at him. He jumps over it and runs at it. He then quickly dodges another rocket and dashes around to it's back and knocks it out. He then steals the Rocket Launcher and abandons his other gun to Equip it. He then shatters it… What? It un-shatters and smacks Signales with it's shield. He tries shooting it but no matter what he can't seem to keep it dead. I then notice a robed figure with a Wrench that seems to be reviving it every time. Signales seems to have noticed it too as he runs at it and fires point blank at it shattering it immediately. He then kills the other one. He then narrowly dodges a saw blade that was thrown by a ninja Gremlin. He then quickly grabs it by it's red scarf and kills it causing his rocket launcher to disappear. "TRAINING COMPLETE." Signales then walks out as the room returns to normal. " _These fools know nothing of a true Gremlins strength. If those were real Gremlins in there that kid would be deader than dead!_ " Well he's still alive.

"Alright since he's done and heading to the infirmary why don't you go next Abstra?" I nod and approach the door. "Good luck Ari-Chan!" Serene says. She then runs up and kisses me. What the hell no don't kiss me in public! "For luck" she whispers in my ears. " _You hear that Sana you better not screw up! Don't embarrass me in front of My Mate."_ I hear Arika scold me from inside my mind. She's not your mate! She's my or rather OUR Friend. Got it? " _Yeah whatever. Just don't screw up._ " I quickly enter the room as a Loading bar appears in the center. What the hell? "Don't mind the two Dimensional Object in front of you. The room is turned into a open field with the mirror suddenly floating there. A Slime appears? Oh FUCKING GREAT! "DIE!" I scream as I charge at it and stab it killing it. The other one appears and I slash it strong enough to destroy the purple orb inside it. After that the last one appears. I quickly stab it several times and let shatter. Suddenly another loading bar appears and the room morphs again into a forest. At least Beasts don't rape people. I relax a little and kill the Wolver. Suddenly something pulls at my pants?! I quickly grab the oddly wet thing attached to my pants. I quickly light a couple of Firecrackers and slide them down the what I now Identify as a lizard tongue. After the lizard shatters I pull my pants back up to their original position. The Loading bar appears again as I ready my sword and stance. The room transforms into some ruins. I sheath my sword and close my eyes. I can already feel that things presence. I then catch the Office Chair as it flies past me. I then run at it and shatter it. The Bloated imp thing appears and I run at it. I then swat it out of the air and savagely beat it with the chair. I then turn to the Greaver and swat it out of the air as well. I just stomp on it until it shatters. The stone Monster appears. I quickly look for the little butterfly but the Stone Monster suddenly destroys the chair. If I remember correctly the back of these things are a major weak point. I run around to its back and see the butterfly sitting on a pink glowing crystal. I quickly unsheathe my sword and attack it. Suddenly I'm sent flying into a crumbling pillar. Damn it! I run at it and slide under it's legs and past it's attack. I attack the butterfly on the crystal and shatter it but am almost beheaded by the monster. I quickly try to get around this thing and fail. I then light one of my firecrackers and throw it to distract him. It succeeds as I quickly slash the crystal and destroy the monster. The loading bar reappears and the next room starts to load. Suddenly the bar freezes as the word "ERROR!" Appears above it.

Suddenly I appear in an area with metal floors. There is the sound of gears clanking in the air around me. Suddenly a hammer shatters the Loading bar as a red robed figure wearing a white mask appears before me. " **What? How are you still alive?! No matter you won't survive! I will kill the both of you!** " What does he mean? " _Hey Sana! You still alive? Don't worry I'll take care of them! Dezna fixed the error but you were just frozen in place when we almost got a concussion. So I'll be in control for now. Thanks for the body..._ " Well if this is all a figment of my imagination it is some seriously realistic crap. " **I will show you the fury of burning star bound in steel!** " Okay make a beeline for the exit now. I try running away but it seems useless. " **Running is futile! No matter what you can never escape me! I will kill you!** " I can't fight him with wooden weapons… I'm going to die! Suddenly to my extreme happiness a sword appears in front of me. It has seals wrapped around it and the air is humming. This will be way more useful than my Training weapons. I walk over and pick it up. Suddenly great power fills me as the as the sword transforms into a large purple one with a purple aura and practically roaring with pure power and malice. Suddenly the Robed Figure appears before me. " **I FOUND YOU! NOW DIE SISTER!"** I instinctively shrink at his roaring voice which is a fatal mistake.

"Hello? Isora to Arisana. You alive?" I lift my head to see that I'm back in the Recon Ranger Training room. "Are you okay? You just suddenly changed your color scheme kicked massive ass then turned back to normal and dropped to your knees." I quickly stand and brush back my hair. "Sorry about that. Don't worry about me." I then walk back to the room everyone is staring at window slackjawed. I walk over to Serene who is so happy she's almost bursting at the seams. "Ari-Chan that was so awesome! You just powered up like a anime superhero, you're so awesome!"She says with sparkly eyes. "It wasn't that impressive." I say slightly embarrassed that she's comparing me to an anime again. "It was like a super saiyan power up from Dragon Ball Z!" She says excitedly. " _I'm super sand? Let me back in control! Lets see if she still compares me to sand after I'm done with her!_ " You know Arika it's not an insult. "I'm no saiyan. I don't get spiky hair and the Full Moon doesn't turn me into a giant bloodthirsty monkey." I tell her making my own references to one of the most popular animes ever. "I guess you're right. Please don't be mad at me for saying but you looked a lot like a Gremlin when you transformed." What? "Just because I turned blonde? Are you saying all blondes look like Gremlins? Dezna's a blonde too you know. You going to say that she looks like a Gremlin?" I say to push her on the defensive. "No it not because of your hair color, it was how you were moving it was similar to the way the Gremlin simulations moved." I wouldn't know about that. It was Arika's Fault. " _Well at least she's impressed._ "Sure,,, Whatever you think. "I doubt it. I just let my reflexes take over." Which isn't a total lie… I think. "How could you see her? She was jumping and dashing and flying all over the place!" Some Girl says. What was she seeing? "What are talking about she may of been quick but I saw all of her movements." Serene answers. "Even so she was still super quick." The unknown girl says. Sure I could read her nametag but she isn't exactly worth my time. "Alright girls I'd hate to cut this conversation short but Good news Cadet Sora. You get to go next. If you do pass we'll be able to have a new record." Dezna says cutting into our little group. "Yay I'm next, wish me luck Ari-chan!" she says before kissing me again on the way out. "Good luck." Knowing her she may need it. Dezna then of course starts setting up the simulation. The room goes through the loading process it puts her into the ruins first. So she's fighting Fiends first huh? Serene pulls her sword out waiting for the monsters to appear. The purple devil appears. "So I'm fighting Fiends first huh? Perfect just what I wanted now to have payback on these bastards." She says. Serene quickly dashes at the devil and hits it with her sword. The devil tries to throw a old computer monitor at Serene but she breaks it's arm making the monitor fall on the devil Serene then smashes the monitor down into the ground destroying both the monitor and the devil. "Well. She must not have needed that good luck she was talking about earlier... Well that remains to be seen." I whisper to myself. The bloated flying imp thing appears. Right as it appears Serene shield bashes it into the ground and at point blank shoot it multiple times while holding down with her shield till it shatters. "Damn even I'm not that brutal… Then again I don't exactly have a gun either… I really need to deal with that at some point. " I whisper to myself again. " _Well so you say. I'd say her and I could try and outdo each other on who can kill more brutally. But I don't have the time to bother with things like that."_ Arika says as she chimes in. The greaver appears next. The greaver tries to dive bomb attack Serene but she sidesteps it and slashes one it's wings off. It falls to the ground as Serene throws multiple firecrackers on it shattering it."Wow nice move." I say as a few others around me agree. The stone monster and butterfly appear. Serene throws multiple firecrackers into it's face binding it Serene then dashes behind the stone giant to the butterfly which she grab it with her hand and crashes it. "Well it seems she's dealing with these monsters like most rookie Recon Rangers. Maybe Olzo won't mind if I steal his top recruits." I hear Dezna say about Serene. I wonder who the top Recruits are that she plans on stealing. I couldn't be one of them could I? I quickly go back to focusing on Serene. I need to stop letting my mind wander. Serene then throws more firecrackers at it's back before it's turns around. The stone giant tries to swing its sword at Serene but she sidesteps it and slashes it back multiple times shattering it. After the fiends are defeated I see Serene smile rather mischievously. "Heh heh, how do like it seeing your underlings destroyed by my hand huh?" I hear her say to herself. "Um Okay I don't know what to say to that. She might need something aside from luck." I whisper to myself as the next room loads. Serene is now in the laboratory. The wrench wielding gremlin appears. Serene looks at it curiously at it until it tries to whack her with it's wrench but she blocks with her shield then shoots it with her gun making it fall back. "You are a lot like Ari-Chan…I wonder why?" She says. I instantly feel everyone's eyes focus on me breaking me into a cold sweat. "What the hell are you guys all staring at me for? She's the Psychopath." I say effectively turning everyone back to her. Serene then finishes of by stabbing it. Next the gremlin with the flamethrower comes out. Serene quickly avoids the gremlins flame and she throw some firecrackers at it's fuel pack causing it to explode. "Sorry but just because you're similar to Ari-Chan doesn't mean I'll hold back, besides Ari-Chan is cuter." She says as the gremlin shatters. I feel everyone glaring at me again… "Okay why the hell are you staring at me for this time?" I ask the crowd. "Well she was comparing you to a Gremlin but instead of getting mad you seem to be grinning slightly." Really? I quickly try to straighten my face. "She said I was cuter than it at least." I say trying to get them off of my case. They go back to staring at Serene. The bomb wielding Gremlin appears. The gremlin throws multiple bombs at Serene who backflips away the explosives Serene then starts shooting at the gremlin keeping a safe distance from the explosives. It then tries to pull out more bombs but Serene dashes at the gremlin and hits it down with her sword then lights it's whole pack of bombs before dashing away. The pack explodes shattering the gremlin. "Well that's a way to do it I suppose." I say thinking that it shouldn't be attempted outside of training from what Arika has told me. The healer and rocketlauncher gremlins appear. Serene goes straight for the healer who tries to run away from her, the other one tries to shoot Serene but to its dismay Serene dodges all the rockets. One of the rockets Serene dodges hits the healer stopping it dead in it's tracks. Serene then slashes it shattering it. Serene then turns around to face the other one, who keeps firing at Serene. Serene dodges all the rockets again and jumps over it's head and then stab it in it's unprotected back when she lands behind it. She then shoots it till it shatters. "Maybe she didn't need the good luck after all." She seems to be going through all of this pretty easily. Though she isn't out of the woods yet. Serene then puts her hand on the hilt her sword which she puts back in her sheath. Then saw blades appear out of nowhere which Serene dodges and then quick draw attacks the source knocking the ninja gremlin out of camouflage she then shoots it covering it in paint make it's camouflage useless. In a fit of rage the ninja throws multiple sawblades at Serene who blocks and deflects them with her sword and shield. Serene then throws a firecracker at the ninja who dodges it but as it dodges Serene throws one of its saw blades that fell to the ground at the Gremlin cutting off it's right shoulder. She then dashes up to it and cuts it's head off. "Doing good girl. Just some more tests and we'll be done here. Behold everyone the Knight of Love and Passion." Everyone with the exception of me groans in unison. I remember her making an idiot of herself on the first day. Well I guess her title was just for show. "I may just make you and your friends part of my Recon Rangers!" Dezna says as she finishes talking. " _Who would've thought that your friend would lie to us like that? Then again she might just be trying to lure us into a false sense of Security._ " Oh keep a lid on it. Other than when she's fighting she's normally a bit of a pacifist. "Sorry I had to kill you Mister Gremlin, but I had no choice." Serene says before the room changes. Serene is put into the graveyard. "So Undead next huh? Don't worry I'll free your souls!" Serene says. The Zombie thing appears. Serene shoots it multiple times as she runs toward it. When she's close it she slashes it shattering it. "You shall be purified!" Serene says as she prepares for her next enemy. Next monster is the skull dragon. Serene starts shooting at it while dodging it's blasts. When it's head flies off toward Serene blocks it with her shield protecting her as it shatters. Well It seems her shield is taking some abuse. We might need to buy some replacements at the Quarter Master. Next is the cat ghost. Serene is about to shoot at but stops. "Aww, it's so cute I wish I didn't have to hurt it." She says before it jumps at her. Serene blocks the incoming attack then slashes it multiple times shattering it. "Sorry I had to hurt you Kitty. I hope you can rest in peace now." Serene says feeling remorse for hurting the holographic ghost cat. I want to ask why she gives a damn about the cat and not the butterfly she crushed but hold myself back. The bomb zombie appears and runs towards Serene trying to take her with it. Serene shoots it with a flurry of paintballs then throws firecrackers at it shattering it. Next the Dreadnaught appears. Serene dashes up side steps to the back of the Dreadnaught and slashes it repeatedly. The Dreadnaught turns around and swings it's lance at her, luckily she blocks with her shield sliding back a few feet her shield now as a crack in it. Serene then jumps up on to the Dreadnaughts shoulders and forces her sword into the spot between the helmet and chest shattering it. "Alright I won YAY!" she says happily. She's oddly happy for still having a while to go. Serene is then put into the forest. A Wolver appears but suddenly errors and glitched characters appear around the wolver. The screen Denza is looking at starts flashing red with multiple error messages. "GODDAMN PIECE OF JUNK!" She says and slams her sword into the control panel. The monitor-like screen turns off and then turns back on with the words "Jalovec OS" on the screen. It then turns back on to show Serene still fighting the wolver though it looks slightly more normal, "Sorry boy but I'm gonna have to put you down!" Serene says. The Wolver jumps at Serene she puts up her shield to block the coming attack but as it hits her shield it breaks and the wolver bites into her arm. "Hagh! BAD BOY!" Serene screams in pain. Serene then rips it's jaws off of her arm and shoves firecrackers into it's mouth she then stabs it into the floor and shoots at it while it's pinned killing it. Oh God Serene… Please just survive. " _Damn it! Don't just stand there! Do Something! Better yet let me do it!_ " No Arika! I'm not about to let you loose again. Serene rips off her left sleeve and nurses her wound and wraps it with the sleeve to stop the bleeding. "Thank goodness for all the first aid training Mom forced me though." Serene says out loud. See Arika? She's fine. She knows first aid. " _I don't care if she knows first aid! I'm going to save her! With or without your help!_ " Just cool it Arika and sit still for a few seconds. I get back to focusing on Serene. The lizard appears and tries to take Serene's pants with it's tongue but Serene grabs it and pulls it to her while holding her sword out impaling it making it shatter. Serene rubs her eyes a bit before the room changes.I grip my shirt at my chest worried about Serene. I hope she doesn't get raped by the Slimes no matter how much she wants it. Serene is now on the field. Serene seems to be a little dizzy… " _Damn you! If you aren't going to save her from those pink freaks I WILL!_ " Jesus! Just Shut up for 10 seconds! If she gets in danger WE will save her. For now just pay close attention. I might need your strength. I think as Arika and I prepare for what's going to happen. I focus more on Serene than her test. I will rush in at a moments notice if need be. The pink cube slime appears. Serene starts shooting it but is missing horribly. "Wh-Why can't I hit any of them?" She says disoriented. Serene then takes out her sword and tries swinging at them with the same luck. "Uragh! Can't hit.. why?" Serene says now holding her head in pain. She then collapses as the slime forms tentacles and starts remove her clothes. " _I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN!_ " Neither am I!

?'s POV

We quickly dash over and grab the Jalovec out of the computer and smash the window. We then destroy the slime and stop in front of Serene. " _Nobody touches Serene! Anybody who touches her will answer to US!_ " We say glaring at everyone until I feel a slight pinch in my shoulder. We then notice it's a dart as everything quickly starts fading and we pass out.


	10. Chapter 9,1 Fall of the Crimson Princess

Arika's POV 17 years ago

Uragh another dream about that woman again! A woman who has the scent of roses and long blue hair as blue as the oceans I've seen in books about our old homeworld, She always has a thin sharpened metal stick with a handle and guard of some short on it on her waist. She's definitely not gremlin she has a lot less fur and her ears are on the side of her head for some reason instead of the top like me and the other gremlins. Even though I've never met her I feel familiar around her in my dreams for some reason. I don't know why but I want to see this girl for real I want to always be with her and stay by her side for some reason, This woman always make me feel strange but it's a good type of strange that don't want to go away. But none of that matters for I… Am a queen. A Crafty Craftsman of Mechanical Madness. I rule over the Gremlins with an iron claw… At least I would if I were able to… Sadly my Father The Glorious King Tinkinzar and my Uncle The Warmaster Varilis are still among the living and for some reason they take my worthless brother Seerus to secret meetings and leave me with my Royal Nursemaids until today. Today I managed to get away from them though now I am lost here in the Crimson Palace. I've never been to this floor before… I keep walking around until I come across a gigantic door. I try pushing it open but it refuses to move! "Come on move!" I say as I continue to push at the door. Finally the door opens and I see a few people at a table. "Who're you?! Outsiders are forbidden here!" I hear someone's voice. I stand up from the ground and brush myself off. "Arika?! What in the name of Cradle are you doing here?" My Uncle asks me. "Varilis mind if I ask why you insist on bringing your children with you? First it is the young Warmaster Apprentice. Now the young Princess." The same voice from before says. "Silence Razwog. Unless you can explain how our _Allies_ the Morai got blueprints for our future War Machines?" Brother says to Razwog. "Indeed. If only you allowed me to take the plans. I would've killed anyone who tried to get them." I hear another voice say. "The last time you held onto plans for the Order you destroyed them. Just like the fool you are Sputterspark!" It seems brother has the authority to yell at these esteemed ones. "Arika. Why are you here?" I decide to smile at Uncle's Question. "Simple. Seerus might be the Older Brother but I'm better." I say as I hop up onto the table and alongside Seerus. "Is this the plan for an Invasion?" I ask as I survey the map they have spread out on the table and the image on a large monitor at the front of the room. "Yes… The Morai that stole the plans ran away to the miner's province near the Stranger habitat Area #54462." I see. "Well instead of massing them from the front why don't we have Thwackers come from the east and west flanking them. Make sure they have Camo so they won't see it coming. Once they're trapped they'll be forced to either run to the North where we should station some Incinerators or the Forest to the South where we will have Mortifyers ready and waiting. At which point they will hear our demands. 'Return the plans or die a horrible death.' At which point we will let our soldiers do what they do whether they return the plans or not." I say as I rearrange some of the stuff on the map. "Simply incredible. Even I couldn't come up with something so diabolical." Someone in red says. "Be still Herex. Even with this plan there is no sure way to make sure the soldiers can keep themselves hidden. Our glorious King's symbol is hard to miss." That is true waving our flag would get us noticed before everyone would be in position. "Then we don't carry the flag." I say raising reactions from a few people. "Don't demonstrate our loyalty to the king?! Traitorous!" Sputterspark yells. "Be still Sputterspark. The Girl is onto something!" It seems Razwog agrees. "It seems to have Majority approval. Herex work on your cloaking device and see if it can't hide our Soldiers! Sputterspark and Razwog finish those portable missile launchers." The others nod and leave. "Well Sweetheart you did good. In a couple of weeks we'll find out if it worked and I may give you a late birthday present." Uncle says as he takes my brother and I back to our chambers. Once back in my chambers I quickly write today's events in my Diary and wait the two long weeks for my operation's success.

After two weeks I find out my operation was only half successful. They had already sent the plans to the Mother colony and were of no use to us but at least we didn't lose anybody and they never saw the attack coming. "Princess. Your Uncle wants to see you." I hear one of the Nursemaids tell me. "Okay I'll go meet him." I tell her as I walk away. I go down to the doors and it seems Razwog and Seerus are waiting for me. "Hello young Princess. Welcome to the Crimson Order!" Both of them push open the door. Immediately I see all of the Uncles Comrades. "Welcome Young Warmistress." I hear one of them say. I sit in one of the empty chairs and quickly realize that I am literally the youngest one of them here. Even Seerus is a couple of seconds older than me. "Young Arika. Do you swear your allegiance to our King? And swear your loyalty to Cradle? And take your place among the Nine soon to be Ten? The Nine soon to be Ten that See all, Hear all, and drive our Enemies to the ends of Cradle? Arika the Warmistress Swear yourself to us." An odd formal swearing ceremony? I didn't think I'd need to deal with one of these until my coronation. "Yes I do." With that out of the way we start discussing how successful the plan was. That is until my brother requests to speak to me privately in the hallway. Though once I get out to see him all I see is a flash and darkness.

Ari-'s POV ?

When I wake up I see someone with black short hair and blue eyes. I'm cold for some reason. I shiver and the person holds me closer to her chest. "What will we do with her? It's not like she can pass as human." A man's voice? "You know what I'm going to say dear. It's not like I can have any." The Man's voice sighs. "Look at its teeth. Your dentist hates seeing you as is. Not that bringing a child with sharp teeth won't make things better." The woman sighs. "Look we're keeping her. Sana is our Child! We can work past the dental issues later." She yells at him. "And how will we explain her ears?" The woman then turns pale and feels my ears. "Well Honey did you forget you married a VERY skilled Surgeon? I even own my own hospital. A couple of Surgeries and we'll have a normal looking child." The man's voice finally gives in. "Fine Baby you win. But I wonder if we should just name her Sana. The side of this pod says ARI on it." The woman smiles. "From this day forth your name shall be Arisana Alkita Abstra. Our Child." So if I'm their Child… That makes them my Parents. My name now Arisana. What will happen to me now.


	11. Chapter 10 Enter Fiiver-Man

Arisana's POV

I wake up in the Medical Bay. What was that dream? " _Hey you! Get up off of our ass and check on our mate!_ " Relax Arika. I quickly hop off of my bed and walk over to Serene's. It seems she's sleeping peacefully. "Whoa there Arisana you shouldn't get up so quickly." I hear Bachmel say. "How long before she wakes up?" I ask reluctantly. "I'm not sure she had some sort of foreign substance injected into when the Bugged Wolver bit her. Apparently Dezzy still doesn't know how to call tech support and prefers to stab her sword into the computer instead. The I.T.s are figuring out what happened with the Glitched Wolver. Don't worry she's fine just in a deep sleep." I grab her shoulders and shake her. "Serene wake up!" I yell at her. "That won't work tried it already." If that won't work what will? " _Well why not try to do what she suggested?_ " Wha?! Are you nuts? There's no way I could do that… At least not when people are watching. But what if it's the only way? Maybe she won't wake until our lips meet. No I can't! If I do that means I'll have given up on resisting her… I can't give up yet! But on the other hand if I don't do it she might not ever wake up. " _Kiss her already! If you don't I will!_ " No Arika! I will decide what to do on my own. Her lips belong to me only I can kiss her. Dammit I want to kiss her don't I? I lean over Serene and bring my face closer to hers. Man this really embarrassing Bechamel is watching. Our lips connect and I feel my body heat up. I don't know why but for some reason it's that no matter how much this happen I'll never tire of it. I really am a pervert aren't I? Well don't care if it's with her. I feel Serene move a bit. Hey it actually worked! ...But should I stop or keep going? As much as I hate to admit it I want to keep kissing her, maybe go further. " _Woah girl. Keep your panties on. Think about it! Bachmel is still here!_ " Shut it you have no idea what this is like you wouldn't want to stop either! " _Bachmel is still here you know! You want her to see?"_ I know a little longer won't hurt though right? I feel Serene's tongue go into my mouth. I then also feel her hands starting to move toward my breasts. I then pry myself away from her. "Welcome back to the world of the Living you two." Bachmel says as she suddenly appears next to us in her chair. "Uhh, why am I in the Medical Bay?" Serene says finally realizing where she is. "Well you could be here for a number of reasons but you are here for the fact that there was a very serious bug in the system and you passed out." She says with an odd smile. "What bug what system? Last thing I remember is fighting an army of slimes in the Recon Ranger training room." Well at least she remembers that. "Well what did you fight before that? A Wolver by any chance?" Bachmel says as she goes back to her computer. "Yeah I think." She answers. "Well the Wolver was buggy. But now that you're all better I don't need to keep you around any more. Just so you guys also know there is a sign-up sheet for individual barracks in the Mess Hall. Why don't you go and grab a room? Seirnity don't forget to grab some food. Since you're still young you need all the energy you can get." She then sends us off.

"ARGAH! THIS AN OUTRAGE! I DIDN'T GET TO COMPLETE THE TEST!" Serene suddenly yells. "Relax Serene. You can do it again tomorrow. We just have to talk to the Quartermaster first." I tell her as we walk to the Mess hall. Serene calms down "I guess you're right. I'm just tired of being weak." God again with this her being weak again. "Well don't worry you're not weak," I say as we near the Mess hall. "Well at least we can finally be alone, We can finally continue from this morning." Serene whispers in my ear as she suddenly gets behind me and embraces me. "You're so cute Ari-Chan. I could just eat you up." She whispers seductively and licks the back of my neck. "Not now." I tell her as I twirl out of her grip. God she is such a pervert! Then again it's not entirely unpleasen- Wait a second! What the Hell am I thinking?! "Can you keep it in your panties for a few more hours? After all it's still day. Not only that but I doubt you want the entire Mess Hall staring at us." I tell her as I walk inside and uncharacteristically grab a soda since they're somehow out of tea as well as the usual plate of various meats. "Don't worry Ari-Chan the real fun won't start till later." She says then leans toward me and whispers "Don't worry I'll be gentle." Oh dear God. Why do I have to be singled out for this? "Just keep yourself under control." I say as I pop open the soda in one quick move. Serene then gets her food on her tray. " You don't need to worry about me. You on the other hand might need to watch yourself, seems like you're new to this type of a relationship and don't know how to handle your feelings and urges." Geez she already knows that. "At least I'm not licking peoples necks." I say to her. "Oh that's just harmless fooling around. It's nothing considering we've already gone to second base." She replies. "Oh shut up and put your name on the sheet." I say as I point to the Giant map of the camp with the barracks on the wall. Every Barrack has four slots for names except for mine in the corner of the map. Only my name is there no extra slots. I then glare at her gesturing to the wall. Serene then writes her name right under mine. "There now we have a room all to ourselves, Our love nest." She says as she caps her Sharpie. "You know there were open spaces elsewhere. There's a reason I was alone." I tell her. I don't entirely know the reason though. "Alright I'm gonna be blunt Ari-Chan I feel something special when I'm with you. Ari-Chan I think I lo-"

Before she can finish she's interrupted by someone. "Seriniy is that you?" Some man with red hair says. Okay now I have to decide whether or not to kill him or just kick his ass and teach him a lesson for interrupting Serene. "Hmm Fiiver-man is that you? Oh my God Fiiver-Kun it is you!" She replies to the now dead man walking. She runs up and hugs him. What the hell?! Serene can only hug me! He is Dead! "Fiiver-Kun it's been so long, how have you been since high school?" Serene asks. "Oh Serene-Chan without my Goddess by my side it been so lonely these past four years. But at last we are reunited again!" Fiiver-man replies. I walk over and punch him hard enough to send him flying across the room. "Keep that up and you'll wind up dead." I say to him coldly. I don't know why but punching him felt oddly satisfying. "Ari-Chan what the hell was that for? He's my friend!" She yells at me. "Why are you yelling at me? Just because he's your friend doesn't mean it's any less rude to interrupt you. Especially when it was as important as what you were telling me!" I don't really know what she was going to tell me but it must've been important. "Fiiver-Kun you alright?" She asks to him while helping him up. " Oh I'm fine Serene-Chan, so is she your new bodyguard? I didn't think they'd let bodyguard follow the cadets." Fiiver-man decides to try and say about me as I crack my knuckles. "She not my bodyguard I don't have one anymore don't need one." Serene answers. "So Amber quit or something?" Fiiver-man asks. "...No its more complicated than that..." Serene says somberly. So this Amber Chick was Serene's Bodyguard? If she was only a bodyguard then why is she the first person Serene talks about in the morning? "I'll just drop it then...SO who is the Bluette?" Fiiver-man asks. "This is Arisana my new best friend. Destiny brought us together." She says shamelessly. "Oh is that so? But what about us my Goddess are we still best friends?" Fiiver-man says with obvious intention in his voice. "Of course Fiiver-Kun well always be best friends, but you have to be careful with what you say people might get that wrong idea." Serene answers. " Would they or they be seeing what is truly in our hearts?" He replies. "Careful Fiiver-Kun or you might say something you'll regret. So stop joking around." Serene says. Well she's wrong about someone getting the wrong idea. I see what's going on perfectly. I calmly walk over and slam my foot deep into his groin sending him to the ground wailing like the bitch he is. "ARISANA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" She yells at me. "I simply gave him what he deserved!" I yell at her back keeping myself from flying off the handle and digging my teeth into her neck. "What did he do that deserved to be kicked in the nuts for Ari?" She asks still mad. " He was trying to take advantage of you. Why else would I immobilize him in such a way?" I say trying to convince Serene. "He just joking around he doesn't mean anything by it. He does it all the time. You alright Fiiver-Kun? " She says. The little bitch only replies in a squeak that sound like a dieing mouse." _SERENITY GET AWAY FROM HIM!_ " I yell to her with a little help from Arika. It worked at least. She's not helping him up anymore that's for sure. "NO ARISANA I'M TAKING TO THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE TO GET TREATED, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF WHAT YOU DID TO POOR FIIVER-KUN!" She yells back at me not backing down as she helps him up and out of the mess hall. Why would she be yelling at me? It doesn't make any sense! Then again if she'd rather be with Fiiver-man than me. I understand. Lets see what they think of Arika…

Arika's POV

Now that I'm awake I notice I'm in a room with a lot of people. I decide to chase after Serene and Fiiver-man. I figure if Sana wants them dead I don't foresee a problem with it. I'll just go and make them suffer. It seems after checking in with Bachmel they go to the Training Hall. "I challenge the both of you! Say your prayers!" I yell at the both of them from the Entrance. I would prefer a real weapon since these wood ones have no edge but I will have to deal."No I'm not gonna duel with you Ari. I don't know what you problem is but you need to cool it! I'm gonna be in in our room you two can just settle this however the hell you want!" Serene says as she storms out. What did Sana do to piss off our mate? "ME on the other hand will accept your challenge I have to win back my honor after the cheap shots you did." I glare at him. "Go hide in a corner Little Boy. I've got work to do." I tell him as I consider going after Serene. "Are you afraid to fight me in a real duel or something?"I feel my lips curl into a smile. "Believe me if this were a real dual. You would be dead already." I tell him letting him know how powerful I truly am. "So you're gonna chicken out huh?" he mocks. "You know what. I was planning on letting you live but too bad! Let's Do It!" With that I flip him off. I dash up to him and smack him with the wooden sword. Then as he's recovering from the sudden attack I finish him off by slamming my sword into his groin. I can tell I ruptured an Ice Pack or something considering the new stains on his pants. He starts singing soprano as I leave to look for Serene.

I have a problem though. I don't know where our Barrack is. I run up to the first armored woman I see and lay on the charm. "Excuse me miss?" I say to get her attention trying to make myself sound cute. "What is it?" She asks as she turns to me. "Well you see I'm lost and don't know where my barrack is." She smiles? "No problem. After all we have a special Barrack designed specifically for you." Okay it's a little worrying that she knows me and even more worrying that they designed something for me specifically. After the Knight guides me to the Barrack I notice the door is alredy unlocked and slightly open. The Knight runs off as I ready myself for the ensuing fight.

I walk in and see Serene laying in the middle of the floor all sweaty and in her lingerie. "I'm Home." I say to make her acknowledge my presence. "Welcome home sweetie…" Serene answers, So she's not angry at me anymore? "Yeah it seems that way." I say as I walk in and shut the door, "So what was the big deal with Fiiver-man huh?" She asks. Well I was expecting that. "Don't ask me. You should be asking Sana." I say as I take a seat on the floor as well, She sits ups "Huh who's Sana?" she asks."Sana is the one you know. I am Arika." I finally get to tell her. "Oh I guess that explains a bit. so you and Ari-Chan have multiple personalities." she replies surprisingly understanding. "Well I guess that's right. Though I am the true Personality and Sana is usually the one that just rents it." I tell her so that she knows how things usually work with us. "So do you know what's going on with Ari-Chan?" she asks. "Well now that I think about it she's being oddly quiet and less opinionated as usual. Maybe she's reacting poorly to you yelling at her." I tell her. "But hit Fiiver-man?" I smile. "Well who else would she hit for interrupting you? Not like anybody else was doing anything." I tell her letting her know her friend is at fault. "Doesn't mean she should hit him, or castrate him." She replies. "Well to be honest she didn't castrate him, She just made him go through accelerated reverse puberty." I say to get the point across. "But why, what did he do to make her do that? " She asks. "Well if I had to guess she interpreted his _joking_ as a poor attempt to hit on you." I tell her. After all how can she ignore how hot the guy is for her? "He was just joking around he means nothing by it." She answers. "Well it's clear you care for him. She was simply a little jealous. Not only that but…"

I then grab her by her shoulders and pull her as close to me as possible. "You are My Mate. Nobody elses." I tell her letting my orange eyes pierce her soul. Her face becomes bright red "Ma-Mate!?" she asks "Well of course you're my Mate. Why else would I keep around you? I am here because Sana wants to be here and so I can be here with you." I tell her Bluntly. "Wow is that really how both of you feel?" She asks. I notice that her body is getting warmer. "Well I don't know how Sana feels about you but I believe I've made my feelings clear." I say as I take my hands off of her sweaty shoulders and wipe them off on my shirt. I of course release her from my spell as well. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize that I made her so jealous." She says finally feeling guilty. "How can we get Ari-Chan back? I have to apologize to her." she asks.

"Well that's a bit more difficult. She is a bit like a China Doll that you've dropped to the floor. She is very sensitive. Though she's never been this quiet for so long." She's never been out this long. "Well there has to be something right?" Well if I think hard enough I think I know what'll work. "Well normally something embarrassing snaps her into gear." I say not entirely realizing the meaning behind my words. "Embarrassing things?...Arika you love me right?" She asks, I don't know what she's planning. "Sure I do. You wouldn't be my mate otherwise." I say now carefully choosing my words. "So we can do ecchi things then right?" She says pulling me closer to her. I have no clue what she means. I don't even know what mates are supposed to do! Sana if you hear this do something! "Well sure I guess." I say trying to wrench myself free. She pulls me closer, "So Ari-Tan have you had a mate before?" Why does she care? "Well no. You're the first. So I'm kind of inexperienced." More importantly who the Hell is Ari-Tan?! I suddenly feel something warm press my lips. "Don't worry Ari-Tan I'll take care of everything." she whispers. Oh my God I'm going to die! My first kiss was stolen from me! Damn it Sana Wake up! "Uh… Okay…" Why am I letting her take advantage of me? Wake up stupid! Someone wake up! Serene gently pushes on my back and takes my shirt off.

Serene then lay on top of me and kisses me again I feel her tongue slip into my mouth. What is this feeling I'm hot and my heart feels like it's gonna fly out of my chest. I try to speak but the words can't reach. " _Arika! What are you doing?!_ " I finally hear her. About damn time for you to wake up also I DON'T KNOW! Sana what is this feeling why does it this feel so good? Serene then quickly and gently removes my pants leaving me only in my lingerie while still making out with me. " _Arika! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Fight back or something I need a little time to take control._ " I don't even know what's going on! How can I fight back If I don't know what's happening? My body continues to heat up, and for somthing reason it's also getting very hot in between my legs. Serene continues her barrage. I suddenly hear a click only to realize that she unhooked my bra and took it off! I don't even care what happens now it feels so good. So I'll let her do whatever she want to me. " _Damn it Arika! Just try to resist a little longer!_ " I hear the distant voice of Sana tell to me. I then feel my boobs being cupped by Serene's hands and she starts fondle with them! OH MY GOD! This this even better than her making out with me! She continues to fondle with them, she then starts to gently play with my nipples making me feel even better. I now feel even hotter down there and for some reason and to my embarrassment my panties are wet! " _God you make living difficult! I'm almost back just try to resist! You Pervert!_ " I hear a faint voice yell to me. Who ever this voice is FUCK YOU! Let Serene continue I NEED HER TO NOT STOP! This Feels amazing! " _That's it! I'm going to kick your ass when I get to you!_ " The voice yells at me. Serene then stops making out with me allowing me to catch my breath. I then feel her finger gently brush over the wet spot of my panties. "Well it's like you're certainly enjoying this. Don't worry you want have to wait any more I'll make you feel real good." She says sexily. Wait I can feel EVEN BETTER? YES SERENE DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! Serene then start to take of my panties. " _Sorry to say but this isn't going any further! Now I'm back!_ "

Arisana's POV below Serene

Not on my watch! I quickly throw her off. My mind is all fuzzy and I can't talk for some reason. That and some other things I'm not going to try to think about. What the hell was she thinking?! "Hmm Ari-Tan? Oh um...welcome back Ari-Chan." She says now realizing that the pervert isn't in control. Dammit I've never been this excited before Serene must of been really good at this or something. No I just need to try and calm down. Well I want to try but I realize when I threw her off she had a good grip on my painties and pulled them off with her. I quickly put on my bra and decide to get my painties back from Serene… True I could grab another pair but I can't just put on my pants and go down to the other Barracks like this. "Um Ari-Chan...I'm sorry," She says letting me take my panties. Well I guess it's forgivable Arika did sort of screw me over. " _It's not my fault! You were taking your sweet time! Then you stopped me before the good part! You Suck!_ " I hear her say. "I forgive you Serene. Don't worry." I tell her as I pull my shirt back on. "I didn't realize that you got jealous with Fiiver-man. I'll be more considerate from now on." Serene says. That's what she was talking about? I thought she was apologizing for almost raping me. Well I'm in a forgiving mood so I'll let it go.

"It's alright you couldn't've known. Just so you know Arika is normally the more violent of us so don't worry about what I do. Just worry more about what Arika would do." I say just to get back at her. " I don't think Ari-Tan is violent just more expressive on how she feels rather it be anger like during training or passion like a few minutes ago." What? Expressive?! Yeah sure. " _Hear that? She said I was expressive._ " Arika says completing Serene's Jab. "Right so I'm going to go take a really cold shower. You want to come along?" I decide to ask. "Aww but Ari-Chan let's just do it already we're obviously both really horny." Serene says bluntly. " _Just let me take control so we can continue!"_ I don't know about this. "Sorry Serene but no." I tell her. "Ari-Chan… About the thing I wanted to tell you earlier." She starts to say."Yes Serene?" I say to have her continue. "I um… I LOVE YOU!" She says very loudly. Suddenly my heart starts to feel like it's going to explode. It's beating so fast. "I… I… I love you too Serrne." I manage to say as I grip at my chest trying to steady myself. " _Hey she's MINE! Get your own opinion!_ " Oh shut up Arika! "I want to always be with you Ari-Chan. I want to be more than just your friend I want to be your lover!" She confesses to me. "Well I may love you Serene but I don't know if I can go that far yet…" I tell her. "Can we a least try being girlfriends?" She asks. "Well I guess. I'm just not very good at this sort of thing." I've never really had a relationship before… With one exception. "Well don't worry about it Ari-Chan I'll help you get used to it" She says with a cute smile.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. I quickly pull on my pants and answer it. "What is it?" I ask the Knight. "Well it's good to see you've already made yourself at home. Well I came to tell you that the supplies are being delayed due to a Morai assault on the supply truck. We'll definitely get them to you guys by tomorrow. Now I'm going to let you and your roommate go back to doing whatever it is two young twenty somethings do when they're alone." With that she runs off. I wonder what the hell she was talking about. I shut and lock the door. "So are we gonna continue or not?" Serene suddenly asks. "I was actually going to go out. So I can't continue." I say as I ready myself to run. "But I'm so horny though. Aren't you?" Okay here we go! "I'm going to go take a cold shower now!" I try to take off but run into the locked door. I then unlock it and run out. " _What the hell is wrong with you SAY YES and let her already or better yet let me take over!_ " I hear Arika say. NO Arika! I then run to the shower building and take my ice cold shower.


	12. Chapter 11 Dreaming Embrace

After I get back from my nice cold shower I notice Serene is laying sprawled out with her sleeping bag partially unzipped. It's unzipped enough to notice that she isn't wearing anything … I then think back to what happened earlier. NO DAMMIT! No more thinking about that or else the cold shower would be for nothing! " _It wouldn't of been necessary if you would of let us get to the good part!"_ Shut up Arika! " _Yeah what a good job you're doing at that you let Maria do similar stuff like that all the time! Serene was doing it better though, especially when she started to touch down there…"_ Would you quit bringing that up?! " _How can I when you would ask her to help with master-..mastur...bating yeah that it, Masturbating. You'd have her help you do that all the time back at home every other night by having her play with our breasts while you touched us down there!"_ It's not my fault she happens to be really good at that! " _Come to think of it you haven't masturbated for awhile I think that the reason we've been so frustrated recently. I don't know why but I always feel a lot less irritable when I take over after you've finished."_ Damnit just thinking about all this is making me frisky! She's right I haven't been able to get any time alone to handle my urges so I have been sexually frustrated for awhile. Maybe it's the reason I've been so submissive to Serene. Then again maybe this is my chance to take the dominant role… I start walking over to her. She's been the reason I've so frustrated since she's teased so many times maybe I should take out all my urges on her. It'll be even better than masturbating. I feel myself starting to get excited at the thought of taking advantage of Serene while she sleeps. I know I shouldn't do this. Maybe I shouldn't… After all it's wrong. Screw that she's been teasing us for too long she's practically begging me to fuck her! Wait no. I can't do this! It would be raping her. I don't want to do that to her. But she wants you to do it to her! " _Um you alright there Sana? Are we still talking or not?"_ I ignore the other girl's voice because I really want to do Serene. It's wrong that I want to rape her but what do I do? I unzip Serene's sleeping bag all the way to see Serene's flawless nude body. I feel my heart pounding as lean down near her spread legs. This is my last chance to either go through with this or try and forget this happened...My body gets hot from the excitement I'm getting just from looking at her nude as I lean in closer to her pussy. I shouldn't do this. I know I shouldn't do this… So why am I continuing this? I move my face closer till Serene precious area is mere inches from my face. I know that I'm crossing the line here… But I don't care anymore! My breathing gets heavier and it's getting hard to think properly anymore. I stare at her pussy not sure of what to do till I remember the Yuri Manga that Maria gave me to help masturbate. I lick it right? I put my tongue on pussy and start licking it. I don't know how to describe how it tastes I don't think that I don't like it but I not sure if I like it, the only I know for sure right now is that it's making me even more hot than before. I hear some slight moans from Serene which makes me stop for a moment, thankfully though it's that she's still asleep so I continue. As I continue to lick her a thick fluid start to come from her pussy. I quickly lick the vaginal fluid and put my tongue inside her and licking the inside of her pussy. Serene starts moaning louder but I don't care anymore I want to hear her more. I notice that my panties are now wet so I remove my pants and panties and start rubbing my pussy while licking Serene. Oh God it so much better then when normally do this. I start to moan too because of good it's feeling, luckily because I'm currently licking Serene I'm not being too loud as to wake her. I start to lick at faster pace because of my own excitement I'm getting. I lick up the fluids that are escaping from her most precesses area and drink like it's sweet nectar from a rare and delicate flower. "Ser-Serrrene!" I accidently let escape from my mouth because of the intense pleasure I'm feeling. It feels soo goood I-I want...more I want to...feel her..more. I stop licking her and move so I'm leaning over her. She's also breathing heavily and her face is flushed. Serene looks so cute they way she is right now. I put my pussy onto hers and start rubbing my pussy against hers. I instantly feel strong jolts of pleasure go through my entire body as move my hips. "Ugh uh ahhh!" I hear Serene moan. Urgh ah yes feels goood I want more! "Urgh Serene. Yes urgh ahhh!" I say not caring any more if she wakes up. I start going faster as continue to feel pleasure build up. Yes it soo good I want more want to feel Serene more. "Urgh uh Yess!" I say as continue to move faster. Urgh uh...I don't think..I can hold it much..longer...I gonna cum! "Ah urgh Se-SERENE!" I scream as I reach climax feeling the largest amount of pleasure in my life. "Argh uh AAHHHH!" I vaguely hear hear Serene as we seemingly Orgasim together I feel fluid squirt from both Serene and my pussies. Urgh...it...feels too good...my mind is….going blank...SERENE!...

When I open my eyes I see I'm still on top of her… I grab a nearby towel and clean up everything. I then quickly get off of her and run and hide in my new Order issue sleeping bag. As I hide in my bag I start reflecting on what I've done. I can't believe it! I just raped my friend. Well My Girlfriend. Or Ex girlfriend at this point! Whatever our relationship is now it's over! I can't believe myself! How could I do such a thing? Even Maria told me that this is a very bad thing... Then again Maria wasn't exactly a saint herself. Well I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm just a terrible person. I just hope she can forgive me… Or not I don't care. " _You pull the big stop lever on her getting to the good part but you get to go and rape her? Come to think about it what does that even mean anyway?_ " I ignore Arika and glance at Serene. Serene finally wakes up. "Hmm morning Ari-Chan.." says seemingly still tired. I turn to her. "Uh yeah Morning." I tell her trying to stay partially hidden. "Uh? you ok?" she says."Yeah I'm fine nothing bad happened or anything after all why would anything bad happen? I mean I'm just going to grab a little nap… Yeah..." I say accidentally freaking out. "Um you sure?" she asks. "Yes I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I say to get her off of my case and leave me to beat myself up. "I'm gonna take a shower wanna join me." She asks cutely. "No thanks just go and take your shower." I tell her so she'll go and I can ram my head into a wall. "Um ok, I'll be off" Once she leaves I slam my head into the floor. I remain that way for about a half hour before digging myself out of the sleeping bag. Serene then walks in. "It sucks that there isn't a shower attached to our barrack so I could walk in sexily wearing nothing but a bath towel." Well whatever you say Serene. "Well you could try talking the generals into doing it but I don't mind it being a bit of a walk."After all an early morning walk is healthy. "I guess so, and you've already seen me naked so I could do other things to be sexy if you wanted." Is that all she thinks about? "Geez your such a pervert." Not as big a pervert as me but yeah. I then just stare out the window, It looks like it's raining. "You're pervert too Ari-Chan but you just don't like show it." she says… She knows?! "I'm sorry Serene! I'm so sorry!" She then seems confused. "What are you apologizing for?" Eh? What does she mean? "You know what happened this morning." If she knows there's no problem in reminding her about what happened earlier. "Hmm what happened?" she asks. Huh? Okay I need to save myself… Ah! "Well this morning I stole a pair of your panties. After all you didn't really notice." Well it's not a total lie. I did grab a pair but not like it matters. "Oh that's it doesn't matter, that is if you give me a pair of your panties." she says slyly. Really? Thats all she wants? Of course… "Well sure I'll give you a pair later." I tell her. After all I do need to go through some laundry later. "I want the panties I took off you yesterday" she says. "Um they're still wet you know. You sure want them?" I decide to ask. "It's not like they can't be cleaned." she answers. "I know that. I was going to do some laundry later today. If you don't mind waiting." I tell her wondering if she'll even care about letting me wash them. "Oh if you don't mind could you do my laundry too?" she says as she throws a pile of bras and panties at me. there are other clothes but not as noticeable. "Why can't you do it yourself?" I ask slightly annoyed. Then there is a sudden knock at the door followed by a gunshot that rattles the door. I run over and open it. Dezna is standing there pointing her gun at the sky. Her hair also looks like a matted mess. "Hey there you two. I figured I'd come by and tell you the Recon Ranger Training Hall will be shut down for the next few days. I'm accompanying my unit to securing a supply route. So it looks like you won't get to further your training in my unit." she tells us. "What but I have to retake my test!" Serene bursts out. "Well too bad. Look I'd like to help you but I can't, This mission is important. Oh and Cadet Anstra before I forget when I get back I'm going to have you spar Sylvin one of my favorite Recon Rangers." Isn't Sylvin a member in the Hall of Heroes? I then notice Serene sneak up to Dezna and take a key from her key ring. Dezna then tells us that we'll get our furniture soon and that we should visit the Quartermaster at some point today after she leaves Serene suddenly acts like she got an Item in Legend Of Zelda. "Da da da DAAHHh, I got the big key it takes me to the boss' lair!" Serene randomly says holding her stolen item above her head like Link. "You know that if Dezna noticed that she would kill you." I say as I check my wallet and plan to go to the Quarter Master. "But she won't she'll have the key back before she knows it was ever missing.." she replies. "Well I'm going to go to the Quarter Master. You want to come?" I might consider buying for both of us. "Sure I do need a new shield." she responds. "Cool lets get going. I'll buy." I tell her and we walk to the shop. It is designed similar to the Bazaar in Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time. Only difference is the cute woman behind the counter. "Hello I'd like a new shield please." Serene says with a Woman on the other side of the counter smiles. "Why of course. But a Shield costs 20 crowns." Serene the looks at me "Lucky me I have my cute girlfriend buying for me today! If you'd please Ari-chan." She says with a even bigger smile. Well at least she doesn't hate me. Thats good. As long as she's in the dark about it the better. "I'll also take a shield and a spare paintball gun." The woman nods and grabs the things off of the shelves. "Alright your total is 90 Crowns. Will you be paying for all of this Cadet Abstra?"I nod and pay her the 90 crowns and hand Serene her shield. "There. We're even now." I carelessly say. "Hmm what do you mean by that?" she ! I'm such a stupid idiot! "Never mind! Forget I said anything." I quickly say to cover myself. "Um ok thanks for the shield." she says as she takes it off of the counter. I take my items as well and we go on our way. "Alright to the recon ranger training room!" she randomly says. " No." I say instantly shooting her down. "Well I'm going anyway I have to complete the training course to prove I'm strong!" She yell out loud. "Why do you want to prove yourself so badly? She'll be gone for the next couple of days anyway. She won't get a chance to see your new score until she gets back." I tell her flatly. she silent for a few seconds "If I don't get strong...people dear to me get hurt." she answers somberly. "You do realize you're the only dear person to you here right?" I ask to make sure she hasn't lost it yet. I don't think I can trade her in for a sane version. "It's more complicated than that no one will be safe if I don't get strong...especially from... _Him_ " Serene replies. "Him? Who's that?" I ask now wondering. "HIM!? Eh what are you talking about I didn't say anything like that you're hearing things, yep hearing things! NOTHING STRANGE SAID BY ME AT ALL!" she replies rather comically. I giggle slightly at her strangeness. "Well whatever you say sweetheart and still the answer is no," I tell her. She blushes a bit but then regains her composure "It's something that I have to do, nothing's gonna stop me!" she says not backing down. I sigh in frustration. "Aren't you worried by what happened last time?" I ask worried for her safety. "Nope, I'm more worried what will happen if I don't try again." she answers. "I suppose you don't catch colds either? Besides you heard from Bachmel that the IT Department is taking their time slowly rebuilding the computer system." At least I'm pretty sure thats what said. "Then I'll go later tonight." she says. "What the hell kind of good would that do if the computer is still in pieces?" I ask sort of snappishly. "Well then I'll have to wait for it to be fixed then won't I." she answers. "Then you can wait. You saw what she did I'm sure... She stabbed her sword into the Computer and something damaged the controls even further. It'll take some time to repair," I tell her trying to keep myself calm. "Then I'll check later to if it's fixed simple" she says still planning on going despite my efforts."Then how about a test? Whoever wins a duel will have to do what the other says pertaining to the Recon Ranger Training Hall,," I say satisfied in my wording that I avoided any landmines. "Alright you're on I won't lose this time" she says pulling her sword out. I quickly ready my own sword as the test begins. Serene quickly dashes at me with blinding speed and swing her sword horizontally at me. I barely manage to bend backwards far enough to dodge. I then manage to shoot her in the stomach with a nice bright pink paintball, I then think back to the Monster Training we were given, How brutally she killed all the monsters. I am quickly regretting my decision. She recovers and then sweep kicks me off my feet and shield bashes me in the stomach. I take the opportunity to immobilize her arm and strike her in the head. Serene then hit my arm with her other arm a couple times freeing her then jumps away. I then then hear the hissing of a firecracker, I look to see that a lit firecracker has been placed in my firecracker pouch...the fuse is shortened. I quickly tear off the belt and throw it at her, I sigh as I see a 15 crown replacement fee appear in the form of bright fireworks. I quickly shoot at her while she is mesmerized by the pretty fireworks. I quickly relizes that she did the same thing as volley of paintballs comes in my direction as well. As I dodge the the paint balls Serene dashes at me and hits me in the side with her sword. Before I can recover she kicks me in the stomach same area she shield bashed me sending me back a few feet. I then run at her and shoot her in the face with a paint ball like she did when we had our second match. Then I slam her in the side of her head with my shield. She quickly recovers and hit me again in the stomach with the pommel of her sword and uppercut me in the chin with her shield. I quickly spit out some blood and Charge at her. I then smack her in the throat. She stumbles back a bit she then wipes the paint from her face, Serene then throw more firecrackers at me and strafes behind me. Before I can turn around I feel her hit me with her sword in the back my knees making them buckle she also shield bashes me in the back making me fall forward. I manage to avoid seeing stars as I turn to my assailant. Since she is holding a sword to my throat I guess the match is over. "Well I guess I lose. I'm fine with that. As long as you help me up." I say after she sheathes her sword. She helps me up "My eyes sting right now I'm gonna flush them out ok." she then walk over to the hose. "Alright I'm going to go and throw some more money away." I say as I walk past the cheering crowd back to the Quarter Master. I buy a replacement belt and pack of firecrackers. I then walk back out and the crowd has dispersed.

When I get there I say Serene talking with Fiiver-Man. "The way you moved out there was like that of a graceful war goddess. You're beautiful even when locked in fierce combat." DEAD-MAN says. nbjm "Careful Fiiver-Kun it would be bad if Ari-Chan heard it would be bad, for some reason she thinks you're hitting on me." Serene warns. "Oh but My Goddess how could someone not be enticed by your beauty," DEAD-MAN says to her. Serene giggles "Oh Fiver-Kun stop with complements your making me blush.". I walk over and shove him out of me way. I then grab Serene's hand and try dragging her with me to the Castle to see Bachmel to get patched up. "Whoa Ari-Chan! What the big hurry where we headed?" I hear her ask. "What? You wanted to go on a date all beaten up? We're going to see Bachmel so we can get patched up. Don't want a bruise on that pretty face." I say as we enter the castle. "Uuh we're going on a date?" she asks. "Well why else would Fiiver-man be flirting with you? Lets get you pretty again and then I can get lost." I say coldly. "What I thought you meant we had a date planned you and me. I've told you there's nothing going on between me and Fiiver-Kun, he just likes to talk like that." Of course she's so in denial it's painful. We manage to make it to Bachmel's office. But it's locked with a note on the door written by a doctor. I can't read a word on it, We decide to go back and use the First-Aid Kits supplies. It seems they still don't have the beds yet. "Serene-chan will nurse you back to health Ari-chan!" she suddenly says. "Why are you referring to yourself in third person?" I ask as she suddenly changes into a sexy nurse outfit she has in her bag which is now here with us. "Hmm it's just fun to do that sometimes. Alright so where does it hurt?" she says as she pulls out a first aid kit from her bag. " My head. You do know how crazy you sound? Did you forget my mom is a Doctor as well. And what's with the extra First-Aid Kit? We already have one here." I say as I place my hand on the large black box labeled First-Aid Kit. "Well my mom insists that I take my own kit to make sure I get all the essentials."she answers. "What Essentials?" I ask her trying to make sure she doesn't have anything to rape me with… I may deserve the payback but I prefer knowing what's happening." "Well band-aids, gauze, cotton balls, splints, antibiotics, hydrogen peroxide, vita capsules, and remedy capsules."she answers showing me the open box. Not what I was expected. "Okay well why don't we use the complimentary First Aid Kit? " I tell her. "You sure?" she asks."Yes… Why wouldn't we use the free one provided to us by the order." Since the First-Aid Kits here are able to do minor and even Major surgery in the comfort of your own Barrack or Field Hospital if need be. "Alright" she says as she opens the black box. "Alright take your shirt off." she suddenly says. "Eh?! What the Hell? Why should I?!" I accidentally yell at her. "Well to check for injuries of course. I hit ya pretty hard didn't I?" she answers looking through the first-aid kit. I sigh. "You want me to take my pants off too?" I ask considering one of her attacks was to my knees."If you think you're hurt go ahead." she says. Serene than pauses and smiles mischievously. "Or you know...I could check your sexual health if you like." As much as I'd like to I'll settle for her just checking me for injuries, "So take off my shirt?" "Yup and your pants if needed, or and your lingerie if you want a _more thorough_ examination." Serene say with obvious ulterior motives. "I'll let you deal with my injuries. It's not like anything important was injured" I say as I remove my shirt. Serene then inspects my body she shes that I'm bruised in multiple areas including my stomach which was hit multiple times. "Well we have two choices we could use ice to help the swelling or just vita it away," she asks. "Well my Mother always suggested doing manually because it keeps her doctor's daughter I'll let you decide," I tell her. After all since her mother is a doctor at Mom's hospital in a job. But Vita-Capsules are a huge advancement in nano machine medicine. Well since you're the she should know the best choice. Even so she's just playing doctor. She'll take the easy way out and use a Vita Capsule...Hopefully. "Well let do the quick way for now" she says. I called it! I win! "So hurry up and give me the Vita capsule and my shirt." I say as I celebrate my victory. She hands me a vita capsule. "You sure don't want to take off anymore clothes you know to make sure you're alright." she says. I glare at her. "My father's line on the advertisement for the Vita capsule was true. You only need one and you can be brought back from the brink of death. It cures all injuries. I'm sure I'm fine." "Yeah but how about sexualy, you know lately you've been giving off a very naughty arua I can practically smell your pheromones." she says as she leans closer to me. "I 'm fine. I don't need your help." I say coldly. " _I'm willing to take her help!_ " You idiot. Forget about it. "You sure?" she says as she leans closer getting closer to kiss me. "I told you I don't need your help." I say as I stand and pull on my shirt. "I'll take the Vita Capsule and be on my way. " _No! Don't run away! Agree and we'll have fun together!_ " No you pervert! I'm fine on my own! I quickly swallow the Vita capsule and walk toward the door. "I'm going for a run. You want to come along?" I decide to ask even though I'm doing this to take my mind off of her. "No there is something else I need to do." she answers. "Well alright. I'm just going to do a lap or two around the camp." I say as I walk out and start on my run. Considering how big the camp is a couple of laps should be enough to get a good workout,

I return just as it starts to get dark and notice Serne isn't here. I quickly succumb to my tiredness and crawl into the sleeping bag and fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 12 RR Training Hall Battle

I wake up and feel my chest wondering what the burning was from last night. I then remember the red eyed silver haired monster. "Good morning Cadet Abstra. Your wound is healed and Cadet Sora will be fine. She'll be fine here. Why don't you go out for another day of military fun time?" I sigh and agree to her suggestion. More training will help me feel better about this. But first I should check on Serene. I walk over to her bed. I quickly kiss her. I feel Serene start to makeout with me, then suddenly pushes me away. "Oww arragh why does my stomach hurt so fucking bad!?" Serene screams in pain while holding her stomach. I feel a harsh pang of guilt. "Don't worry you suffered some lacerations to your stomach. I fixed you up so you should lay down." Bachmel orders her. "What the hell happened last night? Why do I have eight stab wounds?" Serene asks. "Well you fell into a pitfall trap in the Recon Ranger Training Course. Don't worry though you're fine for now." Bachmel says to Serene answer her question. "So how long am I stuck here?" Bachmel smiles. "You're going to be my personal guest for the whole day." I giggle slightly at her sarcastic tone. "Don't worry Serene I'll be back soon." "Well I guess there are worse thing than spending the day with a Hello Nurse." she says as I turn to Bachmel. "I need some fatigues." Bachmel then waves to Serene after gesturing to a box with some fatigues in it. I walk over and draw the curtain so I have some privacy. I then change into a set of fatigues without my bra. I would prefer to have one on but I can't be choosy. With my new fatigues I leave and nearly run into a figure in Black Armor. "Ah Cadet Abstra. Mind telling me what happened last night?" I suddenly feel quite uneasy. "Well Serene and I fought." I told Bachmel this. "I see. Did she appear different?" What does she mean by that? "I'm afraid I don't know what exactly you mean." She then sighs. "Were her eyes red?" I then think back to last night. "Yes Ma'am. Mind if I ask who you are?" She nods. "I see. Don't tell anyone about what happened last night. And My name is High General Karen the Black." With that I quickly salute. "Forgive me Ma'am I didn't know it was you!" She sighs. "Relax and get out of my way." I quickly run out of her way and go to the mess hall. As I start piling various meats on my plate I hear a familiar voice. "Damn girl. Does your appetite for meat ever end?" I turn to the familiar green haired girl. "Hey there Reekava." I say to her. " _Oh great this chick?"_ Relax Arika. Unlike Serene I've known Reekava a lot longer and so I have a reason to like her more than Serene but it seems that doesn't matter. _  
_" _Serene's better…"_ Whatever. "So what have been up to since the academy?" I ask her. "Well not much I've been trying to recover from studying too hard," I suppose that's true in order to keep up she was almost always studying. I helped her out but needless to say she still constantly studied. "I see well why are you here at Camp Vale?" She then groans. "I got drafted. What about you?" She asks. I smile as I carry my tray toward the drinks table. "I signed up and got accepted." She seems surprised. It seems their teapot got broken so no tea. I then grab a can of soda. "You agreed to this hell?" I continue to smile as we take our seats. "Yeah so?" She is stunned as I start eating my meats. "So you were telling the truth about wanting to be a Knight if the Order?" I giggle at her answer. "Well yeah I always wanted to be an elegant Knight of the Order even before I was eligible to sign up. I then crack open my soda and we quickly start eating at our strangely delicious and nutritious breakfast. After breakfast an announcement comes over the intercom system. "Attention Soldiers. Those of the 9th Elite Combat Unit and the 3rd Psyops Unit are to report to the center flagpole in five minutes. I then run out of the Mess Hall and haul my ass to my barrack. Once there I put on my sports bra and equip my weapons. Now with only two minutes left I run as fast as I can and manage to join my Line up with barely thirty seconds left. There's a very tall person in heavy armor with a horse head. "Okay since Chief Warrant Officer Vaelin isn't here today I will be incharge of you guys. I'm a Spiral Warden. The name's Virgil. I'm here to oversee the Red Guardian's tournament between the 9th Elite Combat Unit and the 3rd Psyops Unit. Now I'm sure you all know how a tournament works but I will explain because as I've been told by my friend Dezna that all of you are dumb as sheep. So I will explain. This is a type of placement exam to make sure you're all placed in the proper unit. You will be locked in fierce battle with the soldiers from the other unit. The General himself admitted that he got the idea from watching two cadets dueling in the courtyard. Hmm… Tell me where is Cadet Sora?" I choose this point to chime in. "Sir, Cadet Sora is in the infirmary. I will gladly take her place in the tournament." He laughs at my response? "Thats good! Having that attitude will serve you well in the Order. I can sense someone here is going to be a Brigadier General in the future. Now let us begin.

I quickly win all of my fights landing me in the finals against who else but Reekava. She's quite the skilled fighter as well. I wasn't expecting much from her and that is my problem now that I'm fighting her. " _We can take her easily!"_ With Arika's encouragement we enter the ring. "Hey no matter what we're still friends after this right?" I nod slightly as I ready my stance. Being part of the Psyops unit means her words are her most dangerous weapon. So I can't let her psych me out. " _This will be easy, she may be skilled but lacks the brutality that Serene has."_ Arika tells me psyching me up. She's an effective weapon against her Psyop tactics. "Tournament finals Reekava of the 3rd Psyops unit versus Arisana of the 9th Elite Combat Unit. Battle begin!" With that I charge at Reekava and quickly tap her on the chest making her back off. She can tell I'm deadly serious. She then charges at me with a vertical strike. I manage to get hit on the shoulder and use the force of her fall to drive my knee into her chest. As she's recovering I slam my sword into her head. "Ow! What's wrong with you Ari? I thought we were friends. Would you really smash a friends head with a sword?" She says with tears in her eyes holding her head in pain… I can't believe I did that. " _Hey don't let your guard down! She's just messing with you, she has firecrackers ready to use! Back up!"_ With barely a split second to spare I quickly jump back from her fireworks. Damn it! How do I keep falling for that crap? " _You're too trusting of her! She taking advantage of the fact that you two are close!"_ Arika maybe right but it's not like she's being very helpful. I just have to end this quickly. I try charging at her but am met with a paintball to the forehead. It takes me off guard and leaves me open for a shield to the face. She then hits me in my chest injury with a vertical strike. Thats it! I quickly dash up to her and hit it with enough force to remove it from her arm. She then tries blocking with her sword but I hit that out of her hand as well. "Woah Ari! I thought we were just playing around. Why are you being so serious?" I don't fall for it and hit her hard enough to crack my sword. " _Good job she didn't stand a chance! Now let's go brag to Serene that we won and that she has the best mate ever!"_ I ignore her comment and sheath my sword as they drag Reekava's unconscious body away. "This battle's winner is Cadet Arisana Abstra!" In the cheers of my peers I suddenly feel something off. It seems as if I'm being targeted… Suddenly someone in a grey mantle and a black cowboy hat appears. Wielding a pair of large guns. The first in his left hand is a blue gun with an odd rectangular barrel. The other gun in his right hand is purple and resembles a machine gun. He then aims them at me. I quickly unsheathe my sword but he quickly shoots it snapping it in two. That isn't training equipment is it? Oh damn it! Suddenly he starts firing his machine gun at me. I manage to barely block his gunfire with my shield turning it to swiss cheese. A couple of rounds get dangerously close until one of them hits my shoulder which causes unbearable pain." _This bastards dead I'm taking over!"_ No! Instead how about you take the pain and I'll keep control so I can focus on the enemy? That way we can both get what we want at the moment. " _NO you're hurt and I've got to protect you...more importantly our body."_ Alright. Go get them!

Arika's POV

I quickly take control and jump out of the hail of bullets. It seems everyone got away but there's practically no way to get close since both of those weapons deal Shadow damage and he is very quick with the speedy shooting. Suddenly I hear a voice. "Take these!" A gigantic shield and sword appear in front of me. The shield is rectangular and the sword has a chain hanging from the pommel and is quite large and slightly terrifying being completely black. I quickly grab the sword causing a light to activate on the guard and the chain to wrap around my arm. I then try to pick up the shield but it's far too heavy to lift. So I opt to use it as a distraction. I push the shield over causing it to shake the ground when it falls. Now that my opponent's distracted I rush in from his blind spot and slash open his mantle cutting his guns in the process. Sadly it only seems to damage the guns paint as he points the machine gun at me and pulls the trigger. It does a series of clicks but does nothing. He's out of ammo! Just as I'm about to hit him with the sword he points the other gun at me but it isn't working? I take the opportunity to hit him with the pommel but it only succeeds in knocking his hat off revealing it's Signales. Just as he's reloading I take the big blue gun from him. It feels cold to the touch. I then power up the gun and fire! It encases him in thick ice. A pair of Spiral Wardens appear and start pushing the ice statue of Signales to the castle. I should probably switch back. Let Sana deal with the Knights.

Arisana's POV

When I regain my senses my shoulder doesn't hurt like it used to that is until I notice the fucking chain wrapped around my arm! What the hell? Well I guess it's helping the pain subside for now. "It's good to see my equipment did you some good. Though I can't approve of using my shield in that way I can accept that it gave you the edge. A red armored seven foot tall man walks over to the shield and picks it up. I can see that the shield has the symbol for The Order on it. Then that must mean that he's the… "How do you do? I am the Red Guardian. The Red General Akakiro." I knew it. "Well met sir! I deeply appreciate the gear you loaned me." I say as I salute him. "Yes though I have to say I am surprised how easily you got the Permafroster powered up again not many have that ability to know what's wrong with a gun that advanced. Well lets get you back to the infirmary miss… Oh how could I forget. May you grant me a lowly knight with your name lovely maiden?" He asks as he bows. I never thought a General would ever bow to me. "Absta. My name is Arisana Abstra the daughter of Adrian Abstra." I tell him. "I see that must explain how you knew the gun that well. For all I know you probably helped your father design it." He says as he raises to his feet. With that he guides me to the infirmary where I give him the Permafroster and try to give him the sword. All it takes for him to get it is touching the blade and it falls off of me and goes to him. I go inside and see Serene sitting in bed staring up at the ceiling bored as hell. "Oh my God Ari are you alright? Your shoulder is bleeding!" She says noticing the wound in my shoulder. "Oh I just got shot no big deal." I say to her. "YOU GOT SHOT!? HOW IS THAT NO BIG DEAL!?" she screams as she jump up only to reopen her wounds. "Stay down!" Bachmel yells at Serene as she comes over to me and inspects my shoulder. "It'll be an easy fix. Take off your shirt." I comply and lie down after removing my shirt with one arm, With that she drags her chair over to the bed as she starts preparing her instruments. She then pours some disinfectant on my wound causing it to burn! It's painful but I have to grit my teeth and bear it. She then uses her forceps to remove the bullet from my shoulder. She then stitches my wound closed. She then rolls over to Serene's bed and injects her with something that causes her to fall asleep. She then starts stitching her wounds shut as I lay back on my bed. I eventually pass out from sheer boredom.


	14. Chapter 13 Tournament Trouble

I wake up and feel my chest wondering what the burning was from last night. I then remember the red eyed silver haired monster. "Good morning Cadet Abstra. Your wound is healed and Cadet Sora will be fine. She'll be fine here. Why don't you go out for another day of military fun time?" I sigh and agree to her suggestion. More training will help me feel better about this. But first I should check on Serene. I walk over to her bed. I quickly kiss her. I feel Serene start to makeout with me, then suddenly pushes me away. "Oww arragh why does my stomach hurt so fucking bad!?" Serene screams in pain while holding her stomach. I feel a harsh pang of guilt. "Don't worry you suffered some lacerations to your stomach. I fixed you up so you should lay down." Bachmel orders her. "What the hell happened last night? Why do I have eight stab wounds?" Serene asks. "Well you fell into a pitfall trap in the Recon Ranger Training Course. Don't worry though you're fine for now." Bachmel says to Serene answer her question. "So how long am I stuck here?" Bachmel smiles. "You're going to be my personal guest for the whole day." I giggle slightly at her sarcastic tone. "Don't worry Serene I'll be back soon." "Well I guess there are worse thing than spending the day with a Hello Nurse." she says as I turn to Bachmel. "I need some fatigues." Bachmel then waves to Serene after gesturing to a box with some fatigues in it. I walk over and draw the curtain so I have some privacy. I then change into a set of fatigues without my bra. I would prefer to have one on but I can't be choosy. With my new fatigues I leave and nearly run into a figure in Black Armor. "Ah Cadet Abstra. Mind telling me what happened last night?" I suddenly feel quite uneasy. "Well Serene and I fought." I told Bachmel this. "I see. Did she appear different?" What does she mean by that? "I'm afraid I don't know what exactly you mean." She then sighs. "Were her eyes red?" I then think back to last night. "Yes Ma'am. Mind if I ask who you are?" She nods. "I see. Don't tell anyone about what happened last night. And My name is High General Karen the Black." With that I quickly salute. "Forgive me Ma'am I didn't know it was you!" She sighs. "Relax and get out of my way." I quickly run out of her way and go to the mess hall. As I start piling various meats on my plate I hear a familiar voice. "Damn girl. Does your appetite for meat ever end?" I turn to the familiar green haired girl. "Hey there Reekava." I say to her. " _Oh great this chick?"_ Relax Arika. Unlike Serene I've known Reekava a lot longer and so I have a reason to like her more than Serene but it seems that doesn't matter. _  
_" _Serene's better…"_ Whatever. "So what have been up to since the academy?" I ask her. "Well not much I've been trying to recover from studying too hard," I suppose that's true in order to keep up she was almost always studying. I helped her out but needless to say she still constantly studied. "I see well why are you here at Camp Vale?" She then groans. "I got drafted. What about you?" She asks. I smile as I carry my tray toward the drinks table. "I signed up and got accepted." She seems surprised. It seems their teapot got broken so no tea. I then grab a can of soda. "You agreed to this hell?" I continue to smile as we take our seats. "Yeah so?" She is stunned as I start eating my meats. "So you were telling the truth about wanting to be a Knight if the Order?" I giggle at her answer. "Well yeah I always wanted to be an elegant Knight of the Order even before I was eligible to sign up. I then crack open my soda and we quickly start eating at our strangely delicious and nutritious breakfast. After breakfast an announcement comes over the intercom system. "Attention Soldiers. Those of the 9th Elite Combat Unit and the 3rd Psyops Unit are to report to the center flagpole in five minutes. I then run out of the Mess Hall and haul my ass to my barrack. Once there I put on my sports bra and equip my weapons. Now with only two minutes left I run as fast as I can and manage to join my Line up with barely thirty seconds left. There's a very tall person in heavy armor with a horse head. "Okay since Chief Warrant Officer Vaelin isn't here today I will be incharge of you guys. I'm a Spiral Warden. The name's Virgil. I'm here to oversee the Red Guardian's tournament between the 9th Elite Combat Unit and the 3rd Psyops Unit. Now I'm sure you all know how a tournament works but I will explain because as I've been told by my friend Dezna that all of you are dumb as sheep. So I will explain. This is a type of placement exam to make sure you're all placed in the proper unit. You will be locked in fierce battle with the soldiers from the other unit. The General himself admitted that he got the idea from watching two cadets dueling in the courtyard. Hmm… Tell me where is Cadet Sora?" I choose this point to chime in. "Sir, Cadet Sora is in the infirmary. I will gladly take her place in the tournament." He laughs at my response? "Thats good! Having that attitude will serve you well in the Order. I can sense someone here is going to be a Brigadier General in the future. Now let us begin.

I quickly win all of my fights landing me in the finals against who else but Reekava. She's quite the skilled fighter as well. I wasn't expecting much from her and that is my problem now that I'm fighting her. " _We can take her easily!"_ With Arika's encouragement we enter the ring. "Hey no matter what we're still friends after this right?" I nod slightly as I ready my stance. Being part of the Psyops unit means her words are her most dangerous weapon. So I can't let her psych me out. " _This will be easy, she may be skilled but lacks the brutality that Serene has."_ Arika tells me psyching me up. She's an effective weapon against her Psyop tactics. "Tournament finals Reekava of the 3rd Psyops unit versus Arisana of the 9th Elite Combat Unit. Battle begin!" With that I charge at Reekava and quickly tap her on the chest making her back off. She can tell I'm deadly serious. She then charges at me with a vertical strike. I manage to get hit on the shoulder and use the force of her fall to drive my knee into her chest. As she's recovering I slam my sword into her head. "Ow! What's wrong with you Ari? I thought we were friends. Would you really smash a friends head with a sword?" She says with tears in her eyes holding her head in pain… I can't believe I did that. " _Hey don't let your guard down! She's just messing with you, she has firecrackers ready to use! Back up!"_ With barely a split second to spare I quickly jump back from her fireworks. Damn it! How do I keep falling for that crap? " _You're too trusting of her! She taking advantage of the fact that you two are close!"_ Arika maybe right but it's not like she's being very helpful. I just have to end this quickly. I try charging at her but am met with a paintball to the forehead. It takes me off guard and leaves me open for a shield to the face. She then hits me in my chest injury with a vertical strike. Thats it! I quickly dash up to her and hit it with enough force to remove it from her arm. She then tries blocking with her sword but I hit that out of her hand as well. "Woah Ari! I thought we were just playing around. Why are you being so serious?" I don't fall for it and hit her hard enough to crack my sword. " _Good job she didn't stand a chance! Now let's go brag to Serene that we won and that she has the best mate ever!"_ I ignore her comment and sheath my sword as they drag Reekava's unconscious body away. "This battle's winner is Cadet Arisana Abstra!" In the cheers of my peers I suddenly feel something off. It seems as if I'm being targeted… Suddenly someone in a grey mantle and a black cowboy hat appears. Wielding a pair of large guns. The first in his left hand is a blue gun with an odd rectangular barrel. The other gun in his right hand is purple and resembles a machine gun. He then aims them at me. I quickly unsheathe my sword but he quickly shoots it snapping it in two. That isn't training equipment is it? Oh damn it! Suddenly he starts firing his machine gun at me. I manage to barely block his gunfire with my shield turning it to swiss cheese. A couple of rounds get dangerously close until one of them hits my shoulder which causes unbearable pain." _This bastards dead I'm taking over!"_ No! Instead how about you take the pain and I'll keep control so I can focus on the enemy? That way we can both get what we want at the moment. " _NO you're hurt and I've got to protect you...more importantly our body."_ Alright. Go get them!

Arika's POV

I quickly take control and jump out of the hail of bullets. It seems everyone got away but there's practically no way to get close since both of those weapons deal Shadow damage and he is very quick with the speedy shooting. Suddenly I hear a voice. "Take these!" A gigantic shield and sword appear in front of me. The shield is rectangular and the sword has a chain hanging from the pommel and is quite large and slightly terrifying being completely black. I quickly grab the sword causing a light to activate on the guard and the chain to wrap around my arm. I then try to pick up the shield but it's far too heavy to lift. So I opt to use it as a distraction. I push the shield over causing it to shake the ground when it falls. Now that my opponent's distracted I rush in from his blind spot and slash open his mantle cutting his guns in the process. Sadly it only seems to damage the guns paint as he points the machine gun at me and pulls the trigger. It does a series of clicks but does nothing. He's out of ammo! Just as I'm about to hit him with the sword he points the other gun at me but it isn't working? I take the opportunity to hit him with the pommel but it only succeeds in knocking his hat off revealing it's Signales. Just as he's reloading I take the big blue gun from him. It feels cold to the touch. I then power up the gun and fire! It encases him in thick ice. A pair of Spiral Wardens appear and start pushing the ice statue of Signales to the castle. I should probably switch back. Let Sana deal with the Knights.

Arisana's POV

When I regain my senses my shoulder doesn't hurt like it used to that is until I notice the fucking chain wrapped around my arm! What the hell? Well I guess it's helping the pain subside for now. "It's good to see my equipment did you some good. Though I can't approve of using my shield in that way I can accept that it gave you the edge. A red armored seven foot tall man walks over to the shield and picks it up. I can see that the shield has the symbol for The Order on it. Then that must mean that he's the… "How do you do? I am the Red Guardian. The Red General Akakiro." I knew it. "Well met sir! I deeply appreciate the gear you loaned me." I say as I salute him. "Yes though I have to say I am surprised how easily you got the Permafroster powered up again not many have that ability to know what's wrong with a gun that advanced. Well lets get you back to the infirmary miss… Oh how could I forget. May you grant me a lowly knight with your name lovely maiden?" He asks as he bows. I never thought a General would ever bow to me. "Absta. My name is Arisana Abstra the daughter of Adrian Abstra." I tell him. "I see that must explain how you knew the gun that well. For all I know you probably helped your father design it." He says as he raises to his feet. With that he guides me to the infirmary where I give him the Permafroster and try to give him the sword. All it takes for him to get it is touching the blade and it falls off of me and goes to him. I go inside and see Serene sitting in bed staring up at the ceiling bored as hell. "Oh my God Ari are you alright? Your shoulder is bleeding!" She says noticing the wound in my shoulder. "Oh I just got shot no big deal." I say to her. "YOU GOT SHOT!? HOW IS THAT NO BIG DEAL!?" she screams as she jump up only to reopen her wounds. "Stay down!" Bachmel yells at Serene as she comes over to me and inspects my shoulder. "It'll be an easy fix. Take off your shirt." I comply and lie down after removing my shirt with one arm, With that she drags her chair over to the bed as she starts preparing her instruments. She then pours some disinfectant on my wound causing it to burn! It's painful but I have to grit my teeth and bear it. She then uses her forceps to remove the bullet from my shoulder. She then stitches my wound closed. She then rolls over to Serene's bed and injects her with something that causes her to fall asleep. She then starts stitching her wounds shut as I lay back on my bed. I eventually pass out from sheer boredom.


	15. Chapter 14 Candace Chaos

I wake up the next morning in a patient gown. I quickly get up and change into another set of fatigues. I then walk over to Serene and shake her slightly. I then notice Bachmel isn't awake which is good for me. I quickly kiss her since that's how she prefers to be woken up. Suddenly I feel her arm pull me down on her as I become trapped by her embrace she makes out with me. "Good morning Ari-Chan." she says sweetly. I wrench myself free. "Morning pervert. If you don't quit doing that I'm going to stop waking you up that way." I say to her coldly. "Oh come on you love it too don't ya." she responds. "No I don't." I tell her as Bachmel walks over. "Morning kids, Good news your Drill Sergeant is back. Captain Olzo is going to take you girls on your first jolly run. Go meet him out front. By the way Cadet Sora try not to punch yourself or run into any doors unless you want your wounds to open." Bachmel informs us. Looks like we get to go back to training. "YAY I can finally get out of here and get back to training" Serene says happily. "Good now you should probably change. "Bachmel says as she points to the box with the fatigues. Serene begins to strip without closing the curtain. I quickly walk over and close it for her. Geez she's almost too forgetful. After she's finished we run outside and join the rest of the squad. "Alright everyone we're going to practice staying in sync with your teammates. We are going to perform a candance. I say something and you repeat it in unison while keeping up got it?" Oh boy my first military exercise. " Sir yes Sir!" We say in unison as we start.

"I don't know but it's been said!"

" _I don't know but it's been said!"_

"Those Morai Bastards are gonna be full of lead!"

" _Those Morai Bastards are gonna be full of lead!"_

"I don't know but I've been told!"

" _I don't know but I've been told!_ "

"The Spiral Order is the mightiest force in the world!"

" _The Spiral Order is the mightiest force in the world!_ "

"He-ey bea-sty!"

" _He-ey bea-sty!_ "

"Feral Stupid Beasties!"

" _Feral Stupid Beasties!_ "

"You with your pack are gonna die by me!"

" _You with your pack are gonna die by me!_ "

"We're the Spiral Order and proud to be!"

" _We're the Spiral Order and proud to be!_ "

"He-ey Slimes"

" _He-ey Slimes_ "

"Disgusting globs of Slime"

" _Disgusting globs of Slime_ "

"You and your queen are gonna be killed by me!"

" _You and your queen are gonna be killed by me!_ "

"We're the Spiral Order and proud to be!"

" _We're the Spiral Order and proud to be!_ "

"Sound off!"

" _One two!"_

"Sound off!"

" _Three Four!_ "

"He-ey fiends!"

" _He-ey fie-_ - **GROAOAOAAAROOOOHG!"** Suddenly our candance is interrupted by the guy in the back of the formation by making the sound of a dying cow. This scares the woman in front of him which causes her to fall on the person in front of her and causes him to do the same like dominos. Serene also falls down after the person behind her fell, while falling she tries to grab on to me but ends up only grabbing my pants instead pulling them down exposing my blue panties. I quickly shriek and pull my pants back up along with Serene who's still holding on to them. This causes our platoon to stop and earns the idiot the wrath of our captain but first he stops at us. "Cadet Sora! Realease her pants at once!" He bellows at her. "Right away sorry Sir!" she says as she lets go falling to the mud like everyone else. He then walks to the back of the formation and starts talking to him. It's not like I give a damn what they're talking about. After a couple of moments to catch our breath. Olzo returns to the front of the formation. We return to our jog and finish fairly smoothly. I go to buy a new sword and shield with Serene. Once there we see a girl with Silver hair behind the counter. "Ah welcome. I'm only a QuarterMaster in training but I can still help you. I am Kozma Alcast." The girl introduces herself as we walk over to the counter . Serene run up to the counter "Whoa I knew there was a QuarterMaster in training here but I wasn't aware she was such a cutey!" Serene says. " _Is it wrong to hate a girl because MY mate called her cute, cause now I hate her!"_ Relax Arika. She's only being a pain. I grab her by her collar. "Keep it in your pants." I say as I pull her away from the girl. "Yeah I need a sword and shield" I tell Kozma as I release Serene. She quickly retrieves them and puts them on the counter. "All right your Oak Sword and Redwood Shield. The total for this purchase is one hundred and fifty Crowns. They may be expensive but these are the most Knightly items we have." I sigh and pay her. "So um hey sweety mind if you buy me a new sword? Can't find my old one." Serene suddenly asks. "What did you do with it?" I ask her irritated since the Sword costs seventy five crowns. "I have no idea it's been missing since yesterday when I woke up in the infirmary." she answers. I sigh. "Kozma mind adding an extra sword to my receipt?" I say feeling defeated. "Sure! Your total will be a bit higher but the famous Arisana Abstra wouldn't mind right?" She says as she retrieves another sword. "Alright your new total comes to two hundred and twenty five Crowns. Will that be cash or plastic? Personally if I were you I would use plastic." I pull out my wallet and hand her the Crowns. I hate having to spend all of that wonderful money but whatever it takes! I will be a Knight! I then quickly hand Serene her sword and equip my new equipment. "Yay I have the best girlfriend ever!" Serene cheers. Great now my Wallet, Pride, and Soul feel empty. " _Don't know what you're down about she's right I'm am the best girlfriend ever!_ " I hear Arika say commentating on the situation. "Yeah I am but we should probably put these in our barrack and take a shower. I'm all sweaty and your covered in mud." I say not considering the consequences of my actions. "YES! We definitely _NEED_ take a shower and we'll _help_ each other bathe too." she answer ecstatically. I then turn pale. "You do know there will be a lot more than just us there right?" I ask just so I'm sure she isn't going to have an audience for molesting me like this morning when she exposed my panties to the entire platoon. "Oh no need to worry I have _everything under control._ " she assures me. " _Oh my God this sounds hot!"_ Now I'm more than scared. I'm petrified however I need to wash off the smell of Blood, Sweat, and Disinfectant. I just have to give up my dignity for the next twenty minutes. " _Let me take over then! You never let me have any fun with Serene!"_ No you little demon. Go bother someone else! "Yay! Lets go!" I cheer with a forced fake smile. "We gonna have lot's of fun. Tehe!" Serene cheers. GOD if you're up there. Kill me. Please.

With that thought in my mind we head to the shower after dropping off our equipment. The shower is empty… How in the hell? Well it doesn't matter I suppose. Jackpot! Or maybe not with this pervert nipping at my heels. I quickly disregard that fact and strip down and go into the shower. Pick my spot and turn on the cool water to help cool me off. I then notice Serene pick the spot right next to me again. Shit why? Her body is still as flawless as ever even with the wounds from two nights ago. I can't look at her or else I'll just think perverted things. I then hear Serene singing some really cute song which make me look at her. Dammit now I can't stop looking at her, why does she have to be so damn cute! Serene notices me staring at her and decides to move closer to me. "Hey mind if I wash your hair for you Ari-Chan?" she says obviously having another objective in mind. "I guess I don't mind." My maid Maria usually washes my hair because of how long it is. So it's difficult for me to wash it myself. Serene happily goes behind me and starts shampooing my hair. I don't way but have her run her hand through my hair make me feel uneasy. It's probably because I'm expecting her to try something. "Wow Ari-Chan you have wonderful hair." Serene complements. "Well of course I do I was raised like a princess." I say feeling somewhat arrogant. I suddenly feel one her hand on my back tracing downward. "Yep you're a princess alright. That make me your Knight in Shining Armor _My Princess."_ she says seductively. Not this again… "Come on Serene. Why don't you finish back there so I can wash your hair in return." I say hoping to get her to agree so she doesn't do something else… "Oh I will don't worry but i thought we could have some fun too." She says as she starts to stroke my ass with one hand while the other is put put on my stomach tracing upward. Oh shit I'm getting excited again why am I so submissive with her? Well I guess no one is in here probably Serene planned it some how. I then feel her hand cup one of my boobs as she starts to fondle with it. "Don't worry Ari-Chan no one will interrupt us I managed to _convince_ our platoon to leave us alone for a while." She whispers to me as her other hand starts to fondle my other boob. " _Sana please let me take over_ _you already had lots of fun with her!"_ Sorry Arika but I can't focus enough to switch. Besides why would I quit when this feels amazing? That's just crazy. " _That's no fair I never get to have her!"_ Well maybe if you hadn't let her molest us I might not have a problem with it! But you did so I do. "So how did you convince the Platoon?" I ask her wanting to hear one of her crazy lines like she threatened them with alien abduction or something stupid like that. "Oh I just gave them a bunch of Crowns and said if they hit the road they can keep them." she answers continuing to fondle with my breasts. Oh God yes! I shouldn't be thinking this but shit it does feel good! She then start to fondle with my now hard nipples. "How did you pay them? I thought you were a normal girl. You couldn't possibly have enough crowns to have paid all of them." I say as I continue to give myself to her. I feel one of her hand let go of my nipple and starts to go downward. "Well I may not be a rich as the Abstra's but I am part of a noble family as well. As for which one I'll let you find out on your own." she answers slyly as her hand starts to get dangerously close to my pussy. "The Sora family is nobility? I didn't know." I mean the mother isn't anything special but her husband must be something impressive. Maybe a foreign king or something… Not that it matters right now. Right as her hand touches my pussy suddenly we hear the door the showers open, Serene panics and quickly goes back to washing my hair. What the hell? We were just getting to the good part and now some bitch walks in, thought Serene payed everyone to hit the road. " _Now you know what it feels like"_ Shut up Arika! "What the fuck? No one's supposed to be here someone's not keeping their crowns." Serene whispers. "Looks like there aren't too many people here. Score!" I hear Reekava's voice say. She then walks in and notices us. "Hey there you two. What's up?" She says as she grabs a shower a little distance from me. She then starts up her shower. "So Ari. When were you going to tell me you got a maid among us?" She asks assuming Serene is my maid. "I don't this is a new friend of mine Seirnity." I say frankly. "Oh I see. Nice to meet you I'm Ari's best friend ever Reekava." She says without looking in our direction. I suddenly feel an aura of hate from Serene "Hi I'm Seirnity Ari-Chan's _Girlfriend._ " She says in her less cheerful tone. "Sorry to say that I already have that position." She says now glaring at Serene. "Really Ari-Chan has never mentioned you before I wonder why? Probably because I'm more important to her than you." Serene answer spitefully now wrapping her arms around me. "I never saw the need to mention her. I simply didn't know she was going to come to the Order. Let alone Camp Vale." I say trying to diffuse the situation but a something tells me I just made it worse."See you weren't important enough for her to even mention to me," Serene hisses at Reekava. "Well I normally ask my potential suitors if they're in a relationship with someone before I start trying to go out with them." She hisses back. I decide to try and wrench my hair from Serene's grip. "Well Ari-Chan already confessed her love to me so what ever you think you had is only a delusion!" Serene growls at her. " _YEAH you tell her baby you're my mate not this bitch who keeps me suppressed!"_ All three of you SHUT THE HELL UP! "Oh really? Well She confessed to me! It was a few years ago so I already have dibs on her heart!" I never gave my heart to either of you psychos. "Well is that so? Well then that mean you only had half of her confess, while me on the other had all of her confess both Ari-Chan and Ari-Tan!" She proclaims. " _Yeah that right my heart belong to Serene-Chan!"_ I sigh irritated. Why can't they just kill me? Also Shut up Arika! "I don't need that psycho's love after she broke my arm!" Oh how could I forget that? When Arika and Reekava met Arika went out of control and broke her arm in several places. When I did come to she told me about what happened and I felt horrible about it. " _Bitch deserved it for trying to psych me!"_ She only happened to be in the room when you were being crabby. "How dare you call Ari-Tan a psycho She's as much of Ari as Ari-Chan! This proves you don't love Ari-Chan because you don't love her other half and she doesn't love YOU!" She says rather harshly. " _YEAH THATS MY GIRL I LOVE YOU SERENE-CHAN!"_ Thats it. "Will the both of you quit acting like children!? God Damn it! It's not like I don't like the both of you but quit with the childish squabbling! I'll take my shower later!" I scream at them as I leave and change. I then walk back to the barrack and retrieve my equipment. I then devote myself to training for a few hours before getting tired and returning to my barrack to notice there are actual beds in there now. I simply lay on top of my bed trying to cool myself off running my tongue over my sharpened teeth. I stay that way until I fall asleep with my teeth returning to normal.


	16. Chapter 15 The Past Revisited

I wake up in the middle of the night again. Serene's still not back. She hasn't been here yet… Maybe I should check the Training hall. I quickly run to the Training hall to see if she's there. She is! And she's training. I should probably apologize for my outburst earlier. I now notice that she's fighting Reekava, from the looks of it she has the slight advantage but that could easily change especially if see find out a psyops tactic that works. " _Serene will win!"_ Will you go back to being unbiased? I then walk in and try to figure out how to diffuse the situation. "Is this all you got? Your tricks won't work on me bitch you should just go back to tormenting tied up prisoners!" Serene mocks. "Mock me all you want Bitch! No matter what you say I know Ari still loves me!" She says stabbing at the hornet's nest that the subject is. "Coming from someone who only loves part of her I love all of her both Arisana and Arika, and they both love ME!" She says as she pivots around to her back shield bashes her and leave multiple lit firecrackers in her shirt. She quickly gets rid of the firecrackers and shoots multiple paintballs at her. Serene blocks with her shield then throws it at her which hits her in the stomach. As she is recovering Serene dashes up to her and does a three hit combo knocking her down, but as she raising her sword to do the finishing blow her wound opens up and falls to her knees in pain holding her now bleeding stomach. I then run over to Serene and help her up. Reekava helps as well as we get her to the infirmary. "Why are you helping me?" Serene asks Reekava considering they're both competing for my heart. "Do I need a reason to help a fellow knight?" I guess she has a point. After all it's also her fault that Serene's injury was reopened. "...It seems you're not all bad at least you have chivalry, we would probably be friends if weren't both after the same girl." Serene admits. " _You don't need to admit anything you're better Serene-Chan!"_ I ignore Arika and we make it to the infirmary. "Bachmel! We need your help again." We tell her as we carry Serene in and place her on one of the beds. Her bleeding seems pretty serious. Then again her shirt is covered in it so I can't tell. Bachmel quickly rolls over and lifts up her shirt. "Don't worry it's not very serious but I will keep her overnight so she can heal. Don't worry." She says it twice to either worry us even more or reassure us. Bachmel sends us out so she can start fixing her. " _No we have to stay with her!_ " No Arika we can't unless I'm horribly injured which I'm not. " _But Serene-Chan needs me..."_ What she needs is the Doctor's help and space. Both of which we will give her. Once outside the office Reekava decides to finally say something. "Say now that we got a chance what would you say to a walk? After all it's been a long time since we last saw each other." I guess it wouldn't- " _Say no, we need to go to sleep so we can get up early tomorrow early to greet Serene-Chan"!_ " No Arika. I'll do what I want to do. "Sure Reekava we can walk around and talk." She smiles and nods. I guess she likes the idea. " _What the hell? I let you use MY body then you do this!"_ I ignore her as I walk with Reekava. As we walk I can't seem to stop staring at her. She's almost irresistible in the moonlight. " _What the hell do you think you're doing!?"_ I continue to try and ignore her and feel her grab my hand. I don't mind as we continue to walk around just making small talk. Until Reekava mentions something. "Hey Ari?" She says bringing me back to reality. "Hmm? What is it?" I ask wondering what she could be questioning me about. "Do you remember the first time you said you loved me?" Well I sort of remember.

4 years ago

Arisana's POV

I made sure to invite Reekava and a couple of other girls in my class to my room tonight so we could all study and pass the final… Though it seems the only one who showed up is my friend Reekava. I just hope Arika doesn't show up and make a mess of things. She's almost impossible to control. "Say Ari. I can't seem to figure this one out." Hmm? I walk over to Reekava's side of the table. "Oh that? Just carry the seven and that'll work." " _Ugh this is boring let's blow somthing up! We can use the explosives Dad keeps hidden away if we head home instead of doing this snore fest!"_ No I gotta keep myself in control. I sit back down across from Reekava and continue studying… Well I try. I can't seem to stop thinking about her. Like yesterday in class how I wasn't paying attention and had to skip to the reading he was testing me on. " _She's nothing special. Definitely not the one I've been waiting for."_ What on Isora is she talking about? "Say Ari?" What? Does she have another problem? "What is it?" She then closes the textbook and puts it on the table. I guess it's not a problem from the book? "I've been thinking. We've been friends since fifth grade when you transferred here. But I have to ask are we just friends? Or are we something more?" I feel myself start to heat up. " _Well that's stupid the one I long for is a majestic knight with hair as blue as the ocean itself and has the scent of fresh roses. You are not HER!_ " Quit ruining the mood! "I- I don't know if I understand." It's not like I know much about this sort of thing. " _Simple she's not our mate so say we're nothing more than friends, done."_ I'm not taking advice from you. "Well I would like to be more though." I say as I start twirling my hair around my finger. Reekava then turns red. "Well I feel something special with us. So I was hoping you'd say that. I love you Arisana. I love you so much that I never want to be separated from you." I feel my heart skip a beat. I guess this is the part that I get to repeat what she said right? " _WHAT NO DON'T DO THAT!_ " For some reason her voice sounds closer than before... "I-I love you too… Reekava. I don't ever want to leave your side…" I'm finding it hard to catch my breath for some reason. " _NO NO NO NOOO! SHE IS NOT THE ONE I LONG FOR! THIS BITCH WILL NEVER BE_ _ **HER**_ _NEVER!"._ I'm starting to feel my grip on reality fade… Oh no! This means Arika's going to rip everything to shreds!

Arika's POV

I won't let her win! This is MY Body! I quickly pick up the table the Green haired girl is leaning on and throw it at the far wall! " _NO ARIKA DON'T HURT HER PLEASE!"_ I then lift the girl and throw her at another wall this time making her land on her arm. " _DON'T HURT REECKAVA PLEASE STOP!"_ "You aren't the one I've been waiting for. So I'll get rid of you." I say claiming my victory over this girl. "The one you've been waiting for? What are you talking about? More importantly who the hell are you? You clearly aren't Ari." She says rebelliously. She then stands up holding her arm. "Well I guess since I'm going kill you you should know what I call myself. I am Arika. The true owner of this body." I then charge at her but she runs out of the way. " _STOP NO MORE PLEASE!"_ She seems to be trying to think… I then turn to the Mirror which has the sniveling Sana reflected in it. "What do I get if I stop? What are you going to do for me?" I ask Sana in the reflection. " _Anything please stop hurting her!"_ she pleads. "I'll consider it but only on the condition I get to keep this body. Got it?" I say to her. " _What you can't do that it's MY body!"_ I knew she wasn't going to agree to that. "Well then you don't care what happens to her? I guess I can throw her out of your 'll be dead before she hits the ground. After I'm done with her." I once again threaten Sana with the life of her friend. " _Wait no please about you get weekends? That way you won't have to deal with school!_ " she offers. Hmm. Well it would be her freely giving up MY body. School is a pain in the ass anyway. Suddenly I notice someone with a stick. Before I can react I am surrounded by darkness.

Arisana's POV

I wake up back in control. I then notice Reekava lying on the ground in pain! I run to my rooms intercom and press the red button so I can get the nurse here to help her. After a few minutes a Nurse with blue hair finally comes by. She then notices Reekava and runs over to her. She then tells me. "Her arm is broken. Have the hospital get an ambulance here! Now!" I then quickly call Mom's hospital on my cell phone and tell them we need an ambulance. They get to the school in almost 10 minutes and come get her.

Back to the present(Future!)

With what happened and the ensuing fight fresh in my mind I feel a little depressed. "I'm sorry about what happened Reekava." I say feeling super guilty about what happened. I then feel something warm against my lips. Reekava is kissing me? " _No stop her! Don't cheat on Serene-Chan!"_ Shut up for God's sake. I enjoy the kiss for a couple of seconds then we part. "Don't worry about it Ari. I don't blame you at all for what happened. In fact I still love you. Do you feel the same way?" She asks. I start to feel guilty that I can't give her the answer she wants. " _Just tell her no Serene-Chan is our mate!"_ you may not like Reekava. But I do! This is my time to tell her what I want! "Sorry Reekava but I don't know I'm conflicted." I tell her. She smiles. "Then don't worry about it. I'll give you some space and some more time. Take as long as you need to find your answers." With that I suggest we head back to our barracks. She agrees and I manage to have a fairly easy night of sleep.


	17. Chapter 16 The Creation of the ABAC

Arika's POV

I wake surrounded by flowers. I remember trying to relax here but I guess that's out of the question judging by the footsteps of someone approaching. I can't reach my weapon in my current position. Well I suppose I could attack them with brute force and then ready my weapon if I really need to. "Hey there you sure you should be sleeping in the fields like this alone?" Says a woman with long blue hair that's tied back. She obviously a knight as she's wearing armor and a rapier on her belt. "Is there a problem with sleeping here?" I ask the woman. "Well you know there been a lot of friends showing up recently wouldn't want a cute gremlin girl like you get hurt now." she says as she offers her hand to help me up. I notice that she has the strong scent of roses on her. I take her hand and use it to help myself up. "That's right I guess. Ur is only 10 or so miles that way isn't it?" I say as I point to the southeast where there is a large black swirling cloud. "Yep a lovely maiden like you should be careful it would be a crime if the world was robbed of you. by the way I'm Serena Alestria but a lot of people started to call me Mrs. Sora. Just call me Serena I don't care too much for last names especially one that's being forced on me." she introduces herself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Arika Tinkinzar. Just call me Arika." I say to her. "Well nice to meet you Arika, mind if I escort you back to town, it's dangerous to go alone after all. Don't worry I'm a knight so you can trust me."

 **Arisana's POV**

I wake up holding up my arm for some reason… I then let it fall back to my side and sit up, What was that dream? God I can't make sense of anything right now. I get up and head to the infirmary. I might as well see if Serene if awake. or how she's doing. Once I walk in I see Reekava, Fiiver-Man, and a mysterious person with white hair reading a biology book. I walk over to Reekava. "Morning. So what's with the crowd?" I ask her wondering why all of them are gathered here. "Hell if I know. I came here to make sure she wasn't going to die. Then he came in to check on her as well and mister tall and silent was here before either of us." That's odd. "So now that all of you are here I'll… Try to keep this brief. Cadet Abstra will you wake up Cadet Sora so we can start?" He is a bit odd but I'm guessing he must be one of our superiors. I quickly shake her a little. " _You know that won't work. Besides we can show that bastard Fiiver-man that Serene is ours!"_ I swallow my pride and give her a quick kiss. Serene opens her eyes to see the group around her she then give a look of victory to Reekava, a look that says 'Yeah bitch this how I start my morning deal with it!'. "Morning Ari-Chan, Morning Fiiver-Kun!" she says ignoring Reekava. She then notices Mr. Tall and Silent as Reekava called him. "Um and you are?" she asks. "Of Course I forgot to introduce myself. I am Dr. Arlison Morlin. I am in charge of the Biotech corps and am currently working on a Construct Army of Mecha Knights. However we are going to work on a separate form of construct. We will be working on a Autonomous Battle Assistance Construct. Though the other Biotechs have taken to calling them Battle Sprites. We would like a group of recruits to work on a few of them to make sure they are functional and safe for the more experienced Biotechs to work on them. So What do you say?" He asks us. "Sound like fun but what about our drills for today?" she asks. "You'll be excused as your unit isn't the only one I'm cherry picking. As you can see I'm also stealing from the first combat battalion and the third Psyops units." Well I see. "I'm in." I say. "Sure if Ari's in then I am too." Reekava says. "Well as much as I'd like to get back to breaking things I guess I can join if the Goddess is going to be among us." Well it seems Dead-Man is easy to convince as ever. "Alright. It seems I can get to work with you. Cadet Sora can you please be ready to go? We have one last stop before we go to work." He says as he hurries us out so Serene can have some privacy. Serene pulls the curtain and gets dressed. "Alright let's go see these Battle Fairy things" she cheers. With that we gather in an elevator and go down a couple floors before getting off at a cold metal hallway. "Stay close everyone." He tells us as we start walking through the deathly silent hall. "This is the one. Guard open it." He says. Then someone in some heavy looking armor walks over and opens the door showing Signales sitting on a bed staring at the ceiling. His fatigues are black which means he's a criminal being held in the brig… Which I just now realize we're in. "Come to reprimand me in person uh?" I would love to. "No. I came to take you. There's a job that only cadets like you can handle. They suggested using you as well. Though be warned. One wrong move you're going to be stuck here for the rest of training. Now let's get moving." Signales then joins our little formation as we leave.

After we leave the castle we walk to the far end of Camp Vale and see the Biotech Facility. "This is where you'll be designing the battle sprites. Try not to destroy anything." He says as we enter the building. "Holy smoke the WiFi in must be freakin' awesome no way of lagging in MMOs with these babies." Serene comments when seeing the tech and supercomputers this place has. "Well yes. Naturally we have better coffee than the rest of the Camp as well." Morlin adds. "I'd hate to be rude but being as I'm going back to the clink when this is over mind showing us where we'll be working?" Signales says as he cracks his knuckles. "Ah of course. Right over here." He then guides us to a large table with 5 piles of circuits, mechanical parts, and a two piece white shell. "Alright so what the guidelines for making the Battle Fairies?" She asks him. "This is your table. Your Group A. I'll give you all some badges later but for now just worry about putting things together Group A. I've written the guidelines on the instructions. If you don't understand the instructions just ask the White Rose Graduates." With that he leaves us to it. I take a corner seat and find the instructions. It seems it must have at least two weapons. A Tesla Cannon and a cloaking field. A third weapon is optional but you have to find the parts for it yourself. Then again it shouldn't be too hard. We're in a Schemers playground… If I knew what Schemer meant. " _Schemer means Engineer. Oh_ _this will be fun let's make a super murder machine, then blow it up just to see the true beauty of destruction!"_ Oh thanks for the info and no I'm not going to blow this up. Doing so would be counter productive to my current mission. " _You've got to admit that blowing shit up is fun though. Like that one Fourth of July oh that was awesome!"_ Yeah awesome and dangerous. We had to cover the scorch marks with a fountain. " _I liked the scorch marks better…"_ Yeah well Mom and Dad didn't. I better get to work. "Hello Ari-Chan um hate to interrupt you and Ari-Tan but you haven't even touched you machine thingies yet." I look at Serene. "I unearthed the instructions." I tell her as I glance through the instructions. It's all a bunch of mechanic gibberish. It makes some sense though. "You need anything Serene? Or are you just going to stand there staring at me? Plus how did you know Arika and I were talking?" I ask her as I start putting everything together. "Oh that's easy your expression slightly changes when you two are talking to each other sometimes dramatically if one of you is angry. Well alright time to go into the concept stage!" she cheers after explaining how she know when me and Arika communicate. Serene then clears room on her table and starts drawing her concept even though we already have blueprint of what we're making. She's just crazy. I then start putting the circuit boards and mechanical equipment together. After a few hours Morlin brings in more groups of Cadets and I manage to finish the main insides. "Ah My Goddess your talent is great as always and as vast as the heavens themselves." I suddenly hear Fiiver-Man say. When I look I him at Serene's table who's more focused on her battle sprite then him, it also seems she's done with her concept and is about halfway done with the main insides. I get up and walk by Serene's table. I notice a cat chibi version of what we're supposed to be building on one of her papers. "Wow Serene. It's cute. Your pretty talented." I say to rub her ego. Serene then suddenly stops "Oh thank you Ari-Chan! Hearing from you means so much for me!" She says as she hug me. I then notice Fiiver-Man staring at me, so I decide to return Serene's embrace pulling her closer to me and give him a death stare telling him 'she's mine'. " _Yeah that's right show that bastard that Serene love us and not some whiny pussy like him!"_ I then go and grab a soda from one of the machines nearby. When I turn to go back to the table Fiiver-man bumps into my table on purpose and sends my construct innards to the floor damaging it. " _Oh hell no he didn't! Only WE can destroy things we create. KICK HIS ASS SANA!"_ Then with the fires of rage sparking up in me he then stomps on it completely destroying it spilling gasoline on the flames. I then use the explosion of rage to launch my can of unopened soda right at his weak point! Then as he's recovering I dash up to him and slam my leg into the same spot sending him to the ground whining like the whiny pussy he is! "Touch my machine again I will do something far worse. Got it?" I say to him as I pick up my soda which is slightly dented and start picking up the damaged pieces. This is all utterly worthless. To think a needle cannon would be pretty damn cool. I now have to re-design one from scratch. Good thing is I can make it better than before. I then notice Reekava come by and kick him in the nuts a third time. Good job Reekava! He's going to be stuck singing soprano now. Suddenly Serene tackles Reekava forcing her to the ground. "You bitch he's already in pain you heartless harpy." she says as those to start fighting. "Yeah so? He deserved it for what he did to Ari's Construct! You say you love her? Yet you won't avenge her creation? Ha! This proves only I love Ari!" She yells at her. Suddenly the air around Serene gets thicker as light around her seem to fade now one of her eyes are red. " **WHAT** WAS THAT **BITCH** I LOVE HER **UNLIKE YOU SOULLESS CLUMP OF FLESH!** FIVER-MAN **DOES DESERVE PUNISHMENT** BUT YOU WENT **TOO FAR!"** she says with her voice being a mix both hers and what ever dark entity she has in her. "You really think you can scare me? Go ahead bitch! I can take you!" She yells at her. This is quickly devolving from an argument to Mortal Kombat. Serene punches Reekava in the face, starting a brawl between the two. I try to pull the two of them apart but it isn't easy considering Reekava is pulling on Serene's hair and Serene is trying to strangle her. One of Reekava's free arms elbows the downed Fiiver-Man in the nuts a fourth time. Suddenly something hits me in the head really trying to piss me off! Suddenly I feel sick as a figure walks out wielding a large terrifying green gun and a jagged green sword. "Hmm? Young honorable cadets are fighting? With all the noise your squabbling was causing I thought the perimeter had fallen. I will make this clear. Continue your troubling ways and I will kill all of you. This the Biohazard Cannon has the same effect as cyanide but is one hundred times more effective. And my Sword the Dread Venom Striker delivers the same amount of venom that is equal to one thousand strikes from a Black Mamba. So I suggest thou shalt not test my patience and get back to work… **NOW.** " We quickly get back to work or at least most of us do I still need to clean up my destroyed machine. Hmm? I notice a wrench on the ground. It must've been what hit me earlier. I pick it up as Morlin goes back to his office as I notice Signale's table is a wrench short. I quickly put on his table. I can kick the punk's ass later. I got a murder machine to clean up and build. I quickly brush up the rest of it and start retrieving the parts I need having already memorized them.

A few hours and a couple of cans of soda later and it's finished. It has a functional hover engine, 1200 Mega-volt Tesla cannon, a barrier that makes you invisible and protects you from enemy attacks, and a Needle cannon with a firing rate of 7000 RPM. It also has personalized blue LEDs, a Red and Black color scheme, and if need be can hack any tech using a WiFi signal up to 700 feet. I'm a damn hard worker. "Wow your Battle Fairy is so cool, it amazing that you're already done! I guess I shouldn't expect any less from an Abtsra you're the coolest girlfriend ever!" I hear Serene say complimenting my work. "Yeah I know. What about yours?" I ask her taking my cans to the recycling bin. "It's almost done just add a bit a personal flavor by make it adorable." she says as she attaches cat ears to it.I look at it for a little bit and decide it's adorbs. "Aw how adorable. I almost forget it could blow up at any second." I say the last part carelessly and hope it didn't bother Serene. "How that reminds me I should check the cooling fan before turning it on." Serene says as she reopens the construct. "Well I should probably go grab some dinner before I pass out. I haven't had the time for breakfast or lunch today. These constructs are as complex as a car engine to an idiot." I say carelessly "Wait just let me finish and I'll treat you to something special." Serene says as finishes up and adds a cat tail to it. "Hmm? What the hell are you talking about? The Camp is secured. We can't leave without permission from a CO." I remind her. Serene turns on her "Battle Fairy" as she calls it. When it turns on it's eyes light up with similar blue LED light like mine. Serene does a quick inspection of her floating cat ball, it looks like she wired the ears and tail in a way that they can move instead of being static. I don't know if it's actually any good for combat but it's definitely pretty damn cute, we'll see tomorrow if the Cat Ball can fight. Though if it can't I'm worried about it. Then again if she spent all of her time making it cute I can't expect much less, "Well it's definitely cute. So is there any reason you added the ears and tail to it? Aside from it being unbearably adorable." I ask her wondering why she would go to all of that trouble. "What can I say, I love cats. I have at least eight cats back at home. Alright lets go ask Morlin for clearance to leave camp for a little bit." she replies as she turn off her construct… Eight cats? Dear GOD please tell me Serene is not going to be that crazy cat lady. I don't need to be getting with her if that's how it'll be. I don't hate them but eight is a bit extreme. "Well I see. So we're going to ask Morlin? Are you sure that'll work? He is the type of person that got a bunch of recruits and trapped us here like sweatshop workers." I remind her. Why on Isora would he let us go? "Well true but I don't know where Olzo is right now and Morlin is closer." she answers.I don't want to admit it but she does have a point. "Well Morlin is in his office. Lets go ask him." I say a little curious on what she has planned. When we get to his office we see him sitting in his chair drinking tea with classical music playing on his PC. "Hmm? Girls what is it?" He asks as he pauses the music. "Morlin Sir since we're done with our projects, I was wondering if we could get permission to leave camp for a little bit to get some fresh air." She asks. "Well I don't see what's wrong with the fresh air of the camp being that we're far enough from the city but I did sort of keep you guys here for the day. You two were the most focused on your projects you didn't even respond to when lunch was being served. Well these things are complex. I'll call ahead to the Motor Pool for you. I Head Biotech Morlin give you two permission to leave the grounds of Camp Vale." Well I guess we can leave now and we can rent a vehicle from the Motor Pool. Yay! "Thank you Sir!" Serene thanks being professional, but the look her eyes tell me that she's so happy that she'll probably be skipping in joy to the Motor Pool.


	18. Chapter 16,2 Cosplay Date Chaos

We leave the Biotech labs and go to the Motor Pool Building. Since they were expecting us a guard greets us and gives us a short explanation about what we're supposed to do to get a car and leave. I sign us both out and since Serene is the one that suggested this I have her drive. "So where are we going dear?" I say messing with her. "Oh we're going to an awesome restaurant that serves great food and has awesome customer service! Trust me you'll love it honey." she answers. Great I'm terrified. " _Why? This is gonna be awesome, a date with Serene-Chan!"_ I turn on the car's air conditioning to cool me off from working in a hot lab all day and to ignore Arika from giving me a pounding headache. We arrive at a restaurant named Konsōru bā & guriru (Console Bar & Grill). I'm already regretting letting her drag me across the Wastelands for this… But I am hungry. Maybe I can get something that'll make me forget I'm here. When we walk in I'm terrified to see a girl in a Nekomimi costume as the receptionist. "Welcome back Master would you like a table for two Nya?" The receptionist asks. "Yes please." Serene answers. "I'll get you a table right away Master Nya!" She responds. Oh God we're in a cosplay restaurant! God kill me I beg of you! After a couple of seconds the Receptionist comes back. "We have the perfect table for you Nya." With that the receptionist guides us to our table in the corner of the restaurant. It's a booth so Serene can attack me. She then hands us both a menu and asks if we want anything to drink for our night to get started. I'll let Serene order first and see if I can copy her order. "We'll start with some tea." She surprisingly asks. "Of course Master Nya." she replies then she walk away. "Alright before you say anything about this being a Cosplay Restaurant, the food here is awesome." she says noticing how out of place I am. "I normally play video games in my free time. So I never really paid any attention to any of the foods or anything. So I am clueless of what to order. Mind bailing me out?" I ask her if she'll order for me thanks to the fact I have no clue what over half of the stuff even is. It seems that all of the foods are video game themed. Our waitress comes to our table she's cosplaying as a maid...like Maria. "Hello Serene-Sama are you and your lovely date ready to order." The waitress asks somehow knowing Serene. " _Holy shit her boobs are huge! Make me feel insignificant. I'm worried that Serene might be more attracted to her than me…"_ I understand Arika. For once… Though I'm fine with mine being the size they are. "Wendy-Chan is that you wow you look hot as a maid! I might just hire you to work for me!" Serene answers. Come on Serene just order and send her on her way. It's not like I care who she is. " _I do. WTF? Why is she called Chan as well?!"_ Just let her order before you start strangling her. "Well Serene-Chan this just to pay for college. So are you ready to order Master?" she asks again. "Aright Ari-Chan will have the Lon Lon Steak with Chateau Romani Gravy and I'll take the Fried Chocobo Meal." Serene orders. "Right away Serene-Sama would you like soup or salad?" Wendy asks. "Ari-Chan?" Serene asks me. "Um. Soup." I say to our maid with huge boobs. "Salad" Serene answers. "Of course Master I'll be back with your appetizers" she says then leaves. Now we're alone...what the hell do we do now? I never been on a date before! "Alright since you've obviously never been on a date before do you have any questions to ask me? I'm sure you have plenty." Serene asks me. "Can I ask anything?" I ask to know my question range. "Sure but I can answer them however I want Teheh." She answers. "I see. Then to start off what's your bra size?" I ask a starter question. "You've felt them before haven't you? BB." She answers. How does she know that? "What are you talking about!? I've never felt them before!" I say trying to keep my cool. "Oh right sorry I mean you've _saw_ them before, better?" That is a bit better. "Well yes. So my next question is your blue hair natural? Or did you dye your roots?" I ask her continuing to start up the questioning. "Bluettes are natural in my family." she answers. I see. "So what were you studying in collage?" I ask her since I did graduate. "I've got a four year degree in nursing." She answers then shows a license showing she's a certified nurse. If she's a certified nurse why is she trying to become a soldier instead of a medic or something? "Since I brought it up I'll ask. Why are you applying to be a soldier instead of a medic? I'm sure Dr. Bachmel would like your help." I ask her. Wondering how long before I can stop thinking of questions. "Well I want to serve my Nation and My King to get strong, that and it's kind of the family trade on my Father's side." She answers. "You do know that Medics do the same thing but just safer right?" I tell her still wondering why. "Well that's true but my father was a Knight and I want to honor his memory. I plan on becoming a Doctor after my service to The Order is over." She answers. To honor her Father's memory? So he's passed away I see. "Well mind if I ask about Amber? You always mention her when I try waking you up the normal way." It's true. Every Fucking Time I try to wake her up without making out with her. "Amber...she was my bodyguard at a time." She answers somberly. Another Minefield. Damn it. "Well I'm done asking the questions. Where's our food anyway?" I ask trying to dissipate the tension. As if on cue Wendy shows up with our appetizers and tea. "Sorry for the wait Masters here's your appetizers, your meals will be here shortly." She says as she hands me my soup and Serene her salad. "Ah thank you." I say as I take my soup and tea. "Alright my turn so answer me honestly, are you a virgin?" She asks out of all question to fucking ask. " _What's a virgin?"_ It's someone like you. "No I'm not." I tell her after all Maria and I are pretty close and Considering the type of person Serene is she'll believe it. "No way! You said you were new to that type of thing. So who's the lucky girl...or guy if you're into that?" she asks. "My maid Maria. I am still new to that sort of thing because she sort of led me along." I lie to her effortlessly. "Holy shit...that's hot. You have _that_ type of maid? I heard that some nobles pay _for extra services_ I had no idea that was true." She replies. "Well it's not like it was included in her contract." I mention to her. "So how did it happen then?" she asks. "Why do you want to know?" I ask her wondering why she's digging. "Well I'm curious. If you answer I'll change the subject." She offers slyly. I sigh. "She was helping me in the shower and things happened." I say now trying to avoid the subject. "Wow it almost like how we almost did it. Well a promise is a promise, so what it's like being daughter to the world's most renowned weapons designer?" Serene asks. "Well it's not like I'm a celebrity. It's just like being my Father's Daughter. The only thing I have to do is avoid E-mails and the internet and it's fine." I really hate that fact. "You can't use the internet?" she asks surprised. "Well I can it's just that my father is really hated on the internet. Being called the Merchant of Death just because he creates and sells weapons. I hate people that do that so I avoid it." I tell her getting close to finishing my soup. Wendy then comes by with our meals. "Here is your meals Masters, if you need anything else please ask." she says before walking away. I quickly start cutting up my steak. I then take a bite from it. Serene was right the food is good!

Serene starts eating as well. "Hmm well that guess that makes since. So why do you want to be Knight?" she asks. "Well I've always thought Knights were amazing so gallant and strong. So I always wanted to be one. Plus since my Father gets them their supplies I want to also show my thanks for keeping my dad in business." I answer glad we're off the tense subjects. "Aww that's sweet, you're a daddy's girl aren't you?" she says before eating a piece of her chicken. Is she really going say something that embarrassing here? "I get enough of that from my Mom. Don't you start doing it too." I complain to her as I continue to enjoy my steak. "So what's your mom like? Do you have any siblings?" she asks. "She's pretty nice and understanding. It turns out there were complications during my birth that left her unable to have anymore children." I tell her. "That's too bad but at least you're Mom is cool. I have an Onee-Chan named Claire she's pretty cool too but at times over protective of me. So how do your parents feel about you being lesbian?" she asks. "My Mom understands and My Dad lets Mom deal with a lot of it." I tell her frankly. "So what kind of games you play? Animes and porn you watch, do you masturbate often?" she asks all at once. Why in the Hell is she asking me? " _Just answer her you asked some pretty personal questions too._ " Not how often she mastrubates! "Um well. I normally play adventure games and such. I guess I like action type animes. I don't normally watch porn. And to your question about my masturbation… I don't do it too often." I answer starting to regret letting her question me. "Alright I think I'm done asking for now ask me something." she says almost done with her meal. "Well then tell me about your sister Claire if you don't mind." I ask her. "She an awesome Onee-Chan she helped raise me since Mom wasn't home much, right now she works at your Mom's Hospital as a receptionist while studying in college." She answers. I see. I think I might've seen her. I wouldn't remember though. "I see. So mind if I ask why you give honorifics to everyone?" I want her to stop using them but I'll ask her later. "Well it part of the culture from my Mom's side, that and I'm an otaku." she answers honestly. "Well mind if I ask you to not use them anymore? I don't like it when you use it with other people…" I ask her slightly embarrassed as I finish off my steak. "Aww your jealous when I use Chan or Kun with other people aren't you?" she asks. "It's not just me! It's Arika too, We both don't like it." I say to defend myself. "I can use it with you and her right?" She asks. "Well of course. It's just some relationship advice." I say. "What about San for other people it a more casual honorific." she asks finishing her food. "Well I'd prefer if you didn't use them at all but I guess I don't mind." I tell her. "You want me all to yourself and want me to use honorifics only with you huh?" I feel my face heat up a bit. "Well I know it's selfish and all but it's just how I am okay?" I tell her trying to enjoy my tea. "Alright then Ari-Chan only for you and Ari-Tan. What about my sister though can still call her Onee-Chan?" she asks. "Well of course you can. It's not like you and her are in a serious relationship that would bother me... Are you?" I ask a little worried. She giggles at that. "Well of course I am...as sisters not lovers." she answers. "I see well then I guess it's okay." I say as I finish off the tea. "I have one more question before I pay the check. Please answer honestly, do you love me or Reekava?" She asks looking serious. " _Of course I love you Serene-Chan you're the one I've always longed for."_ Oh shut up! "I don't know. I'm sorry. I haven't known you for very long but we do have a pretty clear relationship. I haven't seen Reekava for a while so I don't entirely know where my relationship still stands with her. So I don't know which one of you I love more. By the way what's the perfume your wearing?" I ask her so we can resolve the date. " _Obviously fresh roses goes perfectly with her ocean blue hair."_ That's not how it works idiot, "My perfume? Desert Rose it's a favorite in my family." she answers. Well at least I know what to buy. "Well I see now lets get going." I say to her so we can go. "Wendy, check please!" she asks our well endowed maid waitress. She brings us the check. Serene then uses her bank card. The waitress then runs off to run it through. She comes back a minute later and hands it back to Serene. "Enjoy the rest of your evening Masters!" She says as we leave. The Nekomimi reception says "Please come again Masters Nya!". As we're on our way back to camp Serene then asks "So you've got admit the food was good wasn't it?" Well I can't deny it. "Well I guess it was alright. I guess we could come here again… Maybe." I say avoiding praising her choice. "YAY Ari-Chan had fun! BABY I LOVE YOU!" She practically scream out the open window into the wasteland. " _I LOVE YOU TOO SERENE-CHAN!"_ No Arika… "Yeah I guess." I mumble as I turn up the radio, I feel my face heat up. We then return the Car, Sign in, Go to our barrack and go to sleep.


	19. Chapter 17 Battle Sprite Testing

Arika's POV

"You are to be paired up with Serena Alestria for this scouting mission understood?" my commanding officer tells me. Serena I heard that name before...oh it's that one knight that found me sleeping in the fields at the town border a few months ago. I accompanied her back to town when she was finishing patrols because she said she was lonely. Back then I only told her that I was only an adventurer preferring not to be know by my alias when I'm not on duty. So her and me are assigned to scout out Ur to find out why so many fiends have been showing around the countryside recently. We were assigned to investigate and not engage, we are not to be seen at all or our mission will be considered failed. "Yes Sir. So as the King Orders it shall be done. The Gear Knight will carry out her duty as ordered." I say to my commander in response. With my salute my commander releases me and I leave to change into my armor. I go to my chamber and change into my gear armor. "Looks like I can't do anything on this mission?" I hear Girika in my head. "No. I've been ordered to not engage or be seen." With that my Chambers regain their deathly silence. Only the clanking of my armor plates is the only sound in here, Serena should be here any moment. I quickly put on my helm and ready my movement gears. These should make escaping easy. I then hear a knock "Hello Gear Knight you home?" I hear Serena ask. I open the door to let her in. She's still as beautiful as the last time, she now has her blue hair tied in pigtails a now is wearing wolver armor to not be as easily detected currently she doesn't have her helm on. Another thing I notice is her scent of roses. Whatever it no time to be thinking about this I have more important things to worry about, like our mission. "It's good to finally be teamed up with the local hero of this town the Gear Knight. I'm Serena Alestria I'm a Knight who recently transferred from the First Primary Combat Unit, Nice to meet you." she greets me with a salute. I salute her. "I'm the Gear Knight. Ninth Primary Elite Combat Unit." I tell her. She's silent for a little bit "Damn who would've thought the adventurer I found sleeping in the fields would be _The Gear Knight._ Hows it been Arika?" She then says. "Don't call me that. When I am in my armor you are to call me the Gear Knight."

Arisana's POV

I wake up once again before the wake up call. Though when I sit up I feel my hair suddenly feel the effect of static as it goes out of control. I then quickly tame my hair with a little help from Arika. Which is part of my routine. " _Another one of those dreams, for some reason they're getting more common and detailed."_ I then hear the wake up call and that means I have to wake her up. I walk over and poke her cheek for the hell of it. Serene just groans "Two more minutes Amber-Chan…zzzz," I sigh and kiss her quickly. I hate to admit but I kinda like waking her up like this. Serene then gets up "Morning Ari-Chan." She says as she gets prepared. "You called me Amber again." I complain to her. "Sorry Ari-Chan but it just that she used to wake me up in the morning I'll try to not do it again." she explains. " It's not that it's just I'm just a little bothered by it." I say feeling kind of bad for bringing it up. " _Wait a second if Amber used to wake Serene-Chan up that mean she kissed her!"_ So? We're kissing her now. "Alright we should get ready soon." I say as there's a knock at the door. I open the door to see someone in Blue fatigues. "Well met young Cadets. I am General Aoran here to give you your equipment. You've all been cleared for Proto Gear. So here you go. With that He hands me a couple of heavy supply boxes. "The instructions are included inside." He then leaves. I carry the boxes inside and put them in the center of the floor. I then open one of them. Inside I see a silver bracelet and some equipment. If the instructions on the top of the box are right. I have to put on the bracelet, turn it 90 degrees and say Armor Equip. It's a bit excessive but it does work. I then put on the bracelet. With some apprehension I turn it. "Armor Equip!" With that a skintight bodysuit suddenly appears on me forcefully changing me out of my Fatigues. Then the armor forms consisting of plate boots, Gloves, Breastplate, And a couple of decorative armor plates hanging from my sides. I then pick up the helm. It doesn't look like much but you have to put it on and pull the lower portion into place. I put it on and hold support it against my head. I then pull down the front part activating the locks on the armor and locking it into place. "You have Seven Health pips. Please remain aware of this number." I hear my armor's system tell me. Suddenly Serene runs to her box not even bothering to put the rest of her clothes on and still only in her lingerie. "Alright Proto Gear!" she cheer as she puts on her bracelet then turns it apprehensively. "You thought I was powerful before, but I have to show you my true power. Armor activate!" After saying all that which would be social suicide anywhere else she equips the armor. "I am the protector of the universe, the light that shines in the darkness! I'm hope for the innocent, nightmare to evil! I am Serinity of the Skies the KNIGHT OF LOVE AND PASSION!" She say while striking a pose. "You need any help with your helm? Hero to the innocent girls." I say mocking her self proclaimed title. "No I'm fine." She says as she puts on her helmet allowing her pigtails to go through the holes at the top. Yay. I quickly equip my Protoshield, Proto Sword, and Proto Gun. When I do my Armor suddenly says something. "Equipment Detected. Activating…" Suddenly a light on the shield turns blue as it attaches to my arm. The same style lights turn on with my sword and gun as a sheath appears on my back and a holster appears on my waist. I put my weapons away and get used to the new weight of my armor. Serene puts on her weapons and shield too "Alright this is awesome I really feel like part of the order now!" she says happily. "Nobody is happier than you." I tell her coldly. "Aren't you happy Ari-Chan to finally be wearing official Spiral Order equipment." She says. "This is old equipment. I can tell. The new armors normally weigh only 8 pounds. This weighs 15. Not only that my family hasn't used this style of equipment for a couple of years." I tell her the minor things only I would notice. "Well to be expected all of the newer models are probably being sent to all the knights fighting in the war. Makes since to give us the older models for training purposes." I hear her say, "These Model XIIIs are notably weak against energy based attacks and elemental attacks Serene. So you need to be careful." I tell her. "Careful why? We're not going in the field any time soon." she says. "They wouldn't give us armor for the hell of it. Let's get going." I warn her as we leave. "Alright lets go" I hear her cheer.

When we get to the Biotech research building I'm almost surprised seeing how many people are there. When I look up at the roof I see Morlin and General Akakiro. "Well met young Recruits. As you have seen you all have been given Proto Gear. Know that this doesn't mean you are qualified for duty. You are all still lost energy seeking purpose. Today after testing your battle sprites you will be released into the nearby forest outside the camp. Once out there you will fend for yourself. Morlin will fill you in on the mission later. ALL HAIL THE KING!" The general suddenly shouts our declaration. "All hail to The King. Hail to our Mother Planet Isora. Long live The Order! Long live Isora!" We all shout in response as the labs door opens. Once in everyone starts running around like nutjobs looking for their sprites and running diagnostics. Since I am confident in my work I get my Sprite and activate it. "Alright let's go Sera let's show 'em what you're made of!" Serene says as she actives her battle sprite. "You named yours?" I ask her. "Yup her name is Sera!" she answers happily. "You do know we aren't keeping these right?" I tell her. "I know but I wanted to name her anyway." She replies. "Whatever. Just don't get too attached." I say as I ready myself for some testing. "Alright Recruits. You will be given ten minutes to make adjustments and fix your Battle Sprites. After that we will begin testing." With that I get ready to wait for five minutes.

"Alright now that I've given you your chance to fix up your sprites let's get started" With that he leads us to a different part of the lab. There is a robot with a target painted on it. "Alright so for testing we will start with Fiiver-Man so you can put your damn hand down…" He says. Fiiver-Man then walks out from the crowd and readies his Sprite. "And… Begin!" Fiiver-Man then Fires his oddly short range tesla cannon that reaches only about 5 ft. He then uses his cloak leaving an outline of him in the air… I can tell this is going to be a short test. His outline starts approaching us. I reach for my sword when suddenly his outline regains color as he lunges at Serene for a kiss. Serene just side steps outta the way seemingly not noticing him. He then falls to the ground. He then quickly gets back up. "Now prepare yourselves for the ultimate in awesomeness! THE NEEDLE CANNON!" That thief! He smashed up my sprite so he could salvage my parts! Though something goes wrong? Suddenly the back of his sprite gets all dented up from the inside as the green LEDs turn off and it crashes to the ground. Though a couple of spikes escape the chassis Morlin blocks them with a Shield that bears the symbol of The Order. " Cadet Fiiver Asene. Mind telling me why you would try killing all of us? Don't worry about too much though. Under the divine authority of our glorious king Valkruz. I place you under arrest for attempted murder." With that Fiiver-man is handcuffed and dragged away shouting the usual 'I'm innocent' line repeatedly. "Alright after that show I'm going to choose Cadet Reekava to go next." With that Reekava comes out from the crowd. Her Sprite is Default as well… "Alright. Lets try to not repeat the earlier incident." He reminds her. She starts off with her camouflage field. It actually works. I can't see her. She then attacks the robot. And while she's still invisible she uses the Tesla Cannon that shoots an actual lightning bolt at the target. With that she reappears. "Sorry to say sir. I don't have a third weapon. After seeing what happened with Fiiver-man I'm glad I didn't have one." He nods. "Alright next is Cadet Seirnity." He calls Serene this time. "Alright lets go Sera!" She cheers. Sera first attacks the robot with it's Tesla Cannon it's about the same power as Reekava's sprite. "Alright now let's show 'em your special abilities." Serene says. Sera then creates a plasma barrier around Serene. "Now Ray of Light!" she commands. Sera obeys her command and fires a laser at the robot damaging it further then Serene's barrier disappears. "I replaced the camo with a Barrier figured it'd be useful in cases the enemy had thermal goggles or something." Serene explains. "I see. An innovative idea. but the Camo barrer if you read the instructions would've made you completely invisible even to thermal goggles. Though still very innovative. Next up is Cadet Arisana." I then step into the spotlight. I quickly fire the Tesla Cannon destroying the Robot's head. I then use it's cloaking field and slash another part of it off. Then I use the Needle Cannon destroying it. "Very good Arisana. Your Battle Sprite's abilities have exceeded what I have expected from you young cadets. Now all that's left of Group A is Signales. Now everyone be ready to deploy your shields. With that I go back to standing next to Serene as Morlin walks into a door to get a new target I assume. When Signales walks into the center it seems he is still in his black Fatigues. I guess they don't trust him with Armor yet. Another Robot with a target painted on it descends from the ceiling. He then opens with a powerful fireblast. Knocking the robot over. Just as it's getting up Signales suddenly summons a rotating barrier of spikes and attacks it with them. He then turns invisible. Then the Robot falls forward as Signales shoots it with a bunch of paintballs. The Robot gets up and Signales rejoins the crowd as Morlin also joins us. The rest of the testing goes fairly smoothly thankfully nobody fails as miserably as Fiiver-man did. After Group M finishes Morlin steps into the center. "Well done. All thirteen of the groups did exceptionally well. Now you will be given your first taste of Real Combat. Each of your groups will enter Gates leading to different areas of the forest. Your Goal is to retrieve a Recon module. Under no circumstances do you activate it. Doing so will cause this mission to fail and your Battle Sprites will be melted down! Now you will face heavy opposition. Remember to stay in your group. If for any reason you get separated. Don't hesitate to fire off a distress beacon. Doing so with label your mission as a forfeiture and I will have no choice but to melt down your Battle Sprite. Now are there any questions?" He asks to the crowd. "Um. Sir? When you say heavy opposition what did you mean?" He then smiles. "An excellent question. You're basically asking if it will be dangerous. In a word: Yes. As you all no doubt know our world is a dangerous place. Outside of our established cities and campsites there are Monsters. The ones here in the Forest are all specialized to eat you and your friends with no problems. There are also certain problems in the forest that are being paid to cause you havoc. They will try to steal the recon module from you. If they succeed you are not to engage them. They are trained Knights. Though if you do encounter them I suggest you run as fast as you can away from them. Now if there aren't any more questions you are to gather at the gates. Don't forget to grab 5 Vita Capsules, 5 Remedy Capsules, and 1 Distress Beacon. These are mandatory and if you don't grab them you will be disqualified. Don't try and ignore my orders. Dismissed!" With that we file out grabbing the supplies on our way out.

We then gather together in front of the gates. Signales then rejoins us in Iron Armor. I assume to identify him. He also has Proto Weapons. "Alright Cadets! Ready…" I hear a woman yell. "Begin!" She then yells and fires her weapon causing us to run into the forest. Once there we carve our way through the forest using our sprites abilities. After walking through the enemy infested forest path we reach a clearing where the Recon Module sits on a stump. Since there are no enemies here I suggest we take a short reprieve. Everyone with the exception of Signales agrees. So we sit among many fragrant flowers and can relax. "So Ari-Chan want do you plan on doing after this?" Serene says trying to start some small talk. "After the mission?" I ask her. "Yeah." she answers. "Well I'm going to probably grab some food and catch a nap. Just fighting our way here was tough. Fighting our way back? That'll be beyond difficult." I say carelessly. "I hear ya I'll probably be too pooped to hit on you when we get back." Serene says. Reekava who is sitting near Serene lightly jabs her. "Don't talk about that stuff while we're on a mission. You know our Comm Logs are monitored right?" Reekava reminds her. "What so wrong if I flirt with her she is _my_ girlfriend after all nothing wrong with that. Serene says "Relax everyone. We can get going now since everyone is recovered." I say as I stand up and dust myself off out of habit. "Alright Ari-Chan lets go!" Serene cheers as we go back into the forest. Though something seems different. Suddenly I feel something whiz right by my head and hit a rock. "Sniper! Everyone get down!" I yell so the entire team ducks and takes cover with me. Behind a large boulder. "Alright. Here's what we're going to do…" I then notice we're short someone. Signales… Whatever not having him will make things much simpler. "Alright Reekava. I want you to take the Recon Module. Serene. You need to protect her. If she gets attacked like we're being attacked now you need to take it from her and run. We'll catch up." I tell them the plan. Reekava nods and I give her the Recon Module. " What about you Ari-Chan?" she asks concerned for my wellbeing. "Well I'm going to stay back here and take out that sniper. Then I'll catch up." I tell her hoping she has confidence in me… Since I don't. "Alright just be safe Dear." She says before her and Reekava move out. I then glance over the side to try and see if I can spot him/her. I can't so I quickly duck back. I then reach over and fire three shots in a vertical line to see if I can hit him/her… After a couple of seconds I hear one of my bullets impact something. Causing some more sniper shots to be thwarted by the rock. I take a guess in assuming it's somewhere in the middle since I heard it from higher up. I then peak out from the corner and start shooting. Eventually I hear a distant thud and move out from my cover. I walk for a while and find Reekava. She's been injured… It's not serious but I quickly give her one of my Vita Capsules. It revives her. "Oh Ari? Thank goodness. We got attacked and now Seirnity has it." I see. I hope she got out okay. Suddenly I feel a presence… "I see. Then go and meet up with her." I order her. She then goes off. I then unsheath my sword and ready myself to fight the mysterious presence. " _Let me fight."_ Not a chance. To be a Knight you have to stand on your own two feet and can't rely solely on your allies. Especially since they aren't always going to be there. " _BUT I AM AlWAYS GONNA BE HERE WE ARE THE SAME STUPID!"_ I want to be strong so I can fight on my own. I love you and all but I need to fight sometimes as well. " _...But I am your strength,_ " Then lend me your strength like you did before. When we saved Serene together. Do you remember? " _I remember...alright lets give it a go!_ " With that Arika and I try to synchronize.

Ari's POV

It succeeds and we now have our combined senses allowing me to see where our hidden friend is. " _Needle Cannon!_ " We command it. The Sprite fires the wave of spikes and we follow up with our own attack. We attack with the Proto Sword knock the Knights helmet off allowing me to see his head. Now that I know where his head is I deliver a powerful strike to his chest and knock him out. We then re-seperate because staying in this state of mind is difficult.

Arisana's POV

Man synchronizing with her is really difficult. But when we work together we can do amazing stuff. Well lets end this mission. I walk further into the forest until the exit is in sight. Then as if my day couldn't get any worse.He appears. Though he is holding a second gun that he didn't have earlier. It's blue and has a bayonet. I think it's called a Valence. He then fires at me. I try parrying but it completely vaporizes my sword. I then mainly focus on dodging until I get the chance to get close. Once I'm close enough I try punching him but he counters my punch with his bayonet. He then shoots me in the shoulder with his Proto Gun. Before I can react to that he slashes above my eye with his bayonet! "You now have 2 Health Pips remaining." I hear my armors system say to me before I remove it to quickly wipe the blood from my eye. " _Sana this is serious let me fight or use the flair!"_ Sadly Arika I don't think he gives a damn if I were to use the flare. Then I am suddenly knocked on my back. He then steps on my chestplate. "Nothing personal. I'm just following my orders. Like a good solder." What the hell is he talking about? Orders? Suddenly Signales is lifted by two Spiral Wardens in white armor. In a fit Signales suddenly starts firing at me at random. I feel my armor get pelted by the shots before everything around me falls silent. Not even my own heart can be heard as everything fades…


End file.
